The Promise Of A Father
by Jack Blade
Summary: The tragic loss of a loved one... and its subsequent consequences, for a father and a son, inevitably 'tests' the firm bonds of their relationship. Will Kiba be able to stand strong against all of the challenges that follow the death of his innocent child's mother? - This is an experimental attempt at drama from my side and is NOT associated/related to my 'previous' work -
1. Chapter 1

**The Promise Of A Father**

Chapter I: Where the darkest of clouds gather…

**Disclaimer: This is merely a fictional attempt at 'self-created' scenarios and melodramatics. All of the mentioned characters, locations and elements (minus the storyline) belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and their respective owners and relative associates.**

**AN: Howdy there all you good people! How's life been treating ya? ;D**

**Anyway, this is (as mentioned in the summary) NOT the promised sequel to my previous fic… rather it is a completely 'different' universe and should be treated as a separate piece of fiction… alright?**

**You ready? Here we go!**

* * *

It... rained that day.

… and how, as if it had never experienced the sickening pleasure of being able to do so for eons previously or such.

Well, atleast that **is** what a certain individual's thoughts emphasized; presence remaining fixated upon their chosen perch… being the **only** one seated whilst the remainder of the gathered company of Konoha ninja kept themselves firmly on their own feet, a short distance away, heads lowered with an odd sob escaping one of them every now and then.

One amongst them however, noticed the former's silent presence behind the present crowd of mourners and felt his own tears resurface at the heart rendering and utterly **broken** sight of a once cheerful and loud-mouthed man…

… who was only one of the two who had bourn the biggest and most **irreplaceable** loss in their short lives on that accursed day.

_Why?_ he asked to no one in particular. _Why do only good people have to suffer... like this?_

The blonde hokage directed his attention back to the mass of 'freshly refilled' soil in front of him; eyes failing to hold back the seeping liquid of raw emotion.

_Why was it __**you**__ who had to leave the rest of us?_

A gentle tug upon his left pant leg made him clench his fingers tightly around his umbrella's handle, eyelids shutting themselves closed at the sensation of tiny fingers on the lower half of said garb.

_Us_…_ **and** your beloved son behind?_

With the persistent and confused child unceasing in his minuscule attempts at trying to grab his attention, Naruto adopted a brave curtain over his sorrowful features, bending down to the toddlers level…

… whilst subconsciously making sure that the dark umbrella kept the both of them protected from the relentless raindrops, that were raining down upon them and all of the other members of the morose crowd... a sure sign of the plight that had befallen all of them, courtesy of the crying heavens above.

"N-Naruto-san… why did you all put mama into the ground like that? Won't she get scared in there?"

Large, pupil less eyes looked up at him with unmistakable concern, as if expecting to find their answers hidden somewhere within them. _Why are all of them crying so much? What's going on?_

"..."

Feeling his cerulean orbs moisten considerably at his innocent words, the speechless leader of Konoha patted his head gently... gesturing for him to head on over to where his 'grieving' father was situated…

… all alone and completely shut off from the outside world, letting his tortured soul drown within the dark, seemingly never-ending pools of his own grief; chosen **seat** being a simple, slab of cold stone.

_Only **you** can tell him Kiba._

His eyes rested upon the jounin's gloomy figure as he guided the little child through the small amount of mud and wet grass that stood in their path. _He needs __you__ more than anyone else right now..._

They finally stopped in their approach once there in front of the quiet man, his tear-streaked face remaining **painfully** steady the entire while... only trying to let the most silent of sobs escape his control... _a__nd I know that **you** do too._

"D-Daddy?"

"..."

The unsure voice of his son made him immediately raise his lowered head to meet his gaze. A gaze that reminded him of…

... the eyes of the one he had **lost**…

... forever.

Those beautifully milky eyes that made him feel as if an **endless** quantity of love and affection was just about to envelope him in its warm embrace whenever he would 'peek' into their depths.

"T-Takeo…"

The brown-haired man's own voice was quite hoarse as he spoke out his next words… and with reddened eyes to boot. He easily summarized that he looked like complete **shit** right then.

"What... what is it?"

Giving the 3-year old boy a soft push in the direction of the 'heartbroken' man who was his father from behind, Naruto nodded silently at the latter one final time before heading back over to his previous station by his own sobbing wife; sad smile present on his face as he did so.

_I just __**know**__ that they will come through this together. _

An unshakable hope in the abilities of the Inuzuka male, as a pillar of love for the innocent young child, shone through his thoughts… and he only had 'one special person' to thank for all of that.

_You'll… __be__ there to help your two boys…_

His blue eyes noticed the bright rays of the sun that had pierced through the thick cover of the overbearing clouds right then..._ won't you Hinata?_

* * *

"..."

Reaching for the hand of the precious gift that his angel had left behind for him to treasure, Kiba held the child in his gentle embrace; arms nearly afraid of also losing the one in his present hold.

_No, I… I won't let her last wish go to waste… never._

Pulling back from his shaking father, little Takeo saw fresh tears forming, and then subsequently falling, from his dark chocolate orbs. _Daddy… don't cry._

Wiping away at his left cheek with his tiny palm, keeping his affectionate touch on that part of the Inuzuka male's face, he whispered out, "Why are you crying so much daddy? Where's mama? W-Where did... she go?"

Unable to answer his questions, atleast not in their current location... lest the child suffered from a miniature breakdown, akin to the one **he** had suffered not too long back, Kiba picked him up into his strong arms without another word and…

… turning towards the final resting place of his beloved wife, the glowing source of light that had once existed and burned brightly, for him and their little bundle of joy, held back a heavy sob before making his way out of the premises as quickly as he possibly could; not trusting his present 'condition' to aid him in any way possible.

_I… I can't tell him that here. Kami, **why** did you do this… he is still just a child!_

Kiba Inuzuka was angry, hurt, furious and utterly **broken** from the inside; absolutely and truly devoid of all hope. All in that one singular moment too… as he blamed his heartless God outright for the grave injustice done…

… against not only him and his recently deceased soul mate… but their innocent child as well.

_I hope you're __happy...__ with what you've done,_ he mused to himself, mind bitter and heart shattered as he frowned darkly, cheeks drenched in rivers of his own 'incalculable' grief.

It was only the unwavering faith and sheer **love** that his late wife had in him that made him still capable of placing one foot ahead of the other…

... as he successfully made his way over to their…

_Home,_ he remembered, the image of his angel's smiling face reappearing in his psyche yet again… 'taunting' him with a teasing gait about it as he shut his eyes for a brief moment, a small shudder escaping his silent lips.

Holding his little boy in one hand as he unlocked the front door to the cozy house with the other, the dog-nin recalled another thing that Hinata had once disclosed to him in one of their **many** moments of mutual passion and peace. One that nearly rivaled that state of being known as… sanctity.

_And to think that she had so many dreams for us all… _his eyes moved upwards to glance briefly at the top of the door frame; mind recalling the first time that he had brought her with him there.

… _starting with this place._

Putting his quiet son down on their drawing room sofa tenderly, the brunette brushed away the drops of water that had, up until now, managed to hold onto the spikes of the boy's dark brown hair with almost stubborn resilience, away from his pallid eyes.

The proud and loving father that he was and had **always** been for his beautiful little pup, Kiba simply couldn't help but smile softly as he met the pair of light lavender eyes… a resulting effect of the 'wondrous' traits that the boy had inherited from his beautiful Hyuuga mother.

_She loved you __**so**__ much Takeo,_ he inwardly sighed... yet refused to let it show. Atleast, not right then.

Instead... he felt a pair of small hands reach out and cup his tattooed cheeks, gently lifting his face towards their owner with whatever little strength that they possessed.

"Daddy, where's mama? Please tell me… I'm getting scared."

The man held back an impending sniff of emotion while nearly seizing his small son into another loving hug, letting his feelings transfer over to the heart of the 'precious' memento that had been left behind by his loving wife for him to remember her by.

_Hinata… why did you leave us. Why did you leave __**me**__… like this? _He knew, for a fact, that no one would be able to answer that question for him.

"Mama is… she's never coming back son."

"...!" The boy's eyes widened immediately in fear. "W-What?! Why daddy? W-Was it something that I did?"

Kiba could tell, without looking his way, that the kind-hearted child had begun to shed crystal-clear tears, the mere **thought** of his kind mother, leaving him because of a mistake that he may have unknowingly committed, hurting him…

… deep inside of his tiny little heart.

"No son… she wasn't mad at you," the man reassured him, brushing his spiky locks back with pure affection rolling off of him in waves.

"She loved you… even more than daddy. Didn't she ever tell you that?" _She... also loved you even more than herself._

A welcome period of silence surrounded them both, the father and son, right then, for a few moments as the latter wiped away his tears properly with his stumpy little fingers.

Nodding at his father's thoughtful words yet still having an alien fear present within his heart, the truthful child thought it best to disclose his feelings to his parent at that point.

"But then… why does it hurt me here…"

He lifted his chubby finger and hesitantly placed it over his chest, right next to where his softly beating heart resided… as his loving Inuzuka father listened to him with all the patience and understanding in the world.

"… so much daddy?"

"..."

Kiba hung his head low for a second before coming up with a satisfactory response to his offspring's query… hoping that whatever he may utter, would hold true in the eyes of the latter. _(Sigh)_ _Takeo… __how__** am** I gonna tell you?_

* * *

Softening his gaze lest he started sobbing outright in front of the confused toddler, the dog-nin held his composure in check before replying to the query of the former in a soft, kind voice... "That's... because…"

Unfortunately enough, he simply ran out of words to say… not knowing exactly **how** to break the sad news to the innocent child. His and his late wife's 'innocent' little child.

"... because mama has…"

He hesitated but ploughed on with a restored sense of his old determination egging him on, "… left us Takeo."

A look of confusion and mild fear was clearly visible in the eyes of the little boy as his father pressed on with a heavy heart.

_Even if he's gonna __**hate**__ me for saying this… _he sighed to himself, the kind face of his angel popping up in his mind once again... _i__t… must be done. _

He clenched his jaw, feeling his courage begin to falter, _Please forgive your useless father this one time… Takeo._

"She's… gone somewhere far away… far, far away from where she can see us and be happy at the same time."

On any other day, his sweet-natured wife would have laughed along with him at his 'absurd' description of the great beyond... but, sadly enough, that didn't seem to be a possibility for the unfortunate man this time around.

"..."

Tilting his head to one side whilst trying to imagine such a place, if it really existed, the small boy suddenly grew curious, "Oh… but... then why didn't she tell us about it before going daddy?"

Smiling before stroking his child's right cheek, tracing his thumb softly over one of the two tattoos that were exactly identical, albeit smaller in size, to the ones present on his own face, Kiba continued on in a more gentle tone, "Well son, mama just didn't have… the time or the heart to tell that to you by herself. She simply didn't want to hurt you."

A small nod was all that the boy managed to provide him with; mouth opening once again to speak.

"B-But didn't mama know that we would be happy for her... if she went to someplace that nice?"

Little Takeo was entirely convinced by his father's false reasons by that point and yet… he just could **not** fight off the ever-growing feeling of confusion and mysterious sorrow within his heart.

Placing both of his hands on the small shoulders of the chibi, Kiba spoke in a more serious yet still gentle tone of voice, "Listen to me Takeo."

His obedient son was 'all ears' then.

"Mama **has** gone away from us but…" He felt far too ashamed to even meet his own child's gaze right then, innately knowing that he was the **only** one capable of telling this to him throughout.

"… she is… never coming back… ever."

The finality in his voice instantly moved the little boy to tears, his father's statement making him sob loudly.

"B-But... **why** daddy?! I want mama back! Take me to her… I'll talk to her and ask her to come with us and-!"

He was abruptly halted in his verbal tantrum by a consoling hand upon his small head, courtesy of an already burdened jounin...

... the same man who he referred to as his loving father.

"D-Daddy? Why are you crying again?"

"..."

_Forgive me for this Takeo… but… your mother, even for someone as kind and wonderful as her, would **never** forgive me if I simply decided to keep you in the dark for the rest of your life._

Sobs and loud wails escaped Takeo's tiny lungs... upon hearing the dreaded words that **no** 3-year old should ever have the misfortune to hear.

_It's better this way… for the both of us. _

"Mama is never coming back Takeo… she…" Kiba visibly struggled with his final words as, this would also mean that he had **himself** come to terms with his wife's demise as well.

The love of his life who had given him 'so much' joy and happiness... first as a caring friend, then as an affectionate lover and eventually as a perfect life partner. Who had been at his side ever since they had first been assigned as squad members in the same team... all those years ago.

It was simply too much for him to take all at once and yet… he prevailed **because** of her loving smile appearing within his psyche once again.

"... she's dead… gone."

"?!"

And that was it, the bomb had been dropped and it's devastating effects were mere moments away from taking hold over not one… but **two** living beings in that, once lively, yet currently… gloomy room.

"N-No…"

The tone of the shocked boy's voice was raised, as if doing so would stamp his words down as being the truth and nothing else…

... effectively making the ones, that had been uttered regretfully by his father, to be proven as blatantly **false** in their entirety.

"No! You're lying! M-Mama would never leave me like that… sh-she wouldn't… n-never…"

Desperately trying his level best to calm his hysterical son down, Kiba moved forward to give him a consoling embrace…

... only to be pushed away by the devastated child; the latter hopping off of the sofa seat and running all the way up to his room, plunging the entire house into a **deathly** silence after having slammed his bedroom door behind his vanishing form…

… hard.

"..."

Still in the same pathetic position that his young son had left him in, the dog-nin remained in a kneeling posture in front of the previously occupied sofa seat... one hand placed over it as he thought back to how things had escalated, or rather, **detoriated** so badly…

... causing a seemingly permanent darkness to envelope both him and his naïve child as they did so.

_If only we had known all of that sooner… Hinata… you would've been..._

He felt another hot tear trickle down his face, failing to hold back his sobs any longer... choosing to just bury his face into the soft cushion of the loveseat as they racked his shivering body menacingly.

A, once joyful, memory being recalled by his lonely heart as he did so…

* * *

**Flashback (to a month prior)**

_"S-Slow down sweetie…" a melodious voice called out towards the child of its owner, innate fear residing within it all the while. _

_"You'll fall if you aren't careful…!"_

_It wasn't a situation that warranted any caution however… it was merely one in which a mother was chasing after her playful child around the drawing room of their cozy little home._

_"!"_

_Trying his best to keep his distance from his worried (and chasing) mother, the boy giggled as he slipped out from between her legs using dexterous precision and skill. _

_"Haha! I'm too fast for you mama!" he grinned widely at her, as said woman's hands found their rightful place upon her curvy hips; eyes softly glaring at her naughty offspring's antics._

_("What **am** I going to do with him?" she sighed in defeat. "He's just like his father… always energetic.")_

_Pouting at the mischievous toddler playfully, Hinata suddenly caught sight of her approaching husband, from beyond the door connecting the room to the hallway, snickering to herself at what would happen next... ("It's **about** time, hmm… hmm!")_

_"...?!" _

_Eyes widening as his body started rising into the air against his will, Takeo turned his head around... only to find his grinning father's big hands wrapped securely around his tummy. "Wha-?"_

_"Hehe, you still gotta get faster than daddy though," Kiba grinned toothily at his little ball of energy, the latter crossing his arms before frowning at him._

_Whining in defeat as the man chuckled good-naturedly at his 'mini tantrum', the child halted his flow of depressed tears as soon as he felt his loving mother's lips upon his pink cheek._

_Smiling happily, first at her **spoilsport** of a husband and then at their living symbol of love, the Hyuuga female reached out to gently take her son from the jounin's grasp... stroking his tufts of hair tenderly after she had done so._

_"Hmm… hmm! Don't cry Takeo-kun." _

_She carefully wiped away some of the warm liquid, receiving a tight hug from her child in return; on that made her smile into his hair with a small sigh of contentment. _

_"Daddy won't interrupt our little game next time..." _

_Her milky orbs landed upon the handsome brunette at that, "... right?"_

_Winking cheekily at them both whilst trying his best to not gush at how adorable they looked right then, Kiba gave them a simple thumbs up as a sign of his promise. _

_"You got it…" _

_He simply could **not** resist adding a taste of his infamous humour into that statement however, "... mama…" ("I'm a real prick sometimes, Ha-ha!")_

_Barely ducking under his mate's playful slap that was aimed for his head, the man laughed heartily at her cute frown before enveloping the both of them, his beloved wife and child, into an affectionate hug. _

_"Gomen Hina-chan... I just couldn't resist! Hehe!_

_Shaking her head at her husband's childish antics, Hinata nevertheless smiled at his grin before giving him a small peck upon his left cheek…_

_… as a 'sheepish' Takeo shyly closed his eyes with his hands; small giggle following his act soon after. _

_"Ew! Mama... why do you **always** do that to daddy?" he inquired in an accusatory tone._

_"Hm? Oh um… w-well…" _

_The mother, with her customary 'reddened' cheeks, was at a loss for words at that moment; meeting her husband's amused gaze with a pleading look framing her own._

_Smirking at the flustered reply of the beautiful woman in his hold, Kiba turned his head towards the curious child and said, "Well ya see son, all mommy's and daddy's have got to…" _

_His feral orbs met the widened ones belonging to his gorgeous mate as she blushed and glanced away from his gaze, thoroughly embarrassed. _

_"… **show** their love for each other in some way or another. We just do this for each other as well." ("Man, it's a good thing that he's a heavy sleeper or this might've **actually** gotten really awkward," he inwardly sighed in relief.)_

_Still not convinced enough by his father's words, the boy's doubts had to be left for another day as his mother placed him down; another soft kiss being placed upon his cheek as she spoke, "Alright, it's time to go to bed honey… you **do** have to get up early tomorrow, ne?"_

_Scratching at his messy locks in confusion, her husband intervened in a jovial tone, "Aw c'mon Hina, let the poor kid stay up late for once…"_

_Sadly enough, his views on the matter had to be put on hold; beautiful spouse giving him a small glare in response, effectively shutting him up as he chuckled nervously and glanced away from her pale orbs. _

_("Whoa man, I really gotta keep track of what I say around her." He inwardly sighed, wisely choosing defeat in front of his mate's will. "Heh, she just doesn't **budge** when it comes to the little tyke's sleepy time.")_

_Looking up at his mother, the toddler sighed and trudged up the stairs to his room... the very same way he always did on days when he had been 'allowed' to stay up past his bedtime. _

_Luckily for him though, the kind-hearted woman would eventually follow him to his bedroom and 'tuck him in' with another loving kiss on his forehead; eventual bedtime story following soon after... depending on the time remaining stated by his bedside clock of course._

_"Oi, Takeo..." a voice from behind him called._

_Turning his entire body towards the sound, his small hand placed upon the side railing of the stairs, the boy replied in a small voice, "What daddy?"_

_Winking at his dejected expression, Kiba spoke with a wide grin on his handsome face, "Like it or not, we're gonna be going on a big picnic tomorrow!"_

_"...?!" _

_The dog-nin didn't miss the incredulous look of disbelief that appeared on Hinata's face then, already formulating an explanation for her in his 'street-smart' mind. _

_"If…" he simply smirked before continuing, "… you promise to go upstairs and sleep like a good boy... just like your mama told you to."_

_"!" _

_Eyes widening as a loud whoop escaped his throat, Takeo obediently raced up to his room at once and laid his tiny body to sleep; father's words taking the form of a pleasant dream in his head as he did so. _

_("Oh wow! A picnic! YAY!")_

* * *

_**Downstairs…**_

_Folding her arms across her 'ample' bosom, the female turned away from her carefree husband in slight disapproval. _

_"You didn't have to tell him that Kiba … what will he feel like when he finds out that you have a mission to go on tomorrow?" _

_Hugging his angel from behind and placing a chaste kiss upon her cheek, the Inuzuka whispered out his apologies in her left ear with a small smile, "Don't worry hime… I'll be sure to take him…"_

_He suddenly poked at her cheek with his forefinger as she giggled helplessly in response; leaning further into his loving embrace, "… **and** you to that promised picnic, okay?"_

_Convinced due to the sheer sincerity present in his voice, Hinata smiled and leaned against his hard body. _

_"Hmm… promise?"_

_He turned her around so that she was facing him and kissed her deeply... not relenting the **intense** lip-lock until his flustered wife moaned into his mouth in response, nimble fingers digging themselves into his shoulders as she pressed herself willingly against him... his warmth enveloping her completely as she did so._

_"How's **that** for a 'yes' hm?" he grinned, showing off his prominent canines to her desire-filled orbs with pride._

_Meeting his gaze before burying her face in his chest to hear his steady heartbeat, Hinata replied in a soft voice, "It's... good enough for me dear."_

_As unpredictable as he already was, Kiba merely picked her up bridal style before promptly making his way to 'their' bedroom, her giggling outright at his blatant impatience the entire time. _

_"I thought so. Now…" _

_A glint, one that she was 'all too familiar' with, found its way into his dark eyes as she stroked his cheek with a serene look passing across her own. _

_"… how about a late night... 'workout' Hon?"_

_"Hmm... hmm! Would you even **listen** to me if I refused?" Hinata giggled in amusement._

_"Not at all Hina. Not. At. All," the aroused male smirked right back._

* * *

_**A few days later… as the small family was getting ready for their afternoon lunch**_

_"Maamaaa… how much longerrr...?" _

_The little child's whining reflected his obvious impatience as his mother responded back sweetly from her position in the next room, "Almost done sweetheart… just a few more minutes okay?"_

_Knowing her little man's 'impressive' appetite… Hinata hastened with her cooking; mind wishing that she had a helping hand around the house ("Kiba won't be home for another hour…" she sighed. "I'd better talk to him about that then.")_

_"!" _

_All of a sudden, the world itself began to spin for the young woman as her vision began to blur in and out of focus… ("W-What?") _

_It did not take long for her to lose her balance and find herself lying on her side, knocked out of any and all sense of consciousness... mind entering into a **deep** sleep._

_"Mama?" a head peeked from behind the kitchen door in mild curiosity… _

_... only to be met with a highly unexpected sight. _

_"Mama! Mama what's wrong? Get up… g-get up!"_

_His desperate cries of fear fell upon deaf ears as his mother refused to wake, lying unconscious on the floor with steady breaths following each rise and fall of her chest... as her child heard the front door to their home open with a click._

* * *

_"Hinata? Takeo? I'm back!" _

_It did not take long for the dog-nin to come to the conclusion that something... was **terribly** wrong. _

_"HINATA!"_

* * *

_**Konoha Hospital**_

_Rubbing his frightened son's back to calm him down a notch, a highly **tense** Kiba kept his gaze fixated upon the observation ward… praying that his beloved's condition wasn't 'too' serious. _

_("Why would she just pass out all of a sudden?" he sighed, looking at the chibi's face. "The poor kid's gotten scared silly because of it.")_

_As the ex-hokage, Tsunade Senju, made her way out of the chamber, her faithful 'pink-haired' former student in tow, she caught sight of the man who was patting his small son's back in reassurance... pacing back and forth in visible worry._

_Closing her eyes with a sad sigh escaping her, the woman approached him… as Sakura wiped away some of her tears behind her. _

_"Kiba…"_

_Said man raised his head in surprise and rushed to speak with her as she stopped mere feet away from him. _

_"Tsu-Tsunade-sama? How is she? Why did-?"_

_He was cut off by her raised hand as she spoke with a heavy voice, "It… it seems that Hinata is suffering from an extremely **rare** type of illness." _

_Ignoring his small gasp of shock, the blonde woman ploughed on with obvious difficulty visible in her words, "I'm afraid that… even with my knowledge I…" _

_Her voice noticeably 'cracked', a stray droplet of emotion dripping down her cheek. _

_"… I cannot save her from it… I'm sorry."_

_"..." _

_Unwilling to believe a **single** word that had been uttered by her, the dog-nin turned to his fellow jounin and asked in a pleading tone of voice, "S-Sakura? Is… is this true?"_

_A sorrowful nod and a sniff was all he received in response, his son calling out to him from underneath his chin... "Daddy? What is it? Can we go see how mama is doing now?"_

_"..." _

_Kiba had no answer to offer him at that point… ("H-Hinata…")_

* * *

_**Two weeks later, in a certain ward that beheld a loving mother and beloved wife…**_

_Entering the room with his son held securely in his arms, the brown-haired man made his way over to his wife's bed… _

_... trying his level best to adopt a fake smile as he did so._

_("She… still looks so beautiful…" he commented, seeing her form lying upon the bed, unmoving.)_

_Indeed, with hair looking as lustrous as it always did, her pupil-less eyes, although half-lidded due to her weakened physical state, still turned bright and showed off her** joy**... as a response to her loved ones coming to meet her._

_"Kiba…" she whispered out, left arm beckoning them over to her slowly. "... Takeo…"_

_Noticing the raspy tone that her melodiously soft voice carried within it as she spoke, Kiba quietly made his way over by her side and… placing the small boy onto his lap, proceeded to ask her in a gentle tone, "Hey… how are you feeling love?"_

_Smiling sadly at the fact that her heartbroken husband was trying to hold back his 'dam of tears' at her expense, Hinata raised her hand and stroked his right cheek as his eyes widened at her action._

_"Never better…" _

_Her pained sigh didn't go by unnoticed by the two male's as her confused son proceeded to ask her, small hands resting on the white sheets by the side of her bed, "Mama?" _

_Her lilac-coloured orbs meeting their 'twins' at that, a wide smile grew across her tired face as she patted his head in response. _

_"Why…"_

_Kiba held back his choked sob but was saved by the remainder of Takeo's question._

_"... why is everyone saying that you're sick? Y-You'll get better right?"_

_"..." _

_Feeling her own tears escaping her control due to his complete **innocence** towards her plight, Hinata stroked his cheek lovingly and whispered out, her voice a bit strained, "Don't worry sweetie… mama will... get better soon." _

_Her statement brought a bright grin onto her precious baby's round face and, frankly, for her… that's **all** that mattered at that point. _

_"Then… we'll all go home and I'll make your favourite-"_

_A sudden cough made her raise a hand towards her face as Kiba reached for her shaking shoulder; concern literally 'dripping' forth… right out from his moist eyes. ("Kami, why?") _

_He clenched the railing near the head of her bed in an iron grip, his tears threatened to fall free... down his face._

_Pulling her hand away from her mouth and noticing traces of her **own** crimson blood upon it, Hinata met her husband's gaze with fear reflecting itself in hers._

_("Hinata… why did this happen?") _

_The man had absolutely **no** answer for his inner query as he maintained his grip upon her trembling shoulder, trying to offer her some 'necessary' comfort._

_Placing her other hand over his and giving it a light squeeze, she silently requested him to take their son away from the immediate premises. ("Please Kiba… I c-can't face him... like this.")_

_"..." _

_Understanding exactly what the pleading woman was trying to tell him, through those eyes that he loved so **very** much, the Inuzuka rose from his perch... _

_... his little boy letting out a sound of surprise at the act. _

_"Daddy? W-Where are we going?"_

_The female's soft voice stopped him in his tracks however..._

_"Kiba… wait…"_

_Turning back towards his wife, the dog-nin saw her hands outstretched towards him... or rather, their little bundle of joy as she spoke, "Takeo… please bring him here."_

_Complying with her request, he handed the boy over to the latter's mother and stood frozen on his spot... witnessing how the 'distraught' woman placed loving kisses all over her baby boy's little face… _

_... all the way over to his tiny fingers as her flowing tears **betrayed** her completely in the process._

_Her nearly crushing embrace of their small son made the man glance away from the heart-rending scene, hand trembling as he raised it to hide his eyes from their immediate view._

_("M-My child… I-I'm so sorry," the depressed woman innately cried, letting her sadness at her helpless condition out of her system for the **first** time in many days.)_

_"Mama loves you… **very** much Takeo… so very much," she nearly gasped out as a wave of grief shook her body from head to toe, the very 'thought' of her beloved baby being left without her presence in his life making her sob quietly as her kind-hearted son started to wipe her tears away for her._

_"Mama…" _

_His concerned voice made her meet his pallid orbs as his own confused tears started to flow down his pink cheeks. _

_"… p-please don't cry. I love you very much too."_

_His purity-laced words easing her inner sorrow, Hinata managed a weak smile in return. _

_"Thank you honey… mama promises… to **always** remain in your heart, with you, okay?"_

_"..." _

_Not completely understanding her statement at that point, the boy merely nodded with a happy grin forming on his cute little face, due to the fact that his mother's tears had momentarily ceased to flow then. _

_"Hai!"_

_His positive answer earned him yet another wet kiss from his frail parent._

_Smiling lovingly at him, eyes still gleaming with unshed tears before handing him over to his father, Hinata waved at him until he had disappeared out the door… her heavy heart 'aching' with the urge to touch her child once more the entire while._

_"..." _

_Once outside, Kiba placed his son down onto an empty seat and, promising him that he would be right back, made his way over to meet his ailing wife once more…_

_("Why her?!" His inner rage towards the one above almost reached its 'boiling point'… yet he chose to keep himself in check instead. "You should have taken **me** instead dammit!")_

_As she closed her eyes with a shuddering sigh, having laid back down to rest her aching torso, Hinata felt the presence of someone **very** dear to her heart approach her stationary position._

_"K-Kiba?"_

_"..." _

_Taking his previously occupied station once more, without a word, the man simply stared at the 'love of his life'; eyes looking utterly bloodshot and in the garb of the type that had been, secretly, shedding tears at **every** available opportunity._

_"How could you?" he said, voice emotionless and face unreadable; quivering lips held together soon after in a thin line._

_Hinata glanced away from his smoldering gaze and bit her lower lip, her own sobs returning in full force at his words. _

_"I-I'm sorry Kiba. I-It's… all **my** fault that you and-"_

_She was instantly enraptured in his fierce embrace, his body shaking with every sob that found its way out of his grieving heart._

_"Why? WHY?! H-How can you… just **leave** the both of us like this?" ("You have no right…" he inwardly added out of sheer 'spite' at his God's injustice.)_

_"What will our son do without you in his life? W-What will I…" _

_He simply could **not** continue further... instead choosing to bury his face in the crook of her neck; pale hands wrapping themselves around his shoulders as her fingers stroked his brown locks with unrestrained affection._

_"Kiba… please…" she began in a shaky voice, "... you have to be strong… f-for Takeo."_

_Meeting her eyes by pulling out of her hold, Kiba claimed her lips… (possibly for the very last time) as the latter let her torrent of tears fall down her face whilst responding to his loving touch to the **best** of her ability._

_"T-Trust me Hina…" he gasped, unattaching his lips from hers... "I... won't let you down."_

_The Inuzuka held his nerve and continued on in a pained voice, "I swear… on your love, that Takeo…" _

_A tragically sad smile found its way onto his tattooed face as he finished his vow with a sniff, "… our son, will grow up just the way you wanted him to. I'll make sure that he… **never** forgets about his loving mother as long as I live."_

_Sobbing harder than ever before, as he lifted her up carefully from her lying position and rocked her gently in his lap, Hinata clutched at his shirt and buried her nose in his chest; tears flowing out like a **gushing** river down her face... with him holding her close, wanting for her to hide herself away..._

_… away from the horrors of life as well as all of its sorrows._

_"I will always remember our love… Hinata…" he whispered into her silky hair, words reflecting his hearts deepest emotions to her as he spoke._

_Blinded by her own never-ending tears, Hinata kissed her beloved husband as deeply as she could, pulling herself back **only** to word out her feelings against his lips, "I love you too Kiba… please… **please** take care of our little baby…"_

_His sorrowful cry was all that reached her ears as he held her securely against his shivering body… _

_... for another entire 'hour' of verbal remorse and promises for their son's future._

_"Please don't leave me… Hina… **please**…!"_

_It was…_

_... a futile wish on his part however._

* * *

_**The… day of the funeral**_

_Keeping his little boy away from the proceedings after the both of them had witnessed the body of their loved one placed in the black casket, Kiba let him down as his throat went dry, unable to form words or 'offer' any to the latter at the moment._

_"N-Naruto-san?"_

_The Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure seemed to be in some other world as he comforted his sobbing wife, arm wrapped around her trembling shoulder as his own heart **ached**... for a lost friend and comrade, from within._

_(What's the point?" he mused to himself, droplets of utter regret cascading down his cheek; out of his cerulean blue pools, constantly. "If I can't do **anything** in my power… to help those who need it…")_

_A sudden drop of rain gave him no answers however… instead making him raise his dark umbrella up and above his head. _

_Effectively 'shielding' his crying wife, himself… _

_... and the unfortunate young child near his left leg, from it._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Wiping at the dried tear stains on his face, the Inuzuka male made his way over to the pantry… inwardly 'hoping' that his infant son would recover from the shock of loss and accept it as soon as possible.

_He just (Sigh) has to… there's simply no other way for the both of us to move on from this if he doesn't._

Quenching his thirst with a glass of ice-cold water, he closed his eyes and raised his head towards the ceiling; 'once parched' throat and chest easing up somewhat, courtesy of the life-giving liquid.

_You… **don't** realize what you have just done… do you?_

His mental questioning, regarding the events that had been set into motion by the lord 'upstairs', had to wait as…

**Knock! Knock!**

Glancing in the direction of the front door, Kiba raised an eyebrow and made his way over to open it. _Who could be visiting us now?_

Upon opening it, he came face to face with a dark-haired and pale-eyed man, dressed in a set of robes that were 'all too familiar' to his slitted eyes.

"Yes?" _Why would they send someone here? Why **now**?_

Clearing his throat in a calm manner… the man began to speak in a formal tone, just as the rest of his kin were taught, "Inuzuka Kiba-san?"

The brunette simply nodded in reply as the former continued.

"Hiashi-sama…" he seemingly ignored the look of surprise that passed over the taller man's face at that point. "… as well as the **rest** of the Hyuuga elders, wish to speak with you…"

Clenching his jaw in annoyance at the mere mention of the hypocrites who were situated over at his wife's previous 'home', Kiba felt a certain amount of understanding seep into his mind at the name of his father-in-law. _Don't tell me…_

"… urgently."

"..."

Frowning dangerously at the aide standing mere inches in front of him, the brown-haired man grounded out through his teeth, "Tell 'em that I'll…" he gave his strategy a second thought in his mind before ending the small conversation.

"… drop by later... today."

Not waiting for the man's 'response-cum-protest', he slammed his front door in his face.

_Hinata, _the man mused, powerful fist being clenched tightly at his side as he did so. _You were… right to fear your family's intentions then._

He was instantly reminded of the warning that the dying woman had provided him with... mere moments before her demise.

A tired sigh escaped him as he let his body lean against the wall to the right of the doorframe… finally finding his bottom 'meet' the floor below him; gaze moving over in the direction of his son's room.

_Better __**not**__ take him along for this one,_ Kiba mentally decided as he headed over to open said boy's door… inwardly 'hoping' to have another talk with him before he left.

_I'll have to leave him at Naruto's place before going… can't risk it with those self-centered bastards prowling all over the place._

* * *

**AN: Aaand that's a wrap for this prologue folks. I, personally, have HIGH hopes from this project to be frank. ;)**

**Kindly 'Read and Review' this chapter and let me know your suggestions and opinions on it… along with any other details which you may want to add in!**

**[Note: BTW, the sequel for my 1st fic will be started AFTER this venture is finished]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: What the ones in power throw towards us

**Disclaimer: Is this part REALLY necessary? LOL**

**AN: WOW! I'd never have expected such a 'prompt' response to my work… and that too in the weekend!  
**

**A magnanimous thanks of mine goes out to 'heartsXkisses' AND 'Korymenei', for letting me know their thoughts and such regarding the previous chappie. **

**I really appreciate the feedback (who wouldn't? Ha-ha!) given.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Having (somehow) dropped his heartbroken offspring at the place belonging to his good friend and village leader, _Naruto will take good care of him until I get back... yeah, _a morose Kiba Inuzuka made his way; heart filled with worry and mind containing thoughts of apprehension, over to the Hyuuga compound.

A personally 'much hated' place which, he knew, was the very same one where his oppressed wife had lived out the most **miserable** years of her early life... before he had come to her rescue... ensuring that she never had to see the likes of that hell on earth... ever again.

It had, however, always baffled him how the woman **still** managed to harbor good wishes for her oppressors within her kind heart... up till her last breath.

_Yet…_

A small wind picked up as soon as he made his way past the main gates, hands tucked in his pockets lest some random passerby noticed his clenched fists and questioned his intentions… vaguely or otherwise.

… _here I am. Back at the place where these uptight pieces of stone live. (Sigh)_

* * *

**As he stood silently at the front door to his destination, knocking at it with the back of his hand; mind empty… **

"Yes?"

"I was called... sorry if I'm late."

Kiba, fortunately, did not need to wait too long for the ever-ready aide to ensure an appointment for him, the fact that he was the **only** outsider to have some sort of ties to the ruling family of the illustrious clan being of little importance right then.

He rubbed the back of his neck offhandedly; making his way through the large front door. _Here we go…_

The brunette's thoughts bordered on getting the rendezvous, involving his in-laws, settled and done with as quickly as possible... the man in front of him remaining silent as not a **word** of conversation was exchanged between them.

His mind began to fill itself with 'unbridled' hate and bitterness for his late wife's parent then, footsteps echoes resonating all around the area... due the silence of the lonesome hallways of the large internal structure.

_Heh, _Kiba mused to himself, sarcasm rising steadily within his mind for the people that he was about to meet, _I'm surprised that they didn't start this shit off 'as soon as' she was buried._

"..."

Stopping as the aide in front of him raised a hand, Kiba nodded curtly in response as the former bowed briefly and disappeared behind a pair of large doors... leaving the dog-nin outside to wait.

The jounin frowned slightly after a while, staring intently at the entranceway to the... 'meeting room' of the Main Council.

_If Hinata had seen me here…_ he inwardly began, low whispers prickling his highly sensitive ears from within the confines of the large room,_ in her old 'home', like this…_

A smile, most definitely the very **first** on his lips since the past few weeks, grew along his mouth then.

_… she would have **really** gotten bed-ridden with worry, the poor thing._

Sadly, even his momentary humour at his beloved mate's expense wasn't enough for his wounded heart and soul, making him inhale a deep breath instead... as he hoped to seek temporary solace from the natural scent of herbs and bamboo that was present, apparently, around his present location. _She told me once that… it soothed her in her times of pain._

A lone tear threatened to drip past his eyelid, his beautiful wife's face appearing in his mind once again.

_A__m I glad that its working for me too..._

**Creak…!**

"!"

Opening his slitted orbs, his frown returning, the Inuzuka did not even need to see the face of the man standing in front of him… recognizing his 'less than pleasant' scent with apparent ease.

_And lo and behold,_ he held back an annoyed growl of 'righteous' fury at said person's smug expression.

"So…" a tasteless voice reached his ears as its owner's associates, a few other pale-eyed men, took up their required stations behind the former, "... you have made it."

"..."

Raising a bored eyebrow at the older man, Kiba responded in an equally disinterested tone of his own.

"Would you have…" his feral eyes landed upon the small crowd behind his target, "… **or** any of your dogs stayed off of my back if I hadn't?" _I__f he thinks that his smart talk is gonna make me ease up on him…_

Dark, slitted eyes narrowed dangerously upon their target... with said target remaining unaffected by the display.

_... then he's definitely barking up the wrong tree._

Angry and utterly furious whispers and hisses could be heard emanating from said group of men, causing the man to smirked; their 'inflated' egos making him laugh out loud within. _Someone really should've brought them off of their high horse a **lot** sooner._

"..."

Silencing the miffed individuals with a brief look that signified his **absolute** authority over them, Hiashi Hyuuga turned back to his son-in-law and gestured, with a wave of his right hand, for the latter to enter the meeting room that lay behind him.

"If you would not mind… Inuzuka, I would greatly prefer it if…" his cold eyes held no emotion as he finished stating the remaining part of his request to the 'less-than refined' man standing before him, "…we continued this little 'chit-chat' of ours in a more appropriate place of discussion."

"..."

Kiba simply shrugged, responding in a flat tone, "Fine by me old man."

Leading the way for the other Hyuuga family members to follow, the young man stood in the very center of the spacious room... the rest of the men surrounding him at a set radius; perimeter being in the form of chairs that were kept close to the circular walls.

They also, however, waited patiently for their leader to be seated in his **own** chair first... the one that was exactly parallel to his current position; far end of the room apparently being its chosen location.

_So this is their little playing field huh,_ the dog-nin inwardly groaned, hands placed at his sides and a tired look passing over his brown orbs.

The act put forth by the members of the council towards him had left him feeling akin to a, seemingly, helpless creature stuck in between predators…

... the type who were clad in long, billowing robes of the **finest** cloth in all of Konoha.

_Meh, they couldn't have come up with a more intimidating pattern of holding a meeting even if they tried._

* * *

**After all of the men had seated themselves in their required stations...**

Clearing his throat, as the remaining members took their designated seats, Hiashi spoke, "I would like to thank our... 'guest' for taking the time out to pay us a visit… especially at **this** time."

Kiba held back a growl with great difficulty, catching onto the intentional emphasis that the Hyuuga leader had placed upon the word. _Damn him! Does he even __**think**__ his words through before saying them?_

His embroiled heart readily made his innate feelings take on an almost 'hostile' sense of being; need to physically harm the father of his deceased beloved crossing his furious mind constantly.

_It's no big wonder then that Hinata turned out like the way she did, with a guy like __**him**__ for a father._

The brunette left his analysis of the older man's questionable morals hanging, feeling the need to finish the internal debate as unimportant...

... atleast, at that point.

"I would like to…"

The voice of the man brought his senses onto full alert.

"… get down to the point of this meeting right away if none of you would mind."

A series of quiet nods followed his statement as Kiba glanced around the circle of pupil-less individuals, unsurprised at the **lack** of verbal response to Hiashi's opening words... _Heh, he's __**so**__ got all of them wrapped around his little finger. It doesn't surprise me in the least._

Closing his pale orbs momentarily as if trying to gather his next words properly, the clan had continued, attention directed towards his prey throughout, "Now then, my proposal to you is this…"

Ears perked up and a single eyebrow raised in mock interest, the brown-haired male met his father-in-law's cold gaze and shot back coolly, "Shoot old man… I haven't got all day to play around here."

"..."

Ignoring the hushed outcry by the other members of the room against their guests blatant **audacity** towards him, Hiashi merely smiled, in obviously fake amusement, before responding, "Very well then, you do know that…"

He secretly observed the man's facial expressions in regards to his spoken words, observing how the latter's brows furrowed together.

"… with the passing away of my eldest daughter and your… wife…"

"..."

Kiba couldn't help but notice the obvious **lack** of emotion and remorse in the male's voice at that point, his own chest becoming embroiled with a barely restrainable fire by then... _You lost the right to call her that **years** ago you blind fool._

"… the unavoidable question of exactly 'where' her last remaining symbol of flesh and blood, your son…" The devious man noticed the look of anger and mild surprise that appeared upon the young jounin's face at that, "… shall stay and grow arises."

Staring unblinkingly at the cunning individual's seated form, Kiba clenched his fists tightly as they remained 'unused' at his sides; eyes boring holes into the former's skull by then as his rage threatened to grow well beyond his point of control.

_He's asking for it… he really is._

If looks could kill, then the Inuzuka's gaze would have literally melted all of the smirking heads present in that one room…

… it being **no** coincidence that his primal parental instincts, particularly those related to protecting his pup or guarding whatever was left of his small family, had decided to kick themselves into full gear right then.

_No wonder he wanted to see me urgently… _he felt his insides burn at the mere thought..._ the conniving old fart._

Blaring on with his 'semi-declaration' as if nothing, in regards to anyone else's opinion, had ever mattered, Hiashi spoke in a slightly more animated tone of voice, "You see Inuzuka, I seek only the very best for the future members of my clan... along the upcoming generations that follow them."

He momentarily halted and glanced at the other members of the main house; confident smirk mirroring theirs.

"That being the sole reason as to why I present to you This. Simple. Offer."

Pallid eyes staring sharply at the stone-faced jounin, the man continued in a voice that **oozed** out his despotic characteristics, "Agree towards entrusting your son's growth and training over to this clan and I assure you…"

A glint, not of the good kind, appeared in his eye as Kiba struggled with his fiery emotions at that point… not trusting his **bloodlust** to remain containable any longer.

"… that he will be well-fed, clothed **and** looked after. It's fairly simple business... a profitable investment too if looked at from a logical perspective."

"..."

The Inuzuka male stood firm and unmoving from his spot, letting the Hyuuga leader finish up with his little... 'proposal'.

Having waited, patiently, for the older man to make his intentions involving his and his late wife's precious child clear, Kiba shut his eyes for a few moments...

... frown apparently refusing to dissipate.

"If you think…" a low growl bordering on 'near animalistic' rage came out his throat as some of the members, who had until that point kept their eyes locked onto him, rose from their seats in cautionary response.

"… that I'm gonna let **my** son, become a part of **your** kind…"

Eyes belying his innate fury towards all those present there… Kiba felt his hands tremble; menacing snarl escaping him soon after.

Hiashi, calm as ever, merely stood up in his place and, with his eyes fixed upon the furious man's face, placed his arms behind his back with 'no words' whatsoever coming from his end.

The future Inuzuka leader's words came out of his throat in the form of a small roar; claws, at present, not being visible due to his sense of restraint.

Somehow managing to keep his voice at a low level, h growled further, "… the kind which treat people and their emotions as mere playthings…"

It was truly a miracle that he was still situated in his spot then, seeing as his target was situated only mere feet ahead of him... **easily** within his striking range.

"… who don't even **care** if one of the members of their immediate family is dead or not…" Kiba's words took up a guise akin to an accusatory tone, "… then it's **you**, and all others who blindly follow you that need to be taken care of… Hiashi."

...

"..."

Where on one side the collection of Hyuuga elders were chastising him for his unacceptable actions, incessantly...

... his wife's cold-hearted father stood proud, a most **uncaring** aura surrounding his immediate physical presence… making the dog-nin glower at him all the while, apparently not letting up on his righteous fury.

"You do realize what this entails Inuzuka."

His hands were once again placed at his side, the older man spoke in a calculated tone, "Any sort of unwarranted resistance from your side can end up with me…"

His sharp eyes landed upon the few younger men who were standing onto his right; smirk mirroring theirs.

"… along with the rest of my clan to have to undertake… 'drastic measures' against you."

Feeling his sharp nails dig themselves into his clenched fists as his eyes **blazed** at the man's cocky attitude, Kiba sucked in a much-needed breath of fresh air then; eyes closing for a brief moment as he gathered his thoughts together.

It was utterly miraculous how his late wife's sweet-natured words always managed to calm his psyche... from the inside out...

... and right when he needed it the most.

"..."

Opening his dark orbs, the Inuzuka heir returned Hiashi's cold stare... before...

"...?"

Turning on his heel, Kiba stomped back out from the way he had came… lest he ended up doing something which he would later on... 'regret'.

_What?! You think that showing your back to me would suffice?_ Hiashi Hyuuga, in spite of his boastful composure, was not a happy man.

Halting in his steps towards the large door, the young father turned his head towards his senior slightly and, with a voice that promised genuine pain to anyone who would **dare** to challenge his decision, spoke, "I'll only say this once."

His brown eyes narrowed as he uttered his final words in a low voice, obviously indicating towards his 'I'm-fucking-serious' attitude then.

"Stay **away** from my son... or else."

"..."

_I thought so._

Having said what he had to… he took his leave before any further argument on the matter popped up. _Thanks for calming me down… Hina._

* * *

**Outside, in the silent hallway**

"..."**  
**

Feeling heavy breaths escape his person as he shut his eyes, courtesy of the pulsating **rage** that was contained within his body, the jounin halted his steps yet again as he felt a firm hand land upon his right shoulder.

Without turning towards its... 'source' he murmured out his query in a passive tone of voice, "What?"

He eyed the person standing at his side, voice turning calm once again, "You heard all of it?"

Coming into the light, the newcomer; long mane of dark brown hair making him easily recognizable to the slightly impatient Inuzuka, made his presence be acknowledged by his frustrated colleague…

... pale eyes making his quiet support for the latter be visible without much effort from his end.

"Yes… I…"

Pale pupils shifted in the direction of the room that lay behind the brunette as the man worded out his thoughts, "… couldn't **help** but overhear certain parts of the discussion that they made you a part of."

Placing his gaze back onto his old comrade, he continued, "Anyway... if you require any sort of assistance I-"

His sincere proposal was rudely interrupted when the dog-nin moved the former's hand away from its perch upon his shoulder, albeit without making it seem that he was being… ungrateful.

"Thanks Neji but…" Kiba sighed, finding himself unable to meet his compatriot's eyes at that point, "… I don't... **really** need anyone's help right now."

A sudden thought popped up in his head as he made his way over to the main gate of the compound... turning back to face the stoic male once he had garnered enough mental strength for its execution.

"By the way…"

Neji raised his head at the sound of his widowed brother-in-law's voice, "Nani?"

His hands tucked securely in his pant pockets as a sigh escaped him, Kiba voiced out his doubts to the curious man; brown eyes holding a 'blank' stare within them as he did so.

"How's Hanabi been? I… didn't see her at the funeral…"

White orbs glancing at the ground in 'more-than-visible' shame and regret, the Hyuuga prodigy replied in a flat tone, "Hmm… yes she… had certain things to attend to."

"..."

Nodding his head in an offhanded manner as he changed the direction of his path once again, the dog-nin made his way out of the gloomy compounds without a second glance towards the apparently **guilty** Hyuuga male…

… muttering out a gruff 'thanks' for his previous concern as he did so.

"..."

_Kiba… please forgive us… and our cowardice.  
_

* * *

**Some minutes later, as the sun began to set over the horizon...**

He knew where he was heading.

He also knew **why** he was doing so… but...

"..."

Running a hand through his disheveled locks in slight frustration at the event that had occurred not some minutes back, Kiba kept his eyes glued onto the path ahead of him as he trudged his way over to his village head's dwelling...

... mind trying to come up with the **best** possible method through which he could convince his son to listen to him all the while.

_He shouldn't have to face something like this… not in a million years, _the man grumbled inwardly to himself, anger originating from the 'suppressed' memory of the heartless Hyuuga leader's recent words.

_I gotta help him through this… I **promised** her that I would._

The ethereal face of his dying beloved appeared in his head once again... followed by a fickle tear sliding down his left cheek at the tragic recollection... as his hand reached up on it's own to wipe it off, mild irritation arising within his immediate senses.

_This isn't the time to be moping over the past. My son… _his gaze shifted over to glance at the silhouette of the setting sun as a sad smile formed upon his tattooed face... _**our** son needs me to be there for him._

With his heart having made peace with the idea of facing his small son's righteous fury towards him, Kiba hastened his steps towards his destination…

… his love for his wife's last remaining possession pushing him forward at his every step.

_I'm gonna keep my word Hinata._

A once absent 'fire' grew in his eyes... as he felt his lost determination return to him in impressive heaps.

_No matter what... come **hell** or high-water.  
_

* * *

**At the home of a blonde hokage and his medic wife**

"Ne… ne… Takeo-kun, come over here and help us build our castle," a soft voice called out in the direction of the brooding young toddler.

"Haayakuu...!"

It was quite evident that the owner of said voice wasn't a very patient type.

"..."

Seeing the once mischievous and 'highly energetic' child moping in a corner all by himself, as his own children continued on with their horseplay without a single care in the world, the legendary 'orange' Hokage of Konohagakure sighed to himself with a masked amount of inner pain resonating about his immediate person.

Getting up and off his chair, a smiling Naruto made his way over to his pouting daughter and, picking her up and into his arms gently, took her away from the immediate vicinity; other offspring left behind in the small playpen... being **far** too interested in his lovely toys to bother with either of them.

"Listen honey…" he told her in a soft tone, as she crossed her arms and kept on thinking about how mean her playmate was acting towards her, "... Takeo-kun has, lately, not been feeling very well."

A well-hidden look of sorrow passed by his blue pools as his little princess gave him her full attention; pure heart becoming 'genuinely' worried about the Inuzuka boy's health then.

"So… try **not** to force him to play with you if he doesn't feel like it okay?"

Looking up at the kind smile present upon her father's face, the little girl grinned back in response and nodded her head vigorously… agreeing with his request almost instantaneously.

"Okay papa, I promise!"

"Thanks honey… now where's your mother?"

Naruto held a secret glint in his eye as he said that... innately wishing that his temperamental wife wasn't in the **worst** of her many moods.

Putting her small finger on her chin, the blonde girl began to think hard on the matter, emerald orbs squinting slightly as she did, "Uh… um… I think she was in the kitchen somewhere…"

Chuckling good-naturedly at her 'adorable' way of speech, the man placed her down and told her to go see what the pinkette was doing…

… at the exact same time as he heard his home's doorbell ring from the other room.

_Eh? He's back? Already?_

He made his way over to open his front door as **another** query popped up in his mind, _Wonder how it went over at the Hyuuga's? _

Naruto, however, knew, upon coming face-to-face with the other jounin, that his question would have to wait for another day to see the light.

"Hey Kiba… come on in."

Grunting softly as a sign of his thanks and giving him a polite nod in reply, Kiba promptly made his way into the young Kage's drawing room... the latter choosing to lean on a wall behind by the archway to said room, arms folded across his chest as he patiently waited for his friend's child to notice his father's presence. _Good luck Kiba._

A small grin formed on his whisker-marked face, tiny sigh of relief escaping him as the scene between the father-son duo progressed... _Y__ou're gonna make it. I just **know** that you are._

Having pretty much had a 'rough day' thus far, the tall brunette sighed softly and stepped over to his little pup; chest constricting slightly as a small amount of fear began to grow within him.

_Let's do this… he **is** my son after all. I'm sure he'll listen…_

"...?"

Raising his small head as he felt someone's shadow fall upon his form; body being in a seated position the whole time, small legs pulled up to his chest, Takeo met his father's gentle gaze with a tear-streaked one of his own.

"D-Daddy…" he said in a tiny voice, recent crying fit having made it a tad bit sore.

* * *

Without warning, the young lad launched himself into the man's awaiting arms… light sobs racking his body the entire way as the Inuzuka male embraced him back… tenderly.

"Heeey... don't cry champ," Kiba whispered into his hair, eyes moistening at the sound of his child's sniffles, "Do you want your mama to get angry with me… so soon?"

The sad undertone to his voice was kept disguised from the crying boy as the latter wiped at his eyes, shaking his head in reply... "N-No daddy, I p-promise not to cry anymore…"

An unsure emotion took form within his tiny heart as he spoke up once more.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" the dog-nin moved his finger to poke gently at the boy's cheek, a **fondness** visible in his feral orbs as he did so.

"W-Will mama mind it if I... cry e-every now and then…"

Another small droplet of sorrow formed in his pale right orb as he hiccupped back his choked sobs, "… whenever I remember her?"

Eyes widening at the small child's sense of foresight, a proud Kiba smiled warmly at his curious expression, hugging him tightly to his chest once more, "No son… I'm sure she wouldn't… ever."

"..."

Looking on at the emotional scene in front of him, Naruto wiped a tear away from his eye silently... before calling out to the other man in his 'customary' friendly voice, "Yosh… now how about you both head on home and get some sleep, eh? You **do** look like you need some right now."

His latter statement was obviously directed towards the brown-haired male as he smiled their way kindly.

Nodding at his good-natured friend, Kiba voiced out his thanks to the former, "Thanks a lot Naruto. I… I really appreciate it."

Waving him off with a **huge** grin before guiding them out of his door and along the front porch, the jinchuuriki patted the Inuzuka on the back before offering to him his parting words.

"Take care Kiba and if you ever need to… ya know…"

He broke off and adopted a sad look in his brilliant cerulean orbs at that, as his colleague nodded in reply; decent amount of understanding as to **what** his young Hokage was referring to forming in his mind by then, "Nah… I'm good man. They won't try anything 'funny' while I'm around Takeo…"

His eyes met his small son's as the toddler smiled happily back at him, feeling extremely lucky to have his father by his side at such a testing time of their lives, "… anytime soon."

Grinning back at his old pal's confidence in his abilities, Naruto ruffled the little boy's hair fondly and waved at the both of them as they made their way onwards to their home.

"..."

_All the best guys,_ he thought absently as they disappeared out of his view, thanks to Kiba's 'high level' shunshin.

_Me and the others…_

His eyes observed the overhanging stars of the beautiful night sky as another smile grew on his lips; wife's voice calling for him from within their home as he did so... _will __**always**__ be there for ya when you need us._

"Coming Sakura-chan…!" he hollered back, happily sprinting back towards his cozy little home.

* * *

**At the Inuzuka residence, that was situated right beside Kiba's old home...**

Entering through the front door, the emotionally exhausted man was somewhat taken aback to see his mother and older sister sitting on the small dining table…

... their expressions crestfallen and eyes belying their innate sorrow at the recent **loss** that they had suffered.

_Mom… Hana…_ he inwardly sighed at the depressing sight before him.

"Hey," he softly greeted the two 'other' women of his life, "I didn't... expect you guys to be here…"

His eyes landed upon the clock placed on the wall to his right... "... at this hour."

Getting up from their seated positions, Tsume and Hana made their way over to the dog-nin, their current feelings almost 'unreadable' as they smiled sadly at the little child cradled in his powerful arms.

Choosing to be the first one to speak, the younger woman reached towards her nephew and spoke, "Well, we just couldn't let you and Takeo-kun be all by yourselves you know."

Her tone remained calm and yet, Kiba couldn't help but notice an underlying emotion of 'protectiveness' aimed towards him hiding beneath its surface.

Smiling at their thoughtfulness, the man thanked them sincerely, receiving warm hugs and sniffles from the both of them in return.

...

Once all of them had settled down their rampant feelings, Tsume spoke up, gruff voice aimed referring to her grandson, "My word, did you even give the little tyke **anything** to eat since this morning Kiba?"

Her slitted eyes were wide in disbelief as she heard the faint growl emanating from the hungry child's belly.

"No doubt about it, I was right!"

Scratching at his own scruffy hair with a sigh, Kiba apologized to his son and headed on over to the pantry… hoping that he had something easy to make for the kid in spite of being quite a decent cook himself; thanks to his angel who had helped him learn the more 'basic types' of her delicious recipes.

_Damn… I would've given him something to eat a __**lot**__ sooner but…_

An image of the stone-hearted Hiashi Hyuuga made him growl involuntarily as he resumed his search… shaking his mind free of the mental distraction.

_Ah! _he came upon a can of his son's favourite soup.

_This ought to do the trick for now,_ he smirked, ripping open the sachet and emptying it's contents, mind heading on back to his hungry pup in the other room every now and then.

As his sister joined him in the kitchen, having left her nephew under the watchful eye of their mother, Kiba felt her inch her way closer to where he was…

... until her arm was 'brushing' softly against his left one.

_Kiba…_

He pretty much **knew** that this was just her way of letting him know that she was there for him... but…

"(Sigh) I'm fine Hana… really..." he said in a flat tone, obviously **not** in the mood to receive anyone's pity or sympathy due to his son's hunger being his top priority right then.

"..."

Glancing at her feet as he finished speaking out his opinion of her attempt to provide him with some form of comfort, the kunoichi replied back in a quiet voice, "So… where will the both of you go from here?"

Her question genuinely surprised him at that point, as he replayed ti a few times in his mind before responding, "Hm, I... dunno to be honest." _She's right about it though… where __**do**__ Takeo and me go from here?_

Observing his body language with a calculating eye as he cleared his throat, Hana felt her concerns dissipate... by a considerable amount, due to his next words.

"But ya know something…"

Her onyx eyes connected with his as he adopted a 'faraway' look in his own... something that she never had the fortune of seeing him do… in all her years of living and growing up with him. _Kiba…_

"… I'm sure that we'll pull through just fine. Trust me on that."

It wasn't exactly his **words** that had affected her final decision, it was the old shine that was visible within his dark orbs that had made her smile back warmly at her 'baby brother' with a loving gaze…

... proceeding to pull him into a tight hug, as a few held-back sobs found their way out of her... in spite of her display of a strong front.

Kiba would usually, in more happier times atleast, get quite annoyed at her giving him any sort of physical contact. _Thanks sis… for caring._

But this time around, it was **he** who encouraged her further by returning her embrace unabashedly...

... before a 'cough' from the doorway interrupted them and brought them back to the realism related to their immediate surroundings.

"..."

Smiling proudly, on the inside, at the scene before her; grandson giggling in her one-armed hold, Tsume coughed to get her two precious pups to pay attention to what she had to say...

"Okay you two, show me what you've prepared for my little man here."

Snickering in what had been a **long** while as she witnessed poor Kiba hasten with his preparation of his son's intended meal, the accomplished vet simply stepped out of her mother's way and took hold of her nephew gratefully... a grin following the act soon after.

"Come here you…" she tickled his stomach playfully, relishing in his joyous giggles at her teasing.

_Kami knows you haven't laughed at all for the last few weeks Takeo,_ the young woman sighed to herself, a warmth coming about her vision as she gazed at the innocent child in her grasp with an almost 'motherly' affection oozing out of her.

"AHOU! You need to put the water **into** the mix first!"

The mere sound of the Inuzuka matriarch's irritated voice made her wince slightly as she whispered in the little boy's ear, "Ne, Takeo-kun… how about the both of us head on over to the table and wait there, hm?"

Letting her words process themselves in his childish mind for a moment, Takeo grinned widely and nodded at her suggestion as she walked off with him in her protective hold…

… his hapless father being at the receiving end of his grandma's 'instructive' cooking class in the meantime.

_Good luck daddy, Hehe!_

* * *

**After an 'arduous' session of preparing the small family's meal**

Digging into their dinner, as the one (grown) male amongst them fed the soup to his precious son with complete care and uncharacteristic patience, the two women exchanged looks of fondness for the small boy's father.

Their hearts, however, were still aching at the thought of him having only his little child to be by his side for the rest of his life… as someone who would be his pillar of support and **sole** reason for living on, as the former faced all of the 'hardships' that existing in and around their little haven.

"Mmm… no more daddy. I'm all full…" Takeo moaned with a tiny groan.

His whines went by unheeded his ever-attentive father, the latter smiling at his childish excuses... before following that up with a gentle ruffling of the chibi's messy hair.

"Now you **know** that something like that won't work on me champ… I'm not your mama-"

He immediately cut his statement short as the memorable moments involving a certain lilac-orbed woman bombarded his heart and mind, making him lower the filled spoon absentmindedly in response…

… until his mother reminded him of his slackening grip upon the piece of steel.

"Kiba! Be careful!"

"H-Huh…?"

His dazed look disappeared as soon as it had come, "Oh… yeah."

Facing his son once more, Kiba implored for him to have one final sip of the healthy soup... the loving child giving in and complying with his parent's efforts, much to the latter's relief... seeing as he **really** needed some alone time right then.

_(Sigh!) Why am I **still** living with that frame of mind?! Shit…_

..._  
_

Bidding his mother and older sister a hasty goodnight, he picked his son up and made his way up the short flight of stairs to the yawning boy's bedroom… the latter placing his head upon his right shoulder due to being completely spent, courtesy of the day's taxing events.

As he tucked his little bundle of joy into his warm bed, Kiba kissed his forehead before stroking his hair back a few times with his dominant hand… waiting for his milky orbs to tire...

... which they did, his eyelids slowly drooping closed.

_Now I get why she __**never**__ let me do this for him before… _Eyes moistening at the thought, the dog-nin finally realized just how much Hinata had **loved** her precious baby boy.

"Nighty night son…" he whispered to him gently... as the boy smiled softly in response, letting out another yawn soon after. "I'll see ya in the morning okay?"

Takeo squinted at his parent, vision growing blurry as the sandman arrived 'just in time' to overtake his senses.

"Promise?"

Eyes widening at the questioning term used, **it** being the very same that his… deceased mate used to state to him whenever they were alone, the man grinned back with slight 'difficulty' about his stationary frame.

"You betcha big guy… now get some sleep, hm?"

Nodding to him slowly, the toddler promptly shut his heavy eyes; light snores beginning to resonate in the satisfied father's 'ultra-sensitive' ears...

... as said male made his way over to the balcony that was present just outside the boy's room.

"..."

_He's so lucky… to be able to simply let it all go through a good night's sleep._

Kiba closed the glass door behind him gently as the cool night air greeted his presence upon his arrival. _Heh, and then there's little ol' me…_

* * *

**On the balcony, underneath the soothing blanket of twinkling stars and night sky...**

Breathing in the earthy scent from around his home (and beyond) deeply, the jounin let a large majority of it back **out** again; leaning forward upon the railing of the balcony, arms folded beneath him for support as his thoughts began to take form within his burdened head.

_Man…_

He bent his head downwards, running a hand through his brown locks with a slight quantity of gloom forming in his mind… _why did you leave us like this... Hinata?_

His gaze scanned the various structures around the vast expanse of the quiet village around him as he thought further, _You think that I can take care of our child the way I am right now? Have I got… what it takes to pull it off… hime?_

The man's innate doubts were seemingly answered as a gentle breeze blew past this tanned face then, leaving him to imagine it to be his beloved placing a soft kiss upon his exposed cheek.

_Heh, you __**always**__ were thinkin' positive things for all of us huh?_

Putting his head in his palm, the latter resting comfortably by the elbow upon the sturdy metal railing, Kiba glanced up at the full moon; feelings coming out of his shell right then as he thought of the large mass to be the singular 'eye' of his gorgeous angel…

… her glowing face forming around it steadily as he kept staring at it for even longer than necessary.

_I love you too… Hina._

He simply closed his eyes as another cool breeze touched his face, lips curving upwards into a hopeful smile at the teasing touch… reminding him of his beloved's caresses...

... the same ones that she always used to give him during their private moments of mutual **bliss**.

_Goodnight Hon… watch over our son while you're out here, ne?_

He winked at the mighty mass of 'luminescence' with a familiar grin growing on his lips before sighing sadly and making his way back into the house…

… and into his 'now' lonely bedroom... where the lingering scent of his late wife acted as a comforting factor for him in the silent darkness as he slept all alone…

... by himself.

"..."

Kiba lay himself down and let out a tired breath, blanket covering only the lower half of his physical frame. _Man… I'm bushed._

Turning towards the spot where **she** had once slept, peacefully and with an enviable smile on her beautiful round face, the Inuzuka felt his eyes soften before he tossed himself back into his previous position; arm placed over his forehead as he let his vision dissipate thoroughly… eyelids falling upon his brown orbs in quick tandem.

"I miss you… **so** much right now Hinata," he murmured into the dark, not really 'expecting' a response but trying to still hang onto a tiny ray of hope…

... even though he **knew** that it was merely a way through which he could keep on fooling himself.

_You'll come in my dreams though… won't you?_

The heartbroken yet recovering man smiled at that, in spite of his innate grief pulling at him from within the entire while.

_At the very least…_ he felt sleep overtake his senses as a yawn came about his person soon after… _I guess no one can take your memories away from me, hmhm…_

...

Nightfall came in all of it's glory right then, for both the father and his small son... covering them within it's protective embrace as they let themselves fall prey to their current need for rest; dreams consisting of a large majority of the **joyous** memories that they had previously created…

… as a small but loving family, a certain Hyuuga female being the gel that had bonded them to one another through those wonderful times.

* * *

**AN: Well the good news is that my previous fic is reaching the '5k hit' mark (YEAH!) and that makes me all the more excited and passionate about things in general ya know?**

**Back to business, please 'Read and Rate' this one chapter while you're at it… (PRETTY PLEASE?)  
**

**Hopefully the next one will be better in it's quality… so keep an eye out for it as well in the meantime, Hehe!**

**- Peace out **


	3. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_Even though I'm not part of the authors that are at risk of their stories being deleted, I still support their cause. Deleting stories just because there is some adult content inside is pointless and ridiculous. So please share this on and hopefully we'll make a difference._

_I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors._

_For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable._

_It's quite easy to simply add an **MA rating**, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added._

_If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests._

_While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation._

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we CAN get some movement on this.**

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Emrys2010

MysticTraveller

Jack Blade


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III: As life moves on…

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never wanted to own, can never even HOPE to own... 'Naruto'**

**AN: 6400+ hits… YAHOOO! The people who read the section of 'completed' fanfics must really like me! (obvious reference to my previous work) ;D**

**Okay, starting from this chapter, there is going to be a 'Time Lapse' of 1 year. **

**That's right, 1 WHOLE year for our two main heroes. It will occur for every chapter from now on to be precise. (for example: Takeo is '4 years old' in this one and '5' in the next)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sitting on his front porch, a brown-haired young boy tried to catch the droplets of morning dew that dripped from some of the overhanging leaves that were situated on the sloping roof of his house…

… soon grinning joyfully as he finally managed to **nab** one out of the blue at last.

_Yosh, I did it!_ he inwardly celebrated his mini-achievement, hoping to share it's 'details' with his father once the latter returned to their humble home; small fist closing around his **prize** gleefully as unabashed anticipation took over his system, _Hee hee!_

Glancing at the clock present behind him, he frowned slightly.

_Where is he?_

Round, lavender orbs then landed upon the tiny droplet in his 'now' opened palm, _Aww,_ _if he doesn't turn up soon it will go away…_

His, frankly speaking, valid fears were to be short-lived however, as a sniff of the air alerted him about his parent's current location... making him scramble onto his feet as he felt excitement flow through his veins…

… father's scent getting 'confirmed' within his olfactory senses as he did so.

"DADDY!" he yelled, making his way over to the man at great speed and leaping into his open arms.

"Hehe, you missed your old man **that** much champ?" Kiba chuckled at his boy's boundless energy, the latter hugging him incessantly around his neck. _It's just __**got**__ do something with what I feed the little tyke, Ha-ha!_

Grinning widely, in a way 'highly similar' to the brunette who was then holding him, the boy nodded his head in affirmative.

"Hai!"

Smiling wide at his little son's honest confession, the man carried him over to the kitchen, giving his messy brown locks a good rub with the palm of his right hand. _Man, his hair gets more messy than mine nowadays… might hafta get him a haircut soon._

...

Once done with preparing a small lunch for the apparently famished child, the dog-nin took a seat for himself, relieved sigh escaping his lips.

"Alright then, eat up your greens properly okay?"

Takeo gave him a sweet nod of compliance, "Ok!"

The feel of the cool breeze blowing in through the open kitchen window made the proud father glance out into the view beyond it; face resting upon his right palm as the sounds of his child's soft chewing reached his ears.

_(Sigh) Has it __**really**__ been a year…_ he wondered off-handedly to himself as the little boy nibbled on his sandwich in gusto, oblivious of his father's thoughts… _since then?_

His inner thoughts were obviously centered upon the tragic event that had occurred an year previously, making the lives of both, the father and son, nearly nose-dive into a brief spell of righteous depression…

… which, thankfully enough, did not last for **very** long.

Tilting his head back and allowing all other sounds belonging to the outside world to slip out of the grasp of his sensitive hearing, Kiba (seemingly) entered into his inner subconscious… going over what all he had seen, felt and experienced for the entirety of the past year.

_Hm… it's certainly been eventful if anything._

It had been **truly** difficult, he would candidly admit, to make sure that his infant son did not feel the absence of a mother's love and affection in his life. Well, he had been able to do the latter 'so far' without any major problems at the very least.

_But it's been getting harder and harder… both for me and him,_ he mused to himself as his little pup briefly grinned towards him; fondness for the man remaining completely 'exposed' through his expression as he did so.

The single father had, in more recent times, been faced with extremely testing situations as well.

The type where he couldn't help but feel a 'pang' of jealousy whenever his eyes would catch sight of a happy family pass by him… as he meandered around the busy streets of Konoha before and after his mission briefings.

Such a feeling of envy and slight frustration at being **unable** to do anything for his little child's happiness, a kind that only the presence of a mother could fulfill for him, made Kiba the victim of countless sleepless nights and, even more worrisome, mornings.

It was an experience, which could not be described in mere words… not at all. It could certainly **only** be lived through.

_It's only when I'm out of the village that I get to be at ease._

Kiba got up from his stationery perch and headed over to pat his son on the head, small smile shining within his brown eyes, as the lad grinned up at him innocently. _No matter how temporary __**that**__ ends up being._

However, there was another truth lying within the depths of the Inuzuka male's heart as well… _(Sigh)_

Even though he had managed to not remain 'solemn and depressed' all the time anymore, he was still **far** from returning to his old self…

... at least, that's what he preferred to believe right then, judging by his current state of mind.

_It's gonna be hard… ne? Hinata?_ he questioned his silent beloved, trusting his subconscious to provide him with the right answer to his query… if at all.

* * *

Tugging on his daydreaming father's sleeve, Takeo frowned slightly up at the man standing beside his seat, pale eyes remaining curious throughout.

"Daddy? Daddy... I'm done!"

"!"

Coming out of his inner sanctum of pondering, Kiba smiled sheepishly at his little boy before replying, hand behind his head out of habit... cheeks flushed slightly due to his embarrassment.

"Eh? Ah, yeah…"

His gaze was met with an empty plate being outstretched in front of him.

"O-Oh… hehe, sorry about that son," he apologized with a soft ruffling of the small boy's unruly hair. _Man, I gotta stop with the spacing out already._

"Here, give it to daddy."

Handing it over with a pout, Takeo got up and off his seat... heading towards the kitchen sink to rinse his hands off as he did so.

Stopping in front of his destination, he stared up at the **elusive** tap with another frown on his under-developed brow... trying to crane his neck towards the edge of the (significantly) taller sink. _Unh! Just a little… more…_

Finding his current height to be his **biggest** liability at the moment, he simply jumped a few times on his spot in mild frustration before feeling a familiar (large) pair of hands wrap themselves around his small torso.

"Daddy?"

Grinning at the expression on the his surprised face, Kiba lifted him up towards the empty sink and, holding onto him lest he fell due to the bad balance that his small feet provided him with on the slippery surface, turned the tap on with his left hand.

"There ya go buddy… enjoy." _Hinata would have had my hide if she found out that I'm letting him do this, Hehe!_

Grinning in a manner akin to his father, the child proceeded to rinse his dirty hands off thoroughly before spraying some of it playfully onto the tattooed face of the man who was holding him securely, "Haha! Gotcha daddy!"

Giving him a mock glare and tossing him up into the air with a small laugh, courtesy of the excited **yell** that escaped the boy's mouth, Kiba caught his mischievous pup effortlessly and, placing him upon his strong shoulders, gave him a piggy back ride...

... all the way along their drawing room before taking a small break upon their front porch.

"Ready to head out like this, hm?"

Needlessly to say, little Takeo was having **the** time of his small life right then… riding on his loving father's broad shoulders.

"YAAAY! This is so cool daddy, Ha-ha!"

Feeling a bubbling warmth grow within his usually troubled chest for the first time since many, **many** weeks, the Inuzuka male chuckled at the former's honest confession and began to leap over some of the more 'random' things (rocks, etc.) in their path…

… the other residents of the village glancing at the energetic duo with a sense of innate joy and understanding as they passed by.

_(Sigh) It's good to see that Kiba-san is feeling better now,_ one commented.

_Hai, they look to be having such a good time together,_ the other replied.

_ (Sniff!) Hinata-san would have been… so __**happy**__ and proud if she saw them now,_ and yet 'another' mused, to no one in particular.

_He's one hell of a dad, that Kiba,_ one final entrant joined in.

* * *

**At the Ichiraku ramen stand**

"One bowl of… miso ramen please," a monotonous voice requested, pale hand reaching up to adjust it's owner's dark goggles whilst the words were spoken.

Smiling at his all-too-familiar customer, the ever-hospitable Teuchi called for his hard-working daughter to prepare another bowl as he took care of the noodles required for the dish.

...

Once done, he placed a **steaming** bowl of the famous cuisine in front of the heavily clothed man seated in front of him.

"Arigatogosaimus," the latter merely responded in thanks, pulling apart his chopsticks to begin his small meal. _This will be sufficient for now... I suppose._

* * *

**Outside the stand...**

Noticing exactly where the both of them had wound up, Takeo looked down at his grinning father from atop his shoulders and asked, "Ne ne daddy, why did we come to Ichiraku's all of a sudden?"

Answering his doubts without missing a beat, the brunette replied, "Well, you got to eat your lunch didn't you?"

He adopted a mock grimace while speaking that his son **easily** saw through, after the boy had nodded quickly in reply to his question.

"But daddy didn't… and he's **real** hungry right now too."

His small fingers buried in the Inuzuka's rich, brown locks as he giggled back, Takeo couldn't help but tease the man about his predicament...

... due to also being blessed with some of the male's 'jovial' genes.

"Aww poor daddy… well then, do you want me to pay for you then?"

"...!"

Eyes widening before he removed his son abruptly from the former's comfortable perch atop his broad shoulders, Kiba merely grinned at the mischief shining bright upon the lad's round face and proceeded to tickle him briefly before entering the stand; laughing chibi cradled in his hold.

_If you could see just how much the little tyke has learned Hina. If only… _he smiled sadly as a familiar scent wafted up his nose; sharp eyes coming across a 'dark green' jacket as his free hand moved the scarlet curtain of the stand aside...

_Eh?_

"Sh-Shino?"

"..."

Turning himself upon the rotating stool to briefly glance at his old teammate, the Aburame heir nodded his way curtly before gesturing for him to occupy the empty one on the left of his own.

"Hello Kiba… and Takeo."

Waving enthusiastically at his 'completely-awesome-yet-still-creepy' uncle, the boy grinned wide before offering his own greetings to the man.

"Hi Shino-san!"

Reaching out slowly to pat the mini-Inuzuka's head, wearing a secret smile the whole while, the male met Kiba's warm gaze... nodding slightly before returning to his meal, the unmistakable 'similarities' in their faces present hovering around his analytic mind the whole while.

_One of the many quirks of being father and son… how quaint._

Placing his son properly in his lap, lest he slipped off by accident, as he ordered some pork ramen for himself, the dog-nin couldn't keep his eyes off of his old teammate for very long…

… memories from their last meeting a year ago eating away at him from the inside as he literally 'fidgeted' in his seated position. _Man, Shino does look like he's gotten over it nicely…_

His brown eyes looked down at the smiling child in his lap, corresponding grin growing on his own face. _I'm... just glad that we've all managed to come out of it as ourselves in the end. _

He steadily closed his orbs as a sigh escaped his lips, _It's what… __**she**__ would've wanted anyway._

His innermost thoughts and feelings were soon put on hold however...

"How have you been… Kiba?"

The sudden question caught him off guard as he whipped his head towards the normally quiet man seated beside him; face easily giving off an expression of unadulterated shock.

_Wow, what a time to be the conversation starter… heh._

Thanking the old ramen maker as he presented to him his bowl, Kiba answered his friend's query in a low voice, "Uh… it's been great Shino. How about you? What've you been upto?"

"..."

Lowering his chopsticks and enclosing them onto a new cluster of scrumptious noodles, the bug-user replied using a relatively relaxed tone, "Nothing... special in particular."

His pale fingers rose effortlessly to adjust his goggles before he finished his statement.

"However…"

Voice regaining it's characteristic 'punch', his thin eyebrows scrunched themselves together slightly, "… I've managed to go through my clan's inner workings and have 'altered' certain unwanted procedures in the process."

"..."

A blank look came over the dog-nin's face as he finished speaking.

Understanding his state of confusion, Shino readily clarified himself, "I'm sorry, it is… a confidential matter. Although I **can** tell you that it's directly related to my clan's hierarchical system."

...

It was quiet obvious then to Kiba...

... that the man **had** been quite busy since the past few months to be sharing such secretive information with him. That too at such a place where the sheer risk of their talk being overheard by someone 'undesirable' was large.

_It's gotta be bugging him a whole lot… for him to wanna get it off his chest like this. _

A small frown of contemplation formed on the man's brow as he ruffled his son's hair subconsciously, _I guess... that I really can't blame him for wanting to do so through someone like **me** then..._

Starting his meal by clapping his hands together, "Itadakimasu…" the brunette asked his son as to whether he would like to share it with him.

The little boy simply grinned at his father's offer before shaking his head 'no', pupil-less eyes reminding Kiba of his late wife's 'sweet denial' whenever he would try to help her with the chores around the house.

_She would never let me do 'em in the end,_ he thought back to times past, an innate joy erupting within his chest as he did so. _Hehe, he **definitely** takes after his mother in such matters I suppose._

The man's ex-squad member kept pretty much to himself for the entirety of the former's meal, eating from his own bowl at an even pace… obviously in no apparent hurry **or** state of urgency. _Sometimes… it might actually be good to have company around I suppose. _

An amused twitch formed near the corner of his mouth as he witnessed the father-son duo smiling and talking away beside him, almost as if they were in their 'own little world'.

_Hinata… _Shino felt a lump form in his throat but hid it well, choosing to glance over to his own side once more and smile instead... y_ou are terribly missed and yet… **still** silently loved by your two boys. At least, from what I personally gather whenever I see them._

* * *

**Later...**

Raising his strong arms behind him and giving his back a good stretch, Kiba smiled broadly at the excited boy in his lap, "Sooo, ready to take off again Takeo?"

Nodding his head and leaping off of his seat in a flourish, the 4-year old ran out of the stall... waiting eagerly for his father to come and join him.

"Daddy haayaku! I wanna go and see Asuma-oniichan now." _It's been so long…_

Moving the curtain out of his way and raising an eyebrow at his request, the male replied in a confused tone of voice, "Huh? You want to pay Kurenai-sensei's place a visit?"

A happy grin was **all** that he received in response and… he just 'had to be' content with only that at that moment.

Looking back at the slightly taller man standing behind him, who had his hands tucked deep into his jacket pockets, Kiba asked him, "You comin' too Shino?"

He adopted a teasing smirk, placing one hand upon his hip; signature personality that **exuded** confidence coming out to play right then as he continued, "I know that you haven't seen her in quite a while either."

Knowing the Inuzuka male for a good portion of his life had prepared the Aburame for the mini-rant that would soon follow **his** reply, since the former usually meant business in similar situations and almost always found it quite difficult to take 'no' for an answer.

"I'm afraid…" _Here it comes…_ he mentally readied himself.

"… that I have other matters to attend to today. But I **do** plan on paying her a visit as soon as they are effectively dealt with… Kiba."

"..."

Realization sinking into his mind at his old friend's words, Kiba merely shrugged his shoulders with an easy smile, "Heh, fine by me. I'll tell her that you may be coming by later then."

Meeting his son's curious gaze once more, he smiled warmly, "C'mon son, let's get a move on, hm?"

"Hai!" the little ball of energy replied, curiosity evaporating **instantly** at the man's words... already looking forward to getting to see his favourite 'older brother' again.

Waving at the bug-user in their own unique ways as they headed off towards Kurenai Yuhi's house, Shino couldn't help but replay his friend's words over and over in his mind, trying to decipher the sudden change in his attitude; having expected the Inuzuka male to, at the **very** least, be annoyed with the former's refusal to accompany him.

_As is his nature,_ he mentally added as an afterthought.

_Hmm… you **have** changed a lot Kiba._

He made his way to his 'place-to-be' as a gentle breeze blew by him along his chosen path, making him walk with his head slightly lowered lest his hood be blown off of his head.

_I sincerely pray that it is for the better… for both of you._

* * *

**At the Yuhi residence**

Halting in his footsteps as he glanced up at the well-painted walls of his teacher's house, Kiba felt himself smile at the sight; akin to how he used to do whenever she invited him and the rest of his old squad over for an afternoon lunch…

… a method that the good-natured woman had **always** thought would act as something that they could 'bond' over.

_How right you were… sensei,_ he mused to himself, feeling nostalgia seep into his system all of a sudden as he changed his son's position from sitting comfortably upon his shoulders, to cradling him in his strong arms.

"Ready to meet up with 'em champ?" he asked the excited child in his hold; wide grin refusing to dissipate as their eyes met. _He looks so happy and carefree when he's excited._

Kiba sighed and shut his eyes briefly, an image of his mate immediately popping up in his head. _Just like his mother…_

"Yes, let's go in and surprise the both of them daddy!" the brown-haired package of mischief suggested, eyes nearly gleaming.

Rolling his eyes at the 'plan' devised by his little boy, the man walked towards the front door and, whilst knocking upon it softly with his knuckles, replied, "Oh… now I don't think that's such a good idea Takeo." _Not with sensei being so __**damn**__ good at genjutsu and all…_

The dog-nin felt a shiver crawl up his spine at the very thought, recalling the last time she had used it on him after he had 'disobeyed' her on a mission during his developing genin years.

_But hey, it's not like she'll 'actually' use it on the both of us..._

...

A beaming face of an apparently joyful Kurenai Yuhi greeted them as they readily smiled back in response… _right?_

"Kiba! Takeo!" she exclaimed, ruby coloured orbs easily showing off their **delight** at having her old student and his adorable son over for a visit. "What a surprise! Come on in!"

Beckoning them into her cozy little home with her left hand, the woman turned around and called out for her 8-year old son to come down from his room upstairs, "Asuma…! Look who's come over for a visit dear!" **(AN: Sigh! That 'dear' term would have been for Asuma Sr. had he been alive, right?)**

The sound of thumping footsteps heading down the stairs could be heard as the young genin, a well recognized 'prodigy' of his genuinely talented generation, made his appearance.

_No wonder Konohamaru and Shikamaru are so proud of him,_ were the first thoughts that popped up in Kiba's head at the sight of the youngster in question.

Smiling to himself, he waved at the boy, acknowledging him instantly as being the spitting image of his badass father. _Minus the beard of course, Hehe!_

"Kiba-sensei! Takeo!" he grinned as he ran towards them, dark eyes alight with excitement.

Putting his fidgeting little son down onto the floor, the dog-nin laughed along with his ex-teacher as the two boys greeted each other with their customary 'bro fist'.

_Damn, was I __**really**__ like them at that age?_ he couldn't help but wonder in mild amusement.

Smiling at her energetic son, Kurenai then requested for the both of them to head on upstairs to the former's room to catch up, "Asuma, why don't you and Takeo-kun go on upstairs, hm?"

The young lad easily picked up on the wink sent his way once his mother had finished talking, courtesy of their 'visitor'.

"Yeah, you can show off your hitai-ate and awesome ninja gear to my little rascal too while you're at it!" Kiba grinned, playfully rubbing his son's messy locks with his big hand... making the lad giggle sheepishly in response.

Nodding at the two adults, Asuma took the Inuzuka boy's small hand into his and made his way over to the confines of his room upstairs…

...

Sighing as she watched them go at 'breakneck speed' to do what they do best, Kurenai turned towards Kiba, kind smile upon her lips.

"Want some tea?" she inquired, hand brushing back a stray lock of her raven hair.

Waving her offer off in his typical fashion, the youth merely smiled back, "No thanks sensei, I'm good."

Taking a seat gratefully as she asked for him to wait whilst she brought out some of her hand-made 'snacks', Kiba's eyes scanned the 'homey feel' that the drawing room provided for the house as a whole…

… all the while simply **admiring** the way that his former teacher had managed to make her house into a place that gave off a feel of innate comfort and familiarity to anyone who came over for a visit. _Yeah, she's really worked off her back for where she is now…_

He felt a feeling of sadness and regret envelope him... as the memory of when she had found herself with a baby, being 'all alone' and no one to count on came into his mind.

_Looking at her and Asuma now… it doesn't even feel like they had **ever** struggled or had to struggle to get where they are today. _

The dog-nin let his eyelids droop over his vision, letting his head rest on the back of his chosen seat, relaxing sigh escaping his lips as he did so; dire **need** of having his wife beside him to give him a feeling of serenity eating away at his insides.

_Maybe that's why she's so 'amazing' that way… _he thought, small smile appearing on his lips… _is sensei._

* * *

**In the kitchen...**

Making sure to get all of her best dishes into the tray, one at a time, the woman thought back on the time when even a casual visit from the younger shinobi over to her house brought with it a few hours of complete boasting from his end...

... and **another** couple of hours of mild scolding from hers.

She only smiled at the fond memories that she shared with the 'once' brash and impudent Inuzuka boy…

… who was **now** an accomplished and responsible shinobi of their village, sitting in the next room.

_Hmm… hmm! I still never understood exactly **how** Hinata managed to snare him… seeing as how very different the both of them were._

A lone tear immediately came cascading down her cheek as the painful memory relating to the sudden demise of her favourite student, who was also the loving mother of her favourite upcoming genin, appeared in her mind.

_Hinata… _she raised her hand to wipe away the droplet of emotion from her cheek… _you wouldn't believe how **much** those two miss you… every __single__ day._

The woman had, on a very personal level, witnessed as well as 'felt' the Inuzuka male's suffering and subsequent breakdown…

... one that had inevitably occurred only a few days after his Hyuuga wife's tragic death.

He had almost become 'inconsolable' at that stage, obviously in dire need of solid emotional and mental support yet denying any and all from approaching him. It was almost like the dam that he had built around himself... unceremoniously collapsed.

_And all that caused it was just a simple question presented by Takeo,_ Kurenai sighed quietly before turning her stove off, lest her tea boiled over and wiped away at her wet cheek again… trying to hopefully replace her frown with a pleasant smile.

Checking the items in her tray once more, she made her way out of her kitchen and into the drawing room where her ex-student patiently awaited her arrival.

_(Sigh) I'm just simply proud of him for the fact that he's managed to overcome his pain for his child's sake. I really am…_

* * *

**Back in the drawing room**

Opening his closed orbs and looking up from his position of rest once he heard the 'flip-flop' sound of her slippers, Kiba sent a small smile her way as a form of his thanks.

"You didn't have to get me so much sensei…" he began but left his statement hanging precariously due to her sudden snickering, which was 'most likely' at his expense. _Eh?_

"Actually, more than **half** of all this is…" she thumbed towards the stairs, reaching forward to grab a small cupcake for herself before offering one to him, "… meant for those two Kiba."

Rubbing the back of his head as a light chuckle escaped him, the dog-nin accepted her offered treat and took an eager bite out of the latter.

_Mmm!_ he felt his stomach **immediately** agree with his inner expression of pleasure at that, soft taste of the delicacy embracing his taste buds in a sickeningly smooth manner. _Hers are simply the best... as always. Lucky me._

Smiling at the childish look of joy on his face, Kurenai leaned back into her seat and spoke, "How have you been Kiba?"

He met her kind gaze at that, eyebrows scrunching together as a slight amount of suspicion grew in the depths of his dark eyes._ Man, I really gotta stop being so 'on edge' all the time._

The man simply replied back politely, "Uh… I'm good sensei."

He then grinned as she nodded back, "Me and Takeo have been havin' quite a **lot** of fun in recent days ya know. It's been great." _Yeah, but it could've been absolutely perfect if… only…_

Trailing off, his sorrowful thoughts entered his mind once more. He only came back to the present as his senior began to speak herself.

"Hmm, that's good to hear…" Kurenai sipping from her tea with her free hand, "Has he began… training with you yet?" she suddenly inquired, out of genuine curiosity in the matter. _If I know you well enough Kiba, you would've wanted your **only** son to be as strong as you from the time he could walk, hmm… hmm!_

"..."

There was a… sincerity behind her honest query he felt. He could definitely feel it...

… **that** being the main reason as to why he smirked proudly her way, feral grin returning to his features.

"Yep! He sure has sensei."

A glint of mischief appeared in his brown orbs as he continued, "But I gotta tell ya, the kid is a surefire killer already, Ha-ha!"

Kiba gave in to his thoughts yet again at that point, _I'm just glad that he turned out right so far… yeah._

Understanding his reasons for being so awfully **proud** of his young child, the raven-haired woman decided to ask him something slightly... 'different' soon after. _I hope he takes it the right way… here goes._

"Um… Kiba…"

Slitted brown eyes met hers, clearly showing off the inner contentment of their owner... in relation to where he currently found himself to be.

"Have you… have you ever…"

A crease appeared on her forehead as she found herself mentally struggling with her words.

Kiba stayed fixated on his spot, sharp eyes scanning her body language thoroughly... as his nose picking up on her hesitancy without much trouble. _Sensei…_

"Have you ever felt… 'worried' about how Takeo will cope with the lack of… um…"

She purposely left it at that, knowing that the man would have **already** understood where she intended to take their conversation from that point onwards.

...

Closing his eyes, smile disappearing from his face and the dimples in his tattooed cheeks following suit... and his shoulders visibly 'relaxing' at her question, Kiba himself leaned back and folded his arms across his chest as if in deep thought.

Most probably… on how to give his teacher's question a satisfactory answer from his end.

"Heh, I was actually beginning to wonder **when** you would bring that up…" brown eyes met their, more redder, counterparts as the former kept his calm gaze steady, "… sensei."

The woman adopted a look of empathy in her ruby orbs and whispered, "Kiba… I-I'm…"

He raised a single hand slowly, as if to stop her, "It's okay, really. If I don't answer to someone like you sensei, who **will** I be accountable to?" His smile returned along with the conviction present within it… a thing that was easily noticeable due to his deep, casual voice.

Noticeably relieved at his more approachable attitude, Kurenai spoke in a softer tone of voice, "So then…" _I know that you would do __**anything**__ for your son Kiba but… I just can't help but worry sometimes…_

* * *

Placing another whole cupcake into his mouth, contented sigh following his act soon after, the Inuzuka answered back after a heavy swallow, "Hm, yeah… I've been giving it some thought recently sensei."

Her eyes could see only **him** in that moment as he took his own time to reply back appropriately.

"Before she…"

The raven-haired woman lowered her gaze momentarily as he sucked in a deep breath of reassurance right then, seemingly **determined** to come to terms with what had already passed…

"… died, do you know what Hinata told me? Sensei?"

Genuinely curious at the new piece of, obviously personal, information, Kurenai nodded slowly in return. _It must have taken him… a great deal of courage to be able to tell me this... alone._

Her eyes gradually softened further as he continued to speak.

Closing his eyes with another small smile appearing on his lips, Kiba ploughed on, "She told me that no matter what, whether I decide to… marry someone again or try to get some sort of help to take care of Takeo, I…"

He placed his hands on both of his knees and met her gaze once more, "… I should never, **ever** leave him like… she… had to…"

"..." _Kiba..._

Finding it impossible to continue at that point, the man dropped off his answer midway, running a hand through his unkempt hair with a tired sigh.

His former teacher meanwhile, was engaged with her own thoughts and emotions after he had finished.

_You were always like an open book for everyone Kiba,_ she mused, thinking back to the early years of her being a squad leader herself.

_You were so expressive and… 'unabashed' about displaying your feelings or letting your opinions be known to others that…_ a smile formed across her lips at the thought… _it became hard __**not**__ to notice what you had to say. _

Another facet appeared in her head as she delved into the matter further. _But…_

The dog-nin reached out and picked up another cupcake from the tray as she gave him a small nod of approval.

_… your wife, Hinata, could read you 'as well as' understand you. On a **far** clearer basis then anyone else ever could. That's why…_

The woman ended her inner contemplation and sipped on her tea, sad smile of understanding on her silent lips… _she always __**knew**__ that you would never want to settle down again… or even consider it… ever._

"Sensei…? Yo, sensei?"

His concerned voice successfully brought her out of her reverie as she merely smiled in response.

Shaking his head with a small grin, Kiba decided to comment on his former master's age old habits, "Man, no matter how many times you do it, it still gets to me."

Understanding it to be in his nature to still remain loyal towards and genuinely concerned for her well-being, Kurenai began to reply back with a kind smile, "Hmm… sorry about that."

Her nimble fingers began to fiddle with the rim of her cups edge as she sighed softly, "I guess… you, sharing something **that** personal out of the blue, made me think a bit too much all of a sudden."

Shrugging the issue off of his back in his usual manner, the man leaned back into his seat and spoke, eyes fixated onto the chalk-white ceiling of his sensei's house as he visibly began to feel more at ease.

"Sensei…"

The older shinobi caught onto the mellow seriousness of his tone and, having placed her teacup onto the small tray once more, responded, "Hm? Nani?"

He clenched his jaw briefly before wording out his concerns in front of her, "Do you… think that what I'm doing is… 'wrong' in any way?"

Said woman tilted her head to one side, not completely understanding what he was referring to right then. _That's strange, he never asked for any sort of advice from me before…_

"What I mean is…"

He visually connected with her orbs and locked his fingers together, elbows placed on his knees with his torso leaning forward; shoulders hunched over slightly in the process.

"… if I'm… being unfair to Takeo here. You know, by **not** letting him have the right to a mother's love and care… and at such a tender age as well?"

_Kiba… you've… really grown._

Not thinking twice about her answer, Kurenai regained the confidence that was missing from her voice and spoke, "No… I don't Kiba."

"...?"

Somewhat shocked at her instant declaration of moral support, the man sighed and shook his head with an unamused chuckle escaping his lips, "Hm…! It's alright sensei, don't try to humour me. I know that I've been…"

"Then your thinking is wrong," she butted in, much to her guest's further surprise and astonishment.

"In my book, you're not at all selfish if you find yourself to be embroiled in such a difficult position Kiba."

As he kept his curious gaze unmoving from her frame, inwardly wondering as to why she had gotten so 'spirited' about things all of a sudden, Kurenai sighed deeply and continued.

"After all…" she tried to regain her slightly lost composure then, "… who would know your position... better than me?"

Kiba noticed how her tone dipped considerably at that.

Forgetting about his initial thoughts; those regarding interest in what his teacher had to say, he got up and took up the empty space by her side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she nodded slowly in thanks.

"Sensei… I…" _Man, she's right… as always._

* * *

"You know something?"

The jounin raised an eyebrow and kept his lips pursed in a thin line as she, in a **rare** display of venting her innermost emotions, worded out her thoughts and feelings in his presence.

"After Asuma had… died in battle, Shikamaru was the one who came back and informed me about it."

Another gentle squeeze of understanding found its way past his palm and into the sighing woman's trembling shoulder.

"Needless to say, I was devastated. It was like… my entire world had come crashing down upon me, trying to crush me underneath it's enormous weight. While I stood helpless… helpless and unable to do **anything** about it."

Her morose voice suddenly became lightened, much to the brunette's surprise and relief.

"But then… I remembered."

Her hand subconsciously found its way to the area around her 'now' toned stomach, rubbing tiny circles around it as if reminiscing about the memories that had revolved around it at one point of time…

… the ones involving her precious child, the last memento left behind **for** her by her lost love.

"I remembered that… I was not alone. I had no right to simply sit around and mope like some defenseless child anymore."

Her piercing red eyes connected with his as he found his breath momentarily caught in his throat, courtesy of her abrupt emotional change at that point.

_Sensei…_

"There was a new life growing inside of me. The life that meant the most to me right then when **nothing** else seemed to matter."

A deep sigh of inner satisfaction escaped her as she momentarily turned her gaze away from her former student, "I knew, deep in my heart, that I would give absolutely **anything** to keep my unborn child away from harm and prejudice."

"..."

Kiba, while paying absolute attention to his teacher's words, found it hard to ignore the memories that involved the immediate reactions of the villagers to the harsh reality that one of the most respected and well-known shinobi of their village…

… had beared a child out of wedlock.

He **still** found it hard to believe that the common folk would have wanted to make it into such an unnecessarily big issue at that critical stage.

In spite of knowing that said child was, undeniably, the second heir to the clan of the deceased Sandaime Hokage himself, the cruel jibes and insensitive comments from their cursed lips still 'irked' him…

… whenever he recalled them in moments of sorrowful remembrance and inner **regret** at having been unable to do anything for the kind-hearted woman back then.

_Sensei… forgive me._

...

"That I would want to provide for it the sum of the love that would have 'normally' been available for it in abundance… had it's father been alive."

"…" _Sugoi. Compared to this woman, what she went through… all by herself…_

Kiba had, through some fortunate blessing from the divine being above, found himself at the receiving end of a conversation…

… that **let** him learn from the single mother's experience and be able to judge his own actions accordingly in that small moment of insight.

_She's right. At this point… this **very** moment… my son needs me and me alone. There should be no problem for either of us then if I stick with my original plan, right?_

Snapped out of his inner thoughts, once he noticed how the dark-haired female had gone silent after her heartfelt musings, the dog-nin smiled warmly her way, "Sensei…"

Turning towards him, Kurenai wiped away the residue of her tears from her eyes before replying, "Sorry… mm, what is it?"

Getting up and onto his feet, Kiba tucked his left hand into his pocket and gave her a confident thumbs-up with the other; wide grin plastered on his face the whole while.

"Thanks a lot… for everything."

"..."_ Kiba…_

* * *

Smiling back at him, the woman was just about to give him her reply when…

"DADDY!"

"...?"

Glancing in the direction of his son's excited voice, the man raised an amused eyebrow at the sight that greeted him.

"Hm? Watcha got there champ?"

Grinning as large a grin as he possibly could, Takeo proudly showed off his oniichan's hitai-ate… the latter leaning against the railing of the stairs with a smirk on his face as if he found the little boy's antics to be an entirely 'normal' occurrence.

"Look look! Asuma-oniichan let me wear it!"

Raising her hand to her lips with a small giggle following soon after, Kurenai got up and took the excited boy into her arms, "Well, well. Look who wants to be a big, strong ninja like their daddy, hm?"

Nodding his head and waving over to his somewhat stunned father from across her right shoulder, Takeo mouthed out his sheer joy in the man's direction, "Hai! I wanna be big and strong just like daddy Oba-san!"

Giving the child's pleasant disposition a look of understanding…

… and the older Inuzuka one of 'undisguised' pride, the raven-haired woman handed him over to the former with a small nod. _He takes so much after him. (Sigh) It's hard to believe that he has already made up such big plans for himself... and at this young age!_

Moving his gaze from his son's glowing face to the headband, that carried at its center the signature symbol of his village, and then back down to the former, Kiba found a similar grin grow upon his own face at the sight.

_Takeo…_

"Daddy?"

Having suddenly, to the **rude** shock of the two youths and a raised eyebrow of the adult kunoichi present in the room, reached up and removed the hitai-ate from the little boy's forehead, the brown-haired man simply smiled at his confused child... and readily explained to him the reason for his actions.

"Listen son, if you wanna to wear this…" He held the object in his left hand, mere inches from the mildly shocked child's reach.

"… then you've got to **earn** it." _Just like all the other kids._

With his statement made, Kiba tossed the prestigious 'item' back to its original owner…

… with the young lad catching it with no trouble at all, an understanding grin on his face, having 'himself' been in a similar situation once before.

_Hehe, guess he's gonna get a little earful for this…_ Asuma inwardly chuckled, although sincerely hoping for the little tyke to grasp onto the concept quickly… knowing the sheer 'importance' of the latter through experience.

_I wish… I had a dad like Kiba-sensei. (Sigh!) You don't know how **lucky** you are Takeo._

"B-But…" Takeo began, in a rare display of protest at his father's actions. It was blatantly obvious that he had grown kind of 'attached' to the thing and inwardly yearned for it still.

Shaking his head kindly at his lack of understanding, Kiba spoke, "Sorry champ but that's just how the ball rolls, Hehe!"

Sighing upon witnessing his precious child's pout, he decided to clarify himself further, "Listen son, this is something that every boy or girl wants at a certain point of their young lives. I went through the very **same** thing when I was your age too."

"!"

Widened pale eyes greeted Kiba when he glanced over to meet them, causing him to chuckle softly as a reaction.

"R-Really daddy?"

The brunette gave him a small nod, following it up with a brief grin of amusement at the latter's innocence... "Uh-huh, that's right and… ya know something?"

* * *

"..."

Kurenai held her breath, failing to hold back her joyful tears; the 'memorable' scene proving to be too much for her.

The one in which her **own** student was teaching to **his** young son, the all important principle to earning the illustrious title of…

… shinobi.

"In the end… all of it…"

A warm smile grew on his lips as complete 'awe' enveloped the boy's pallid orbs, small mouth partly open in genuine anticipation and admiration for the man he called his father.

"It was **definitely** worth it."

_Wasn't it… Hinata? _he couldn't help but inwardly add, himself knowing the efforts that he had to put up alongside her to earn the title…

… all those years back.

Satisfied at having gotten his point through to the chibi, Kiba turned towards the other two people in the room and gave them a small wave, "I guess… we'll be taking off now."

Wiping away at the droplets of emotion with her right hand, the woman smiled at the both of them and, along with her young son, ushered them out the door and gave the latter her very best wishes…

"Take care you two…"

"Yeah, don't be strangers Kiba-sensei!"

The enthusiastic yell from the genin made the Inuzuka grin back and give him a nod of assurance, "You got it Asuma."

Thinking on his feet, he added with a smirk, "Hehe, I'll also be sure to train ya till your bones start to crack next time!" _Who am I kidding, the kid's got a whole lot more spunk than anyone else of his age group…!_

Grinning at the offer, the dark-haired boy nodded his head vigorously, obviously **overjoyed** at the very prospect. _Awesome!_

"Yeah! I'll be waitin' for you until then… Kiba-sensei!"

Eyes widening at the impressive camaraderie between the two males, Kurenai ruffled the excited boy's hair and laughed, "Whoa there, aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself Hon?" _Not that I really mind…_ she inwardly giggled.

_Wow, to think that one fine day… my __**own**__ student would be fulfilling the teacher's role for my child, hmm… hmm!_

"Aww mom…!" Asuma whined, but had to glance over in the direction of the chuckling Inuzuka jounin almost soon after.

"Heeey, it's okay. I'm sure that she'll let you come over for a few rounds **if** you help her out around the house a whole lot more."

Kiba met his former sensei's gaze at that, smiling softly at the woman as she readily returned his look of understanding. _Thank you… Kiba._

"Yosh…" he looked towards the child in his arms, "… how's about we go and sit in the park for a bit eh?"

His pupil-less eyes widening dangerously, Takeo raised both of his small arms up and nearly yelled out his innate pleasure…

"YAAAY! LET'S GO!"

… as his father grinned at his over-the-top reaction, _Just like his old man, Hehe!_

* * *

**Outside in the streets of Konoha, underneath the colourful evening sky...**

Walking along at a relaxed pace with his son in his hold, the dog-nin turned towards him when the former called out to grab his attention.

"Hm? What is it son?"

Looking down for a moment as if in thought before raising his head up once more, uncharacteristic determination present in his milky orbs, Takeo spoke out in a brave voice, "If.. If I work real hard and… and become a good ninja will you…?"

He hesitated for a short while as his ever-patient father listened carefully to his every word.

_Takeo… you…_

Gathering up his courage, the little boy continued on with his statement, "… will you be… happy daddy?"

"..."

Feeling a wetness rise in his throat and serious moistness well up in his slitted orbs, Kiba hurriedly smiled at his son and worded out his answer…

… all to hide away his state of joy and **immense** pride.

"Well champ... if you do, I'll definitely be the happiest and 'most proud' daddy in the whole wide world!" _Kami… if only Hina could have heard him now, damn I miss her even **more** every passing day…_

"R-Really daddy? Takeo inquired in a small voice, eyes wide.

An affirmative nod was all that he received in response.

"Then I can… I can get to wear that… hiati-ete… hitai… ote… u-umm!"

Chuckling at the child's apparent 'difficulty' at spelling out the name of the object of his desires, the man lifted him higher into the air with a huge grin of joy…

… said boy screaming out his cheer at the fun he was at the receiving end of; view from the height that he was at not being 'too bad' either.

"Ha-ha-ha! Wheeee! Daddy I can fly!"

Bringing him down to his original position into the secure hold of his arms, Kiba ruffled the boy's brown locks and whispered, "It's 'hitai-ate' son… and yes, you **can** fly."

His chocolate eyes softened as he continued, precious pup's curious gaze fixated upon his own, "But only if it's your… 'dream' to do so."

Placing his tiny hands on the broad chest of his parent, Takeo inquired with genuine interest present in his expression, "Wasn't that what…" _Mama…_

Giving the boy a warm hug and heading off towards their next destination, the brown-haired jounin whispered into his hair…

… smile of contentment 'unmoving' from his tattooed face as he did so.

"Yep… that's what your wonderful mama always used to say…"

_And now it's my turn to do so… ne, Hinata?_

* * *

**AN: Phew! That felt good.**

**I'm deeply regretful that I've been off the air for nearly a month now (Damn!) but… I'm quite lucky that there are still some 'good folks' out there who are still interested in my work. =D  
**

**So then, please… PLEASE 'Read & Review' this little chappie and expect another good one in the coming weeks!**

**A HUGE thanks to both 'Korymenei' and 'heartsXkisses' for the kind reviews that they gave me for the previous 2 chapters… \m/**

**Cheers and peace out!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Not to ever be forgotten…

(Part 1)

**Disclaimer: Kinda... 'bored' with doing this over and over again. -.-**

**AN: For the record, Takeo is a 5-year old in this one. This is also the 1st of two contrasting chapters.**

**Now then, I hope you enjoy reading through this 1st chapter as much as the completely 'different' (content-wise atleast!) 2nd one, Hehe!**

**Cheers all around –**

* * *

Running a hand through his messy brown locks, Kiba smiled upon the sight of his hard-working little boy practicing with his projectiles… 'kunai upon kunai' being thrown from the latter's nimble fingers at an impressive rate upon a defenseless tree stump...

... as the follow up bunch of shuriken only drove the point home even further.

_Phew!_ he let loose a hushed whistle at the impressive sight, trying not to distract his focused son from his training. _That kid gets better every passing day!_

The sound of the youngster's small fists making contact with the practice stump made the proud father snicker to himself with a sense of pride, _I__f he keeps **this** up, I'm gonna be havin' my hands full with him in no time at all, Hehe!_

"..."

Takeo abruptly stopped with his fierce punches upon the piece of wood and looked over at his seated father, huge grin on his round face... tiny canines managing to stand out within a healthy row of white teeth.

"Ne, daddy…" he called out, hope lingering at the very tip of his spoken words, "… are we gonna spar together later?"

He began to bounce incessantly, small fists curled tightly by his sides, "Pretty, pretty please?!"

The look of expectation and excitement in his pale orbs nearly succeeded in melting the man's heart away; him returning the former's grin with a smirk and casual nod of compliance at the request.

_(Sigh) I just **can't** say no to him sometimes…_

"Hm, alright champ… I'll make you work real hard so be ready to break some **real** sweat with me soon ok?" _Heh, at the rate he's been goin', the little tyke is gonna make __**me**__ toil hard soon enough. _

An overjoyed expression formed over the boy's face as he turned back to his taijutsu training… beginning to add some well-timed kicks into a flurry of combos, heart and mind already beginning to 'visualize' the scenario of his upcoming spar with his strong father.

"..."

_Looking at how long he's been throwing those hits…_ Kiba inwardly grinned, eager Inuzuka traits starting to perk up at the prospect of their upcoming play-fight... _I'm gonna end up in **really** deep shit soon enough, Ha-ha!_

He silently watched as his pup managed to steadily chip away at the large piece of wood; hits growing even **more** ferocious in their quality.

* * *

**While the small boy was busy with his practice…**

Deciding to lie back down onto the grassy surface, which he had been occupying for the past few hours or so, Kiba sighed deeply and, placing his arms behind his head, let his eyelids droop over his tired vision…

… a welcome wave of sleep overcoming his senses as the sounds of his son's accurate hits began to dissipate from his ears and immediate subconscious.

_Hmm… this feels familiar_, he innately mused, apparently being reminded of a memory that somehow **always** succeeded in making him smile with the formation of unbridled contentment within his heart.

_Oh… _the dog-nin felt his smile widen considerably… _yeah._

He drifted off... a nostalgic aura about him…

… as the fond memory played itself out in his head, like it had been doing so **many** times in the past couple of years.

"..."_ Back then… we were…_

* * *

**The dream**

_"Mmm-hmm. Mm-mm-hmm…"_

_The sweet sound of the familiar melody wafted into his ears as he lay in the lap of said voice's owner…_

_... long strands of her luscious dark locks teasing his tattooed cheeks as he entangled one of them within his lazy fingers, small grin of achievement present on his face throughout._

_Opening his relaxed eyes, the man became visually connected with the angelic creature…_

_… the very **same** one who was stroking his unkempt hair away from his forehead with her dainty and soft fingers, the presence of an adorable and rosy hue on her flushed cheeks; look of contented joy floating around her milky orbs._

_"Ne, Kiba-kun…" the beautiful girl began, her gentle voice making him sigh into her touch involuntarily as she tenderly moved her hand over and across his forehead… lovingly._

_"Hm?" he responded, lazy gaze never **once** moving from her face as he nuzzled his nose into her hand._

_Hinata simply smiled at his actions and spoke, "Shouldn't we be… heading back? The sun is beginning to set… see?" She readily pointed into the far-off distance as if to add emphasis to her valid point._

_With her finger guiding his eyes over to the small hills onto her right, he uncrossed his long legs and straightened them out to provide his gaze with a better view from the position he was currently in…_

_… seeing as his head was in the 'opposite' direction, being placed in her lap._

_("Heh, she's **always** the one to notice such things first huh?" he inwardly chuckled out of genuine amusement at the girls, more recent, evening habit.)_

_"Well, I guess it is huh?" Kiba coolly replied, no trace of hurry **or** worry present in his tone whatsoever as he smirked up at her slightly concerned orbs._

_The woman only furrowed her brows together in growing unease as his laid-back attitude failed in helping her to dissipate her inner doubts... "Then… shouldn't we-?"_

_A sudden peck upon her right cheek by the 'now' seated Inuzuka made her blush and fail to complete her sentence… as his eyes gazed deeply into hers; warmth of his breath tickling her throat._

_"Only if… you really want to hime…" he smiled against her neck, heart beating wildly in his chest as she hesitantly moved her small hands onto his back…_

_… trying to mutely 'encourage' him to lay himself back down onto the soft grass._

_Only this time, it would be…_

_… with her body willingly joining him, a happy sigh coming from her end... one of loving attachment and a sincere want to remain intimately 'close' to him._

_"But…" he continued, stroking her face gently with his forefinger, "… if you really **have** to get back early Hinata, then-"_

_It was **his** turn to be abruptly silenced by her soft, pink lips landing onto his own… surprising him considerably at the bold act as her eyes met his briefly._

_("Whoa… she got me," he couldn't help but think with a small laugh.)_

_... _

_After some priceless seconds of locking lips with the love of his life, Kiba smirked at the bright red blush that appeared upon her embarrassed face… nearly relishing the simple fact that it was **his** presence around her that had made her more rebellious side come up to the surface._

_It was, in more simpler terms, an altogether… 'different' experience according to him._

_"Oh?" he whispered teasingly against her lips, eyes holding a teasing glint as she glanced away from his smoldering gaze; shy look adorning her pallid orbs._

_"Trying to be 'sneaky' all of a sudden, hm?"_

_Failing to contain her giggles in front of him, the kunoichi met his eyes once more and began to finger his mesh shirt shortly thereafter with her forefinger… a pinkish dust surrounding her cheeks the whole time. _

_Her palm brushed over the area just above his heart as she felt his chest rise and fall with every breath that he let out of his relaxed lungs._

_"U-Um… well, it's just that…"_

_"Nani?" he gently coaxed her, feeling his emotions nearly **skyrocket** at the cute look on her nervous face then… wanting to just hide her away from all that existed around them. _

_("Man, I guess that I just wanna kiss her every chance I get, Hehe!" an inner smile of joy, courtesy of his beloved's unrivaled cuteness at that point, appeared in his head as he thought that.)_

* * *

_Her naturally quiet voice made him direct his complete attention towards her soon however._

_"It's just that I… don't want to go back home… just yet." _

_"..." _

_Having confessed her honest feelings to her boyfriend, Hinata continued on with an unsure smile, "Is that weird?"_

_Grinning at her innocence outright, Kiba wrapped his arms more securely around her back and nuzzled the nape of her neck…_

_… her surprised gasps making him breathe in more and more of her intoxicating scent as her body meshed perfectly with his, as if **meant** to._

_"Mm-hm. Not at all love. Not… at… all."_

_Her small laugh and subsequent blush due to their intimacy made him literally lose whatever composure he had been practicing until then…_

_… as he decided to roll the both of them over and then claim her lovely lips with a soft groan of need escaping his throat; snowflake-like hands digging into his scalp as a sweet moan found its way past her grateful lips._

_"Not in a million years…" he added against her cheek later on, after she had halted her giggles at his desperate choice of action… his light kisses framing her perfectly round face thoroughly._

_Hinata, all the while, knew that it was only Kiba's sheer need to be close to her, against her, **with** her that made him want to hold her as close to his shivering and heated body as possible._

_She later theorized that it simply was a part of his personality._

_Having known him for quite a long time and having come across his somewhat 'hasty' decision-making qualities on more than one occasion in the past had provided for her the above information... and quite easily to boot._

_At the end of it all, the Hyuuga female finally deduced that her lover's strong and sincere feelings towards her were to be blamed for his constant 'urges' to have her in his arms…_

_… not that she had ever minded the above mentioned acts of affection, whatsoever._

_"Kiba-kun…" she spoke in his left ear, heart beating hard against her ribcage; **loving** kiss being placed onto her temple by the handsome man looming above her form not too long after._

_"Hina… ta…"_

_He could only smile against her lips as she moved them slowly and tastefully in sync with his, their hot breaths mixing together as their heated faces made it hard for them to stay in control of their physical actions._

_For Kiba, it was becoming simply too hard to breathe as his beloved's form writhed under him; thus making her pleasurable heat flow across his body…_

_… from the very tip of his jaw… _

_... to his chest and then his churning gut._

_"… I love you…"_

_The sensual declaration of love was made by the both of them… _

_… within the same magical moment._

**End of dream**

* * *

A lone tear escaped his closed right eye as the beautiful memory, a part of the unforgettable time when they were still only eighteen and **absolutely** in love with one another, ended within his drowsy mind.

_(Sigh!) It all feels as if it had only happened yesterday,_ he mused to himself, silently.

The dog-nin thought about how wonderful the times were, when he would smuggle his mate out of the prison that she called a home… later taking her around the village to enjoy the beautiful, 'starry' nights.

_Hehe, she really loved those… hm._

Readjusting the position of his sprawled legs, the 26-year old jounin found 'another' happy memory appear within his subconscious.

**This** one making him chuckle slightly and feel light-hearted almost instantly as he replayed it in his head.

_Her cooking was **always** the very best… my... favourite.  
_

* * *

**The second dream**

_'Sniff! Sniff!'_

_An utterly delicious aroma was picked up by his sensitive nose, making his mouth nearly water upon its recognition; eyes gleaming with innate excitement._

_"Is that?" he questioned his gorgeous wife, huge grin slowly growing across his face as she turned around to smile sweetly back at him; most **adorable** of aprons tied around her womanly frame. _

_The Hyuuga female would have, under normal circumstances, looked highly delectable to Kiba… _

_... had his sights **not** been directed someplace else right then._

_("It can't be… but it is!" an innate whoop of joy erupted within his mind as he completely **failed** to keep his eyes off of the sight in front of him.)_

_"Hai… it is, hmm… hmm!" she replied, putting an end to his doubts for good as her giggles failed to be contained within her lips._

_("Oh boy!")_

_The overjoyed Inuzuka male could only yell out his excitement then... "YAHOOO!"_

_Kiba enveloped his laughing spouse from behind and placed kiss upon grateful kiss upon her blushing cheeks as the latter failed to hold in her amused snickering; husband's **childish** antics making her cover her mouth soon after in mortification._

_"K-Kiba! Hmm… hmm! Let m-me finish atleast!"_

_Releasing her from his affectionate assault, the brunette smiled at her flushed face and gave her one last hug of thanks…_

_… his sharp eyes 'unmoving' from the dish present in front of her, tongue running over his lower lip in bated anticipation of the meal that awaited him._

_His mate's soft voice brought him out of his imaginative state son though... _

_"I'm almost done with it… go and wait at the table okay?" Hinata told him softly, milky orbs making him nearly turn into complete **mush** as he dumbly nodded and raced off to occupy his suggested seat... an aura of eagerness about him._

_Muffling her laughter, the woman turned back to her masterpiece and grinned to herself at the antics of her 'over-the-top' husband, hands working skillfully to finish up with the former as she shook her head with a final giggle escaping her._

_"Hinata!" the dog-nin called from the other room, voice carrying an 'all-too-familiar' amount of concern for her within._

_"Hmm? Nani?" she answered back, not really needing to raise her soft voice at all, considering the fact that the space between the two of them was a mere 20-25 feet._

_"Are you gonna need any help with bringing that out Hon?" he questioned, mind desperately trying not to think **too** much about his upcoming feast as he clenched his fists underneath the table._

_"..."_

_Shaking her head slightly at his honest concern **and** innate longing to sink his teeth into her prepared delicacy, Hinata replied back with a secret smile upon her lips, "No dear, I'll be fine."_

_"Oh, okay…" he somewhat mumbled in a quiet tone._

* * *

_**A few minutes later…**_

_Carrying the objects of her famished husband's affections, within her delicate hands, almost always proved to be 'quite' an entertaining task… at least as far as she was concerned._

_"..."_

_Kiba's feral gaze, that on **normal** occasions almost always remained fixated upon his beautiful mate's hourglass figure (as had become his habit) was now having a staring contest of sorts with their dinner's main dish._

_("Oh boy! That looks promising...!" he inwardly grinned with elation, having already seen the thing mere minutes before yet still finding it impossible to get it's image off of his mind.)_

_Placing the large tray onto their small dining table, the woman smiled at her over-eager and surprisingly 'patient' hubby before proceeding to remove the lid from its perch atop the former._

_("Wow... that thing sure smells good.")_

_Suddenly remembering something of 'utmost importance', Kiba nearly leapt from his seat and rushed over to help his love get seated into her own… a warm smile and subsequent kiss of gratitude from her, onto his cheek, making him grin like an absolutely love struck **idiot** soon after. ("Kami, I just love it when she does that," he chuckled.)_

_Hinata smiled warmly at her lover's thoughtful gesture, knowing that, ever since they had first began seeing each other as teenagers, he had never **once** failed to make her feel like something extremely special… not unlike their days as young genin._

_"Thank you dear."_

_Nodding at the loving gaze that she sent his way, one hand placed behind his head, Kiba responded, albeit sheepishly, "No prob Hina." His sharp eyes darted in the direction of the feast that awaited him then... _

_"So uh… about the…"_

_Having had his brown orbs land onto the steaming object... a look of want appeared in the former the longer he continued to stare at it._

_Knowing exactly **what** he was referring to, the kunoichi giggled at the act (surprisingly audibly) before moving her hand across the table to grab onto a nearby knife. _

_"Hai hai… here you go," she assured him before sinking the piece of metal into the side of the 'well- cooked' bird._

_"..." _

_Watching silently from behind her chair, arms placed around it's shoulders as she leaned slightly forward to carry out her task, the Inuzuka male licked his lips hungrily as the strong aroma of the delicious turkey wafted up his sensitive nose._

_("Yum! Here it comes!" he innately rejoiced, almost doing a 'little jig' of victory.)_

_Setting the cut piece onto his plate and then adding a bit of seasoning to it, Hinata gently moved the other items of their meal aside before placing the dog-nin's plate at the center of the little group._

_Said group… consisted of a bowl of simple curry and rice, **her** favourite zenzai, sukiyaki and sashimi… with the almost 'necessary' torikara loyally present by its side along with a finishing addition comprising of steamed rice. _

_The last item was actually a bit of a personal addition provided by the female, in hindsight of the fact that her Inuzuka husband absolutely **loved** having the small pieces of beef present within it to chew on… _

_… even though he was **completely** crazy about her cooking on all fronts anyway._

_Upon her nod, Kiba gave her a peck upon her right cheek in thanks before gratefully returning back to his seat with a wide grin._

_Joining his hands together, "Itadakimasu!" he smiled wide and dug into his scrumptious meal with gusto..._

_... utterly 'oblivious' of the amused gaze sent his way by his snickering wife._

_"!"_

_"Wow!" he nearly yelled, mouth stuffed with the juicy flesh of the cooked bird, "Sugoi! You're just the best Hinata!" he later exclaimed, obviously enjoying every **second** of his delicious meal._

_Turning a bit pink in reaction to his boisterous compliment, Hinata merely began to lift her own chopsticks; whispering back a satisfactory reply, "I'm glad you… liked it that much."_

_"..."_

_"...?"_

* * *

_The abrupt sound of him placing his chopsticks back onto the tablecloth made her look up from her own meal with slightly widened eyes._

_"Liked it?"_

_A raised eyebrow, most likely implying the expression of, 'are you serious?' was what greeted her when she looked up to meet his eyes properly once more._

_"Did you even **try** yours yet Hon?" he questioned, a wicked smirk creeping onto his lips as he noticed his gorgeous angel's eyes widen considerably at what was about to come next._

_"U-Umm… I…" she hesitatingly began…_

_… but could, sadly, never finish._

_"!"_

_Leaping up from his perch (again!), the jounin was by her side in a flash, effortlessly lifting her from her seated position with both hands before replacing her bottom upon the chair with his... as she half-heartedly struggled in his cheeky hold…_

_… **loud** giggles escaping her lips at the former's crazy stunts throughout._

_"Hmm… hmm! K-Kiba wait!"_

_Not paying her any mind, the man proceeded to place her gently upon his lap and, 'silencing' her with a deep kiss upon her agape mouth, reached out for her plate._

_"Mm? Not in the mood to have any dinner tonight hime?" he teasingly inquired, innate mischief shining gloriously across his dark eyes… while at the same time reflecting his beloved's grinning and joyous face within their depths._

_"Ohhh… alright then," the Hyuuga female finally gave in, knowing better than anyone else just how **stubborn** the Inuzuka could be with his… 'demands'._

_Relinquishing his forcefulness upon his poor wife, Kiba smiled wide at her sudden shyness... moving to cup her cheek tenderly as his brown orbs gazed deeply into hers the whole while; her leaning into the affectionate touch of his cool palm._

_"Hehe, I guess it's my turn to do the feeding this time, ne?"_

_Sighing quietly as he reveled in his small victory over her will, Hinata eventually smiled back at her husband; eyes showing off the descent of her prior reluctance, "Hai, I guess so… hmm… hmm!"_

_Lifting her chopsticks upto her mouth slowly, Kiba decided to push his awesome luck and spoke in a mock-childish tone, "Okay. Open wide Hina~chan!"_

_"...!" _

_Turning a flaming red, the woman reluctantly let her husband 'feed' her as he held onto her curvy waist with his free hand…_

_… the rumbling of his light chuckles reverberating against her chest as she remained partially turned towards him the entire time, both hands placed upon each of his shoulders._

_"Mo! Kiba… really…" another faint protest came past her lips, it's owner feeling embarrassed and yet, **loving** the brunettes pampering at the exact same time._

_..._

_Unable to hold onto his increasing levels of innate amusement at the look upon his mate's face, Kiba abruptly dropped the two frail pieces of wood and..._

_... throwing his head back slightly…_

_… **roared** out in laughter._

_'It' being of the type that was meant to be at his embarrassed and flustered wife's expense._

_"HA HA HA! Oh Kami… hmhm! Y-You're too much sometimes Hina! Ha!"_

_"..." _

_Frowning at him and following that up with a pouting fit, Hinata felt even more at unease after she witnessed her husband project the **gall** to explode into another set of humorous chortles._

_"I-I'm sorry Hon… hmhmhm! Pfff!"_

_It was quite unsurprising indeed to see the man laugh his socks off right then; miffed wife perched upon his lap through it all… her glare at that point being of the type that could almost **melt** lead._

_"Really dear, it wasn't all that funny!" she finally protested aloud, whilst feeling her own lips twitch up into a 'half-grin' at the same time… apparently being unable to fend off the Inuzuka male's addictive sounds of laughter._

* * *

_... _

_Quieting himself down after some 'minutes' of steady recovery, Kiba sucked in a calming breath and buried his face into the crook of his wife's neck…_

_… the latter gasping out a bit too loudly at his unexpected action._

_"W-What's the matter?" she inquired, easily recognizable concern visible in her voice._

_Smiling into her hair whilst lifting his face slowly along her cheek, the brunette whispered against her left ear, "Nothing. Nothing's the matter when I'm with you… like this…"_

_He tightened his hold upon his ravishing woman, transferring his body's heat over to her… making her gasp and eventually sigh into his embrace; former's name escaping her lips as she did so._

_"Hmm… really?" she questioned, herself feeling adventurous and quite… 'naughty' all of a sudden as her husband held onto her possessively._

_Smirking at the look of raw desire that flashed across her lilac orbs, the jounin stood up… with her in his arms, bridal style._

_"Yep…" he softened the look in his eyes considerably whilst answering her, "… really." ("Man, I **love** it when she gets like this.")_

_"..." _

_Hinata glanced down at his chest, towards the area immediately near his heart and placed her right hand softly upon it, contemplative look on her face._

_"Hm?" the dog-nin raised a single eyebrow at her actions, curious as to what might be running through her mind then. ("Hinata…")_

_Personal experience over the many years that they had known one another had managed to teach him about the 'unique' ways of his introverted mate. How she would act, how she would react, etc. whenever in a thoughtful mood or the like._

_("What are you thinking about Hina?" he inwardly wondered, "Wanna tell me something?")_

_Looking up once she had managed to straighten her head out, the Hyuuga female merely smiled softly at his apparent confusion…_

_… before doing the 'one thing' that he would have never… _

_… not even in a **billion** years… expected from someone such as her._

_"Hm? Why are you grinning Hina-?"_

_"...!"_

_Jumping clean out of his grasp, the giggling woman raced towards the stairs… an almost 'manic' grin of uncharacteristic mischief present upon her gleaming face once she had reached her destination._

_"Hmm… hmm! You are sooo very gullible dear!" she called out, her form remaining near to the first few steps of said stairs as she patiently waited for her dumbfounded husband to react to her sudden outburst. She had, however, not really expected for him to be so slow with his response though..._

_"W-Wha-?" _

_Kiba Inuzuka was at a **complete** loss for words… _

_… practically made speechless by his normally 'docile' and gentle-mannered wife; eyes remaining widened in their sockets at the latter's uncharacteristic act. ("The hell got into her out of the blue?" he thought, genuine incredulity rising within his system.)_

_Coming back to his senses once his ears picked up on her giggling fit, a mere few feet ahead of him, the man let a 'dastardly' grin erupt upon his tattooed face; eyes turning slightly feral as a predatory aura enveloped him…_

_… innate hunger for a taste of his undeniably **sexy** woman growing faster than even he could handle._

_"Oh… now you've done it Hon," he nearly rasped out, lips in an upward smirk of foreboding as his animalistic gaze moved up and down his gorgeous wife's feminine frame._

_The man stepped forward as his spouse began to step back in a corresponding manner; heart 'pounding' against her chest in bated anticipation._

_"!"_

_A scream of laughter came out Hinata's throat as her sly husband dashed after her, up the stairs and all the way to their bedroom… _

_… as she 'inevitably' found herself pinned down upon the soft bed with him looming above her vulnerable body._

* * *

_... _

_Letting out short puffs of air after their little game had ended, Kiba smirked at his captured prey; eyes glancing towards her partly opened mouth as gasps came flowing out of her plump lips._

_"Gotcha…" he declared proudly, much to her amusement as more giggles escaped her._

_"Hmm… hmm! You sure did…" she replied, soft haze forming over her vision as her lover took in every one of her flushed features hungrily… his own dark orbs glazing over with sheer **want**…_

_… for her._

_Moving his eyes from her beautiful lilac orbs, to her cute little nose, then her flaming cheeks… sliding all the way down to her pink lips, as well as the exposed area around the nape of her smooth neck…_

_… Kiba, to cut a **long** story short, was simply delighted with his acquired prize._

_"How about I…"_

_His beloved's eyes widened further as he sunk his head down to taste her porcelain skin, warm breath upon her **creamy** flesh making her whimper with pleasure underneath him, "… resume with my meal then, hm?"_

_The female found it next to impossible then to deny him his wish… arching her back into his larger frame as he suckled on her neck with a sensual passion lacing every one of his fiery movements._

_"Mmm…" she moaned, running her hands across his broad back, fingernails digging themselves into his thin t-shirt._

_"You really **are** impatient dear…" Hinata complained, although half-heartedly, at his greedy approach, making the brunette snicker against her cheek lightly as a pink tinge formed upon her nose._

_"Hehe, I suppose that the 'reason' for that is lying right below me…"_

_She simply glanced away with a small smile of embarrassment, letting her hands find their way into his unkempt brown locks of their own accord… as his words became the immediate cause of the latter._

_"… making me…" _

_The dog-nin claimed his love's lips with a needy groan escaping his control, as the latter responded graciously with letting her tongue come out to 'play' with his, "… lose **all** control over my body…"_

_His beautiful wife pulled him ever closer, a soft moan of appreciation flowing through her uneven and ragged breaths._

_"… and mind."_

_The ex-heiress' heart (and body) ached to be even closer to the man above her by the passing second, making her seek out his lips with overflowing passion in her approach…_

_… their physical intimacy making the exposed parts of her body nearly burn up with little effort._

_"K-Kiba…" the panting woman breathed out, orbs fixated upon his with a loving look about them; the male's left hand moving across her voluptuous body… in a teasing way throughout._

_"Hina…"_

_..._

_Needless to say, their lavish dinner (downstairs) **did** turn cold…_

_… however, due to the passionate couple only limiting their activities to a reasonable level, did manage to still remain eatable in the end... regardless._

**End of dream**

* * *

Yawning slightly as he felt his brown orbs meet the invading rays of afternoon sunlight, Kiba placed his right hand over his forehead with a small sigh of lethargy. _Well, better go see what the little squirt is upto. I doubt that he's exhausted… yet._

Glancing over towards the place where his small son had been training last, the Inuzuka male frowned a bit, before getting up and onto his feet… mild worry overcoming his naturally protective parental instincts.

"Takeo?" he called out, "Where'd you head off to son?" single arm raised and the hand present at its 'end' being situated by the side of his mouth as he did so.

...

Heading along the trail that signified where his little boy had been previously, the jounin applied his clan's famous **olfactory** skills to use...

... soon finding the dexterous bundle of energy to be quite close by.

_Phew! Man, can that kid give me a heart attack sometimes,_ he inwardly groaned, but with significant relief flowing through his psyche.

Jogging off to the chibi's new location, the slightly curious man came across the former lying down upon the ground, obviously trying to catch his expended breath…

… at least that's what the dog-nin assessed then, witnessing the short puffs of air that were being 'blown out' of his pup's small body via his agape mouth.

Shaking his head at the sight and coming to kneel down beside the exhausted child, Kiba spoke, one arm cradling him gently as he did so, "Mm… overdoing it again huh, champ?"

Grinning up at his father, Takeo replied in a soft voice, moon-like eyes gazing into the dark brown ones of the former, "Hehe, (Pant!) just a (Pant!) little bit daddy."

As he ran his hand softly across the resting youngster's brown locks, the Inuzuka smiled to himself…

… as yet another 'all too memorable' moment, one that had completely changed his and his Hinata's young lives, appeared within his mind.

_Hm, that really was… **the** greatest day of my life._

Takeo's eyes steadily drifted shut as a welcome bout of sleep overtook his tired senses, father's loving touch encouraging him to let his exhausted frame take a much-needed rest... having already spent a good 3 hours in **solid** training previously.

"Mmm… daddy (Yawn!) I'm so… sleepy…" he mumbled as a small smile appeared on his lips... similar one growing along his parent's face as well.

"Yeah…" the man told his pup with a warm gaze radiating off of his slitted pupils, "… rest easy for now soldier." _He simply works too hard sometimes_.

...

The previous thought overtook Kiba's mental state as he gently lifted the boy's small frame into his lap; broad back resting against a nearby tree's trunk.

_(Sigh) That was also… the happiest that I had **ever** seen her._

* * *

**The third (final) dream**

_Whistling merrily to himself as he made his way over to his humble home…_

_… and eventually, he grinned at the very thought, into the loving arms of his **beloved** little wife, Kiba kept his hands tucked into his pockets; casually passing by some of the common folk…_

_… who could generally be found meandering around the many stalls and among the various shops that lined up the streets of his home village. A few of them nodded his way whilst some even smiled and asked him how he was… much to his elation and hidden satisfaction as he responded to them all in kind._

_("Wow… haven't got **any** missions for a whole week!" he inwardly smirked, quite joyful at the very prospect.)_

_Seeing his house appear in the distance, the man hastened his approach and soon found himself upon his doorstep… a feeling of anticipation suddenly overcoming his senses as he did so._

_("Hm… weird. Why do I feel so… 'nervous' all of a sudden?" he wondered with a strange feeling revolving around his gut, "It doesn't feel all **that** unpleasant... but…")_

_Shaking his head free of all thought, the jounin moved to unlock the mahogany door before stepping through it and into his sweet home… _

_… smile returning to his lips soon after._

_"Hina! I'm home!" he called out, grin threatening to nearly split his handsome face apart due to his overflowing joy at finally being within his home's four walls._

_... _

_Not receiving an answer in response, as he was normally accustomed to, the dog-nin raised a confused eyebrow at the unfamiliar silence that greeted him. ("Eh? Did she go out someplace?" he mused off-handedly, scratching at his cheek.)_

_Taking off his slippers and shrugging out of his jacket so that all that he was left with for a top was his thin mesh shirt, Kiba ran a hand through his hair before heading over to the bathroom to give his face a good wash… _

_… the resulting 'grime' from his previous outdoors endeavor being the sole reason for the former._

_("Man, I guess I'll have to whip up something good for the both of us then," he mentally decided, feeling a pleasant warmth spread across his heart at the thought of preparing lunch for both, his hard-working mate and himself.)_

_Finishing up with his task, he then raced up the stairs, casual 'whistling spree' escaping his lips._

_Reaching upstairs, he suddenly halted in his steps… having caught a whiff of Hinata's scent and feeling surprise creep up into his entire system. ("Wha-? She's… in here?")_

_Kiba peeked inside of the master bedroom with a silent aura about him... _

_... seeing his beloved seated on their bed with her hands placed upon her lap and dark locks fanning her face, effectively hiding her visage away from his immediate view._

_"H-Hinata?" he called, hesitancy easily readable in his hushed voice, wondering what could be the matter with the silent female._

_"..." _

_Looking up at the sound of his voice, the Inuzuka noticed fresh tear streaks all over her beautiful face._

_It made him rush over to her side in a **flash**, place his right arm across her shoulder and let words of concern come out through his lips… "What's… what's wrong Hon?"_

_His inquiry made her sigh deeply and hide her face in his chest, droplets of emotion flowing down her cheeks the whole while as uneven breaths escaped her throat._

_Easily becoming aware of the salty scent permeating in the air, the dog-nin gently lifted the woman's crying face up towards his own; brown eyes searching the depths of hers for some much-needed answers. ("What's gotten into her all of a sudden?" he thought, slight worry creeping up into his head at the sight before him.)_

_His helpless situation was aggravated further when his wife wrapped her arms around his neck... _

_... and buried her nose in the crook... of said neck._

_"H-Hinata… please tell me, what's wrong?" he whispered in her ear, returning her embrace and rocking her slowly back and forth as she kept a fast hold onto him in return._

* * *

_**A few tense minutes of silence later…**_

_Upon finding her own feet, the dark bluenette relinquished her hold upon her husband and glanced away from his concerned gaze, eyes shut as she muttered out her answer... "K-Kiba… I-I just found out… that…"_

_Being 'all ears' for her at that moment, the man kept mum as his left hand began to stroke the untidy strands of hair away from the, obviously worried, Hyuuga's face. ("Hinata… what could be making you act... like this?")_

_Bracing herself emotionally for what was about to be spoken by her, Hinata grasped onto the Inuzuka's strong arms with both of her small hands..._

_... and whispered, "That I'm…"_

_("Kami, all of this suspense is **killin**' me over here!" he inwardly groaned, getting a tad bit impatient with his hesitating spouse; innate concern for her nearly going through the roof.)_

_Gathering up every ounce of her courage that she could at that point, the kunoichi finally worded out her recent 'discovery' to her silent beloved; heart pounding with doubt against her ribcage as she did so._

_"… pregnant."_

_... _

_"…?!"_

_The bomb had been dropped._

_The reason for her change in demeanor had at last been unraveled._

_And all that a **hapless** dog-nin had in reply to say to it was…_

_"NAAAANI?!"_

_Leaping up and off the bed as his wife widened her orbs at his shocked reaction, Kiba kept his agape jaw lying on the carpeted floor; brown eyes in a sort of frozen state…_

_… quite unable to fully comprehend or rather, **believe** what his Hyuuga wife had just stated to him._

_"H-Hinata… y-you are…" he began but… verbally choked soon after._

_"..." _

_Looking down at the floor with even more tears threatening to break past her lilac orbs, the petite woman bit her lower lip and tried hard not to let her body tremble… "H-Hai… I just found out after… I had gone for my regular check-up today."_

_Her voice dipped considerably as fresh droplets fell past her flushed cheeks and onto the floor, making her look like a person who was **racked** with self-doubt._

_"..." _

_Blinking a few times and sucking in a calming breath of air, Kiba ran a hand through his messy locks and found himself grinning…_

_… yes, literally 'grinning' and feeling extremely overjoyed._

_All for one…_

_… simple reason._

_("I'm... gonna be a dad.")  
_

_Smiling warmly at the emotional woman seated in front of him, Kiba headed over to her once more and, kneeling down in front of her, lifted her face up gently with his forefinger._

_"Hina?" he spoke, eyes connecting with her own watery pools._

_"..."_

_When she finally found the strength within her to look at him again, he visibly sighed in relief. ("Man, knowing her, she's probably thinking that I'll be all 'shocked and surprised' about this…" the man chuckled, finding it hard not to smile at his mate's sincere nature and way of looking at things.)_

_Wiping away her tears with both of his thumbs, Kiba smiled up at her once again; hearts reflection in his eyes as he spoke… "It's okay."_

_Confused by his words, Hinata began to open her mouth but was softly hushed by her smiling husband._

_"Shhh… please hear me out, hm?"_

_Nodding silently as he took up his place beside her once more, the woman braced herself for his subsequent statement._

_Eyes softening at her nervous visage, the dog-nin gave her a one-armed hug and spoke into her soft hair, "I'm happy… very, **very** happy hime."_

_Finding her tears return, the indigo-haired female began to sob quietly as he wrapped his other arm around her... _

_... her own right one raising itself up to hold onto the former as the male gave her a gentle squeeze of comfort._

_"K-Kiba…"_

_He hushed her tenderly once more as she sighed in his embrace. _

_"You've given me… the greatest gift of all Hinata," he whispered into her hair, vision being blurred by his tears of 'unbridled' joy. "Thank you… thank you so much."_

_Beginning to sob outright as he gently tightened his hold on her, Hinata wept in her husband's arms as he muttered out 'words of love' into her ear… _

_… making her heart feel as if it was about to **burst** with torturous joy and happiness right then._

_"K-Kiba… (Sob!) I-I'm not sure about this. W-Will I be a good mother?" she asked, face being buried in the nape of his neck as he breathed in her heavenly scent with a smile._

_"Trust me hime…" Kiba said, confidence present in his calm tone as he cuddled her ever closer to him, "… you'll be a fantastic mother…" He couldn't help but add his own flavor to the previous statement then, a knowing grin replacing his smile as he did so, "… for… our baby." ("I **know **you will.")_

_Crying even harder as he cooed into her ear, Hinata found it difficult to control her rampant emotions at that point… finding it far easier to simply let out all of her doubts and fears in regards to the responsibility that would come along with her unborn child._

_Her and Kiba's unborn child… a living, breathing symbol of their love for one another. One whom she had began to innately love and treasure from the very moment that she had been informed of its existence within her._

_"..." _

_Breathing deeply to calm her emotionally exhausted frame down a notch, the kunoichi stared up at her husband with a small smile, "I'm… feeling better now Kiba."_

_Grinning down at her and easing his arms hold on her body, the Inuzuka ran a hand along the silky river of her dark hair and said, "Hm, so does this mean that I can… celebrate now?"_

_"...?"_

_Milky orbs easily showing off her confusion, Hinata tilted her head to one side as her smirking husband simply got up from his perch and headed towards their bedroom window. (Kami… I **can't** hold it in anymore…!" he smirked to himself with glee.)_

_..._

_What happened **next** however, would remain etched within her heart and mind for the rest of her life… unsurprisingly enough._

_Reaching up to open both of the glass panes that made up the medium-sized window, Kiba sucked in a deep breath of air into his lungs and…_

_… 'nearly' screamed those very same lungs right out._

_"I'M GONNA BE A DAD! WOOOHOOO! YOU HEAR THAT WORLD! HA-HA-HA!"_

_"!" _

_Almost feeling as if she might fall off the very bed that she was seated upon, Hinata covered her ears up at the sound of the overjoyed Inuzuka's yells of excitement and triumph…_

_… feeling a wide grin form across her lips as well as a fit of giggles follow up soon after... knowing just how much the joyful news emotionally meant to the man who was her loving husband as well as the father of her unborn child._

_Turning back to his laughing wife as pants escaped his 'nearly' hoarsened throat, Kiba chuckled and raced over to scoop her up and into his arms._

_"YAHOOO! I LOVE YOU HINATA! I love you I love you I love you!" he yelled incessantly, feeling the pounding in his chest to be similar in nature to constant screams of elation and gleeful cheer._

_Feeling relatively dizzy as he spun her round and round, in a mad rush, the female laughed out loud at his childish excitement and **begged** for him to put her back down… "Hmm… hmm! O-Oh please! Enough dear… I-I'm getting dizzy, hmm… hmm!"_

_Relenting in his cheerful approach, the man gently placed his gorgeous mate down onto her feet and kissed her hard, shoving his tongue into her warm cavern…_

_… which, unsurprisingly, made the poor woman feel light-headed almost instantly._

_Running her fingers along his scalp, the woman smiled and broke their lip lock… blushing furiously as he gave her a look of **pure** admiration and reverence._

_"..." _

_Knowing that he was looking at the woman who was his mate and the 'soon-to-be' mother of his offspring, the dog-nin felt fresh tears of happiness escape his conscious control. ("Damn I love her…")_

_Kiba cupped Hinata's cheek gently and leaned his forehead against hers... her soft breaths making him nearly loose his sense of self right then. _

_"Today… is the **happiest** day of my entire life Hina."_

_He opened his brown orbs and found her moist ones to be the 'most beautiful' in the whole world, quivering lips that were eager to state to him their owner's joy making him smile back kindly at her._

_The man readily enveloped his wife in a crushing hug of affection then, sighing into her dark locks as she sniffed softly into his chest, "It really is."_

_... _

_Finding her voice, the young wife replied into his shirt, hands placed on his shoulders, "M-Mine too Kiba… I'm so happy."_

_Knowing that her prior fear had completely subsided by then, Hinata managed to smile back at her loving husband as he knelt down in front of her again. _

_"K-Kiba?"_

_Placing his left ear onto the area just around her toned stomach, the brunette smiled wide, the faint scent of his unborn child making his heart beat faster with each new breath that came past his lips._

_Kissing the spot lovingly as his angel ran her fingers across his messy locks once more, Kiba looked up at her with a huge grin on his tattooed face... "This is… like a dream for me Hina. One, which I want to **never** wake up from… ever."_

_"..."_

_His heartfelt words made her smile warmly at him, as he stood up and embraced her from behind… tenderly running his fingers across her flat belly; unparalleled excitement at getting to be a father making him inwardly 'tremble' with anticipation the entire while._

_"Hmm…" she closed her eyes and leaned up to accept his kiss once more, "… me too."_

_("Thank you Hinata… for making my dreams come true.") _

_The words were not the type to be spoken, since in that one moment of their mutual joy, happiness could only be **felt**..._

_... and not spoken out through mere words._

**End of dream**

* * *

"!"

Jerking awake after he felt a twig fall by his nose, Kiba glanced up irritably at the culprit and found it to only be a busy songbird, it's nest being the main reason for the previous crime.

_Whoa, how much time passed by since I dozed off?_ he wondered, looking at his watch and finding it to only be mid-noon. _I thought that we might miss out on dinner for a moment there, Hehe!_ he sighed in relief.

Noticing his son's small hands upon his stomach as the boy wriggled awake, the man smiled wide, _He really sleeps like a log sometimes…_

"Okay, rise and shine kiddo… we gotta go and grab ourselves a little snack!" he informed the yawning child, a passing look of amusement in his gaze.

"...?"

Rubbing at his eyes, the lad smiled up at his father and replied, "Mmm… okay, lets go to Ichiraku's daddy!"

"Again?" Kiba exclaimed, surprised by his pups great liking for the food joint.

He was met with a pair of lilac orbs that he simply could **not** say 'no' to soon after… _Damn, he didn't have to go and cheat on me with that… trick,_ he frowned comically, being reminded of his late wife's 'secret weapon' at that point.

Grinning at the boy nevertheless, the man picked him up and into his arms; former's small hands resting on his shoulders as he did so.

"Yosh, lets be off then!"

"YAAAY!" the junior Inuzuka cheered, excitement present in abundance within his pupil-less eyes.

_I can listen to his cheer all day…_ Kiba inwardly sighed, feeling his heart well up in memory of the last dream that he had just relived.

* * *

**As the duo walked along the gravelly path that led back to the main streets of Konoha**

"..."

Suddenly halting in his tracks, as an 'all-too-familiar' scent wafted up his sensitive nose, the Inuzuka male frowned deeply at the new arrival. _Heh, I was beginning to wonder when they would send one of their lapdogs over…_

"Ya know…" he began in an even tone, keeping his annoyance well under control as he spoke, "I **don't** appreciate people sneaking up on me like that…"

He turned around to face his tracker dead on, "… Neji."

"...?" _Huh? Uncle Neji?_

"..."

Said man came out from his location behind a tree and nodded slowly in the direction of the two… pale eyes as serious as ever.

"!"

Big, round eyes widening with joy at the sight of his maternal uncle, Takeo voiced out his greetings towards the man, as had been taught to him by his late mother… "Konnichi wa Neji-ojisan!"

* * *

**AN: Well, there's my cliffhanger! ;D**

**Kindly offer to me your ideas, suggestions AND reactions to this latest chapter my good people… via some awesome REVIEWS! (Lolz)**

**Keep your eyes peeled for the second part of this 'uber-lengthy' chappie too cuz it will be out real soon as well! (promise!)**

**That's all for now, I'm off!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Not to ever be forgotten…

(Part 2)

**Disclaimer: This is merely a fictional piece of work that uses characters and various elements from the 'Naruto' manga.**

**AN: Here's the continuation that you've been waiting for guys! **

**This chappie shall (primarily) focus upon: **

**1) The final showdown between the two men in Takeo's life (You read right… LOL)**

**2) The thoughts and feelings of a certain 'guilt-ridden' younger sister**

**Enjoy ;–)**

* * *

**Hyuuga compound**

Arms folded across her chest, pale eyes scanning the place of her birth... a young woman sighed wistfully to herself… her inner troubles steadily eating away at her from within as she did so.

_I bet he's finally happy…_ she mused, sore bitterness being crystal clear the whole while... _getting to do things **his** way._

Her rightful anger and frustration was directed towards her proud father who, unsurprisingly, had become the prime cause of her sleepless nights as of late... effectively leaving her feeling quite lonely as an internal dilemma continued to surround her from...

... any and all sides.

"..."

Noticing a pair of swallows chase each other across the bright blue sky, she felt her vision moisten… if only slightly. _Poor Kiba…_

The female glanced over towards the afternoon sun onto her left, yet another heavy sigh escaping her lips... _I… really wish I knew just **how** he finds the inner strength to handle such things._

Hearing her aide calling out to her from within the building behind her present location, the dark-haired woman nodded in compliance and morosely returned to her illustrious family's dwelling…

… the former bowing low in servitude whilst requesting for her liege to be 'present' at the decided place upon the agreed time.

"That will be all… thank you Himiko," the moon-eyed female smiled in reply as the old dame scurried off to tend to her other important duties.

"..."

Feeling an unease grow within her troubled heart, she closed the main door after her and stared at the tatami mats lying just ahead; mind not yet ready to focus on other, more trivial, things.

_(Sigh) I hope… that niisan manages to convince him... somehow.  
_

* * *

**Back with the little 'scene', unfolding only mere metres away from Konoha Academy...**

Subconsciously tightening his hold upon his beaming pup, the suspicious brunette frowned deeply in the direction of his late wife's relative... not really appreciating the look in the latter's eyes at that point.

"I'll ask ya again, **why** are you here Neji?" he all but growled at the dark-haired man. _Not that I don't know your reason for poppin' up out of the blue._

"..."

Removing his gaze from the obviously 'hostile' man in front of him and planting it onto his wide-eyed nephew, Neji felt a sad smile grace his pale features… making him look highly awkward and only causing further confusion to arise in the mind of the Inuzuka father.

Who was currently staring **daggers** in his direction.

_Well, I 'did' expect him to be on his guard…_ Neji inwardly sighed in understanding_..._ _especially after what had occurred a couple of years ago._

Thinking over his words carefully, the Hyuuga decided to simply get it over with before things escalated too much between the both of them.

"Kiba I…" he inadvertently cleared his throat, so as to be able to maintain his calm tone throughout. _Here goes._

"I've come to inform you about a meeting that Hiashi-sama-"

He noted the deep **scowl** that crossed his fellow jounin's tattooed face and merely shrugged it off; composure remaining solid and intact, "-has decided to set up. I do not know a lot about it's details but…"

The pitch of his voice lowered as he let his fine brows furrow together, "… from what I've gathered so far, his intent is to settle a few things with you... for the last time."

"…"

Much to the taller man's surprise, Kiba grinned menacingly at his proposal, feral orbs garnering a look of near bloodlust as he did so.

_Well, well…!_

"Oh? So the old fart wants to have a little match with me eh?" _I really wouldn't mind making the short trip over at all then!_

Eyes widening slightly at the former's insinuation, Neji hastily raised his right hand up and spoke, "No. You're mistaken."

A raised eyebrow from the Inuzuka only made him sigh and word out his clarification... whilst hoping to **not** be at the receiving end of the protective father's rage... "What I meant, was that he wants to settle the rights to… Takeo's 'custody' for the last time."

"...?!"

Ignoring the startled cry of disbelief from his son, Kiba almost yelled out his indignation at the Hyuuga's face, "WHAT?!"

Neji could only nod in reply… his sheer helplessness in the matter easily visible upon his sharp features, "Yes, he has ordered your presence in the estates within the next hour. The meeting shall proceed from there."

"!" _Why that rotten… grrr!_

Turning to leave once he had made sure that the befuddled and **highly** furious male was aware of what needed to be done, the Hyuuga prodigy voiced out his final words to the latter…

"Oh, there is more."

Boring holes into the back of the dark-haired man's skull, Kiba, thankfully, managed to keep his volatile temper in check.

"There is, according to **him**…"

The undisguised dislike in Neji's voice was unmistakably genuine, he felt.

"… no need to get your clan, **or** family in general, involved in all of this."

"...?"

Takeo, not really understanding what all had just been taking place around him, simply kept mum and held onto his father's vest; small fingers fastening themselves around the dark green fabric as his lower lip quivered slightly.

An abrupt **drop** in the immediate temperature made both, father and son, feel an unusual chill; anxiety in their respective systems growing by the second as Neji somehow kept his cool tone in check.

"Also…"

Blinking in complete curiosity as to what he may state further, the dog-nin stayed rooted to his spot, oddly enough.

"… you are required to bring… your son with you." _As if the first condition wasn't cheeky enough,_ he inwardly snorted.

"?!"

Having said what all he had been entrusted with, the stoic Hyuuga immediately took his leave from the vicinity… obviously **not** in the mood to continue the unpleasant conversation any longer than necessary.

_I'm… sorry Kiba_, he mentally cursed himself, trying to control his rampaging emotions by clenching his fists as tightly as humanely possible; eyes shut in apparent shame at the knowledge that he was powerless to do anything for his comrade and young nephew.

_I… never even **had** the chance to do anything for you… or your son._

* * *

**Kiba -  
**

Staring into almost nothingness for a good while… before being jerked awake by his frantic son, the Inuzuka promptly returned to his senses and glanced towards the small boy.

"Huh? W-What is it son?" he fumbled out with slightly widened eyes, the words of the prior conversation still echoing in his head.

Keeping his large white orbs fixated upon his father's slitted ones, Takeo spoke in a small voice, "W-What did ojisan mean by all that daddy? Are we… are we gonna go see grandpa today?"

Rubbing the back of his neck before letting out a big sigh, Kiba placed the curious boy onto a nearby bench and himself took a seat onto the latter's left; mind trying its **hardest** to come up with a satisfactory explanation all the while…

_I guess it **is** about time I told him about… that._

Wrapping an easy arm around the chibi's small shoulders with a gentle smile, he spoke, "Hm. Alright son I'll tell you."

Takeo's face remained patient as his father stated out his answer.

"Your... 'grandpa' uh… wants to… well…"

The brunette glanced away momentarily in order to gather up his courage, lest he chickened out for fear of making his little pup scared or apprehensive once he had finished speaking.

"He wants you to live… **away** from daddy. In that big old house that mama used to live in before she and I got married."

Waiting for an initial reaction from the boy apparently proved to be the 'smart thing' on Kiba's right then... it seemed.

"B-But why?! I don't wanna live there daddy! Why can't I stay with you?"

Cries filled with righteous desperation and understandable fright found their way out of the child's throat as his father gave him a one-armed hug in response… soft smile gracing his lips as he did so.

"Hey… don't worry champ. I didn't say that I'm **letting** you stay there now did I?"

Looking up into the dog-nin's eyes, Takeo saw the tiniest hint of raw determination within them as further words of reassurance came flowing through his parted lips.

"All we need to do…" Kiba began, ruffling his 'still' scared son's brown spikes as he did so, "… is go and tell him that you're completely happy to stay with your old man, alright?"

"..."

Wiping away a stray tear droplet from the child's cheek with the pad of his big thumb, the jounin felt the tension present upon the former's face ease considerably. _Poor kid, he hardly even __**knows**__ that old kook and now… he's gotta learn about all of the crap that goes on within that house of his._

The man, nevertheless, proceeded to speak with optimism shining through his words.

"All your Daddy needs to do is go there and tell your gramps that there's no need to worry about you and **where** you'll be living from today onwards cuz…"

Much to the boy's (joyful) surprise, Kiba hoisted him up and onto his shoulders with a big grin on his tattooed face.

"… you and me **are** gonna be stayin' together! Hehe!"

Trying to meet the corner of his father's eye, Takeo asked with an inquisitive tone present in his voice, "Forever?"

Smiling up at the obviously worried child, the male winked and replied, "You betcha little man!"

As he had done the former, a strange feeling of warmth spread across his chest... making his once doubtful thoughts gain a new lease of life. _Weird. I'm starting to feel more… 'positive' about all of this now,_ he inwardly commented, trying to focus more upon his boy's happy laugh instead.

The sudden question presented by the youngster immediately brought him out of his reverie however.

"Where are we going now daddy?" Takeo asked, keeping his small hands placed atop the man's head, fingers buried in the messy spikes of dark brown.

"Hm?"

Thinking quickly on his feet, Kiba responded with the very first idea that popped up in his head, "Oh! Yeah… it's like your uncle said Takeo. We gotta go and meet up with that ass-I-I mean your grandpa now." _Phew! Close one…_

Tilting his head to the side in mild confusion at his father's verbal fumble, the chibi simply nodded back and proceeded to question the flustered Inuzuka once again… "Ano… um… then will we really get to see grandpa too?"

"..."

Adorning a look of pitiful empathy upon hearing his innocent offspring's honest query, the dog-nin decided to answer in kind... "Uh… yeah son. We'll definitely get to… see him." _And real soon too,_ he mentally added, fortifying his emotional defenses in advance.

Kiba, for the record, was the sole (living) person to know firsthand about the fragile (or rather, non-existent) relationship between the Hyuuga leader and his little pup… having previously not **once** known the former to seek out to know more about the boy.

It was as if the man was completely oblivious to the child's very existence. _Heh, that fact wouldn't surprise me 'one bit' to be honest._

But, as he would later come to figure out, Hiashi Hyuuga was simply **against** admitting that the hybrid child was a part of his own flesh and blood… all other biological and sentimental 'reasons' be damned.

Sighing quietly to himself at the fact that he, himself, had never once made an effort to let his son get to know his own maternal grandparent, Kiba felt a feeling of mild guilt build up in his gut as he walked onwards to his late wife's place of birth…

… silent pup perched securely upon his broad shoulders.

_Maybe…_ he began to question himself, eyes narrowing down to a frown of self-contemplation… _maybe I should've atleast __**tried**__ to bridge the gap between those two._

It was an admittance that… made him realize that he was just as 'imperfect' a person as the man who he was about to face.

Noticing that they were almost at their destination, the man tightened his hands grip upon his son's small knees, albeit only slightly, as if trying to gain reassurance for himself through the instinctive act.

_We're here…_

The Inuzuka glanced back at his kid with a 'trust-me-on-this-one' look in his dark orbs then.

"Here we go Takeo, don't worry too much while we're in there okay?"

The boy responded without missing a beat, confidence and carefree attitude returning in full flow, "Alright daddy!"

* * *

**Inside the personal chamber of a certain Hyuuga female...**

Combing through her dark tresses with a feeling of anxiety growing within her heart by the passing second, the young woman sighed heavily and got up from her seat with a small frown; reflection making her want to literally punch the surface upon which it was situated…

… reason not even being 'remotely' related to her looks.

_Why?_ she inwardly wailed. _Why did I just sit still and let this happen?!_

Noticing the appearance of fresh tears upon her cheeks, she rubbed at the former with the back of her hand, refusing to let herself break down at that point. _I… can't_._ No, not now._

"...!"

Abrupt knocking upon her door managed to successfully bring her out of her internal debate as she whipped in the direction of said door.

"Ano… Hanabi-sama?"

Clearing her throat and turning back towards her vanity mirror to check for any remaining tear streaks, the second-born daughter readily responded, "Yes, come in Himiko."

Opening the door cautiously before bowing low in front of her young mistress, the woman smiled and stated the reason for her call, "It is time Hanabi-sama. Your father has called for your presence in the main council's room immediately."

Nodding back at her aide with a small smile, "Thank you. I'll get going then," Hanabi moved past the kindly servant and out of her room… thoughts staying two-sided whilst her heart remained filled with nervous emotions for what awaited her ahead.

_(Sigh) No, I can't afford to show any sort of weakness here… it'll probably only make things worse. _

Her thoughts diverted towards her innate concern for her brother-in-law and young nephew soon after... _He will certainly need __**all**__ the support that he can get right now… what with niisan feeling 'more-than-inadequate' at present._

As she made her way past lengthy hallways and darkened corridors, towards her destination, the young woman felt a droplet of sweat roll down past her neck; eyes narrowing in mild hesitancy.

_What is **wrong** with me? I need to stay focused here! Because…_

She couldn't help but stop herself there as her own innate guilt began to manifest her heart and mind once again… eating away at her conscience as old memories resurfaced in her troubled psyche. _Neesan…_

An unexpected return of the crystal clear droplets, as they flowed past her pupil-less orbs and onto her cheeks, made her halt her approach with immediate effect; fist supported upon the corridors wall with it's owner biting her lower lip in order to keep her silent sobs as 'mute' as possible…

… more-than-knowing that any sort of emotional display at present would serve to only deviate her from her chosen path at that point. Something that she could simply **not** afford… under any condition whatsoever.

_I-I'm… (Sob!) so sorry! Please… forgive me, wherever you may be…_

The woman placed her clenched fist over her chest and ardently hoped that her heartfelt apology would reach her deceased sibling… _I'll be sure to pay my last respects to you 'properly' once all of this is done and dealt with. I promise…_

… her resolve being returned to its rightful place as she resumed her brisk walk towards the (accursed) council room.

_My nephew… your son, will not be harmed neesan. You have my word, _she inwardly vowed, fierce determination shining through her milky orbs as she came face to face with the large door that separated her from her... 'parent'.

_It's time. I'll put an end to this._

* * *

**Outside the main family building**

Having reached their destined location, Kiba placed his son down carefully and, grasping his small hand with his own, proceeded to knock loudly on the large door that framed the entranceway to the inner sanctums of the main family's 'home'.

_C'mon, take it easy Kiba. It won't take long if you play it safe… yeah._

Tugging on his parent's hand, Takeo waited patiently until the man had provided him with his utmost attention; inquisitive eyes fixated upon the latter.

"Yeah? What's up son?" the Inuzuka questioned his pup.

"..."

Unsure as to how he could phrase his query, the boy kept mum for a few seconds before speaking up.

_Takeo you… shouldn't have to go through all this. I'm sorry._

"Will… will grandpa talk to me too daddy?"

"...?"

Genuinely surprised at what the chibi's prime concern (at that point) was, Kiba gave him a soft smile of understanding and, with the same hand that was securely placed in the former's, gave him a playful 'punch' upon his soft cheek. "Heh, he sure will son."

As the youngster's face fell at his answer, the dog-nin promptly saved the deteriorating situation as quickly as he could. _Whoa, that's some reaction he gave there…!_

"But only **after** his talk with daddy is finished alright? You cool with that?"

Thinking over the prospect for a moment, Takeo grinned slightly, finding it to his apparent liking, "Yeah! Alright daddy, I'll wait."

Smirking at the suddenly cheerful lad with well-placed pride shining in his feral orbs, the brunette nodded back and turned towards the door...

... right as it was pulled back by one of the many aides of the main family.

"Yes? Oh! Kiba-san, you're here early…!"

Waving good-naturedly at the elderly lady, he glanced towards his young son as the boy waved in turn, big grin adorning his face as well.

"Ohayo Himiko-san!" he greeted the beaming old dame.

_What a well-mannered young man he is,_ she mused to herself, feeling genuine empathy for, both, the Inuzuka father and the little boy in front of her._ (Sigh!) His mother certainly raised him 'beautifully' in the… short time that she had with him._

"Come in, come in! Hiashi-sama has been… awaiting your arrival."

Kiba noticed how the kindness in her voice suddenly 'dissipated' at the mention of her master... but nevertheless decided to brush it off as he had more pressing matters to deal with in a short while. _I wouldn't be surprised if the only one who even 'likes' him a little at this point is his own mother! _he innately chuckled, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

* * *

**The man's unquestionable distaste for his father-in-law would have to wait for another day as…**

"So you two made it… I'm glad."

Turning towards the owner of the cool and composed voice, the jounin raised an eyebrow, as if to acknowledge the new arrival, "Neji."

"..."

Giving his young nephew a rare smile before meeting his colleague's pensive gaze, the Hyuuga spoke; hand gesturing towards the hallway onto his right, "This way."

Turning his head back towards the elderly aide, Kiba gave her a toothy grin, "Thanks for letting us in. See ya…"

"..."

Smiling at the duo as they headed off after the dark-haired male, Himiko sighed deeply and prayed for all to go well for the two involved individuals…

... **after** she had waved back at the sweet-natured young son of her late mistress; latter giving her one of his 'own' goodbyes.

_Kami-sama… please watch over the both of them in there._

* * *

**Inside -  
**

Following the Hyuuga prodigy silently, into the innermost sanctums of the manor, the nervous little boy decided to speak up.

"U-Um… uncle Neji?"

Acknowledging the child's query by glancing back at him from the corner of his pale eye, Neji nodded slightly. "Yes?"

Scratching at his cheek, grip upon his father's hand tightening subconsciously, Takeo stated his inner doubts...

"D-Do you know why… why grandpa wants to see us?"

Chocolate slits widening at his son's powers of intuition, Kiba couldn't help but inwardly grin with pride at his perceptive ability, _Heh, he __**sure**__ is resourceful when he wants to be I'll give him that!_

Raising an eyebrow before returning his gaze onto the hallway ahead of him, Neji let his eyelids droop for a moment before replying, "He…" an understandable hesitation laced his 'usually' composed tone soon after, "… wants to decide where you'll be staying… from now on."

"…?!"

"..."

Giving his brother-in-law a dirty look before feeling waves of fear emanate off of his young pup, Kiba frowned in mild irritation. _Man, why'd he have to go and do that! You **don't** tell something like that to a kid's face dumbass!_

He had long since known Neji to not 'really' be any good with children in the past too... but, the previous act had definitely managed to take the cake in his opinion. Those concerns however, had to be left for a more opportune time as…

Halting in his tracks (and immediately causing the former to hold true for his parent as well) Takeo looked up at his shame-faced father before feeling his lower lip tremble in rightful denial. _W-What?_

Feeling too **damn** guilty to even be able to meet the little boy's sorrowful eyes at that point, the dog-nin knelt down to his level, placing a thumb upon the chibi's wet cheek.

"Takeo…" he began.

"Why daddy?" his son cut him off, quite aggressively to be frank. "**Why** can't I stay with you? Y-You promised!" _You did…_

Unable to continue further as his small body began to rack with pathetic sobs of uncertainty and fear, Takeo rubbed at his eyes with the backs of his hands as more hushed sobs escaped his lips.

Giving the Inuzuka male an apologetic look, Neji quietly moved a few feet away from the scene so as to give the father-son duo their much-needed privacy…

... privacy that was, right then, highly essential for them to finally be able to talk things out... 'properly'.

Rubbing the depressed child's head with a sad smile upon his lips, Kiba gently touched his forehead with his own before speaking again... "Listen son…"

Pulling back to gauge the youngling's reaction, he smiled softly in innate triumph… knowing that he had at last managed to get through to him.

"… as long as you've got me by your side…" His large hand moved south, over to the reddened cheek of the boy; latter tentatively placing his smaller one over it.

"… you don't, and I'm serious about this, **don't** have to worry about a thing. Alright?"

Misty eyes displaying their lingering doubts as clear as day, Takeo soon found his heart telling him to start believing in his father's words as soon as the man finished speaking them. "Daddy…"

Nodding his head before standing up to ruffle his hair all over again, Kiba winked down at the awestruck boy, "Yup, your old man isn't going to let you go… no matter what!" _Never. Not as long as I've got a say in it, _he inwardly added with finality.

Finding his previous tear streaks replaced by whole new ones…

… these belonging to those of pure joy and relief, Takeo grinned happily and embraced his loving father's leg... the adult chuckling softly in tandem.

"Hey… now don't go and get me all mushy on me alright? I've still got your grouchy grandpa to deal with ya know…"

Nodding vigorously at the man before reclaiming his hand in his own, the boy led him towards the solitary Hyuuga male with new sense of determination shining brightly in his moon-like orbs.

_You planning on helpin' him out through this one… Hina? _Kiba questioned to no one in particular, apparently feeling all 'pumped up' for the confrontation lying ahead of them both. _Let's go and show that old kook who's the real boss then! _his feral grin returned, making a certain **gleam **of confidence reappear in his slitted orbs.

"Let's go and see grandpa, uncle Neji!" the youngster 'all but yelled' across the hallway as the prodigy merely raised another eyebrow in response.

_Hmph, he surely **is** his flesh and blood if anything,_ he innately smirked in amusement at the boy's excitement, eyes landing upon the boy's father to show off his approval.

"..."

Returning his gaze to its more serious form, Neji promptly led the way towards the large door at the end of the passage. _Now then… it's time to put their courage and faith to the ultimate test._

* * *

**Inside the spacious room…**

Seated on one of the intricate tatami mats, hair fanning her face and making her features hard to make out, Hanabi Hyuuga sighed deeply as a couple of familiar voices reached her ears from beyond the large room's walls.

_They're here,_ she confirmed, disarming waves of nervousness creeping up along her system as she thought more and more about the former.

Getting up from her seated position, the young woman made her way over to the door that separated her from the people beyond it. _It's still quite early,_ she noted, more or less to herself.

Placing her hands over the handles; cold sweat forming near the base of her neck and around her palms, she bit her lower lip and swung the two wooden doors apart… only to be met with her two guests…

... face to face.

"…"

Rushing forward to hug his aunt around her waist, Takeo beamed up at the surprised woman, an aura of joy surrounding his small frame.

"Aunt Hanabi! You're here too?!"

"...?" _She's here too?_

Hurriedly turning away from Kiba's calm gaze in her direction, Hanabi smiled down at her nephew, the last living legacy of her late sister, before running her fingers over his messy brown spikes.

"Yes Takeo-kun. I'll be here for you... too."

Laughing out loud in excitement at her words, the energized lad turned towards his father to 'repeat' (or relay) her statement over to him... yet found the man's attention fixated upon something else…

… or rather, some**one**.

_Daddy?_

"..."

Keeping his sharp eyes glued onto the, visibly uncomfortable, younger sister of his late wife, a cold emotion present within the whole while… Kiba kept his lips sealed in a thin line lest some of his more 'colourful' words found their way out of his system. _(Sigh) This isn't the time for that. I gotta give all of my focus to my talk with the old man right now,_ he mentally decided, choosing to handle the tension between himself and the nervous woman at a later time.

Looking over to the quiet man onto his right he asked in a bored tone, "So? Where is he?"

The dog-nin soon received his answer from 'up ahead' however…

"Over here Inuzuka."

_Eh?_

Landing his eyes upon the form of the clan leader standing ahead of him, Kiba smirked with a wicked gleam in his brown orbs, _Heh, the guy knows how to make a dramatic entrance atleast… I'll give him that._

Making his way over to the seat situated at the far end of the room, Hiashi Hyuuga seated himself, bored sigh escaping his lips as he gestured for his guests to make their way before him.

"If you please," he coolly stated, gaze flickering for a brief second towards the youngest owner of his clan's Kekkei Genkai in the room before returning to the father of the latter.

Patting his son on the small of his back gently and nodding with a reassuring smile, Kiba made his way towards the elderly Hyuuga... a mask of indifference present upon his face. _Let's go old man. I'm ready to settle this right here… once and for all._

"..."

Getting a good look at his grandfather before glancing back at his silent uncle and aunt, Takeo found himself sweating in uncertainty as the seconds 'painfully' ticked by.

"What are you staring at boy?!" questioned the eldest Hyuuga in the room, hawk-like eyes boring intensely into the youngster's skull as he spoke. _He's inherited his mother's eyes after all… interesting._

Rubbing the back of his head before meeting the man's scrutinizing gaze, Takeo nearly whimpered out his reply, "A-Ano… nothing grandpa. It's… nothing."

Kiba's eyes adopted a sad look at that, knowing better than anyone else just how difficult it already was for the little boy to even be able to **look** his grandfather in the eye at that point…

… having never had **any** opportunities to communicate with the latter previously.

_It's already a big challenge for the tyke right now…_ his face contorted into its previous look of indifference as a dark shadow fell upon his mind; one of well-suppressed frustration at their immediate situation… _and with a guy like __**that**__ on the other end, I'm not even surprised at how he's gotten quiet all of a sudden._

His train of thought had to be rudely interrupted as…

"Speak up boy!"

The sudden bout of verbal ferocity had originated from the Hyuuga patriarch himself... "You're just as pathetic as that mother of yours if something as simple as 'speaking' is an issue with you!"

He, Kiba innately felt, had paid special attention to spit the word 'mother' out during his exclamation of impatience.

_The cad,_ he inwardly growled, jaw clenched tight; right arm gently placed around his son's small shoulder protectively as his mind fumed within.

Frowning deeply at the older male's tone, he promptly ground out through his teeth, Takeo hiding behind his leg in slight fear and shock, "Oi, I thought you wanted to talk to **me** about somethin' Hiashi."

As his pupil-less eyes connected with the feral slits of the Inuzuka, Neji could have sworn that the temperature in the room had 'dropped' by several degrees… such was the tense atmosphere that had formed around them all.

_This… might get ugly_, he sighed, eyelids falling over his vision as a corresponding sigh escaped his younger cousin; latter being situated onto his far left with her posture being of a person who didn't even **want **to be there.

* * *

"..."

Narrowing his eyes upon the audacious Inuzuka standing before him, Hiashi merely smirked and said, "Hmph, I suppose it **is** time that we got down to business, hm?"

Pursing his lips tight lest another retort escaped his physical control, the brunette nodded stiffly and waited… arms crossed as his chest heaved steadily underneath the latter.

Leaning back slightly upon his 'throne', dark mane barely visible as it was situated behind him, Hiashi cleared his throat and stated out his proposal, "As you know… Inuzuka, I had presented to you an 'offer' not too long ago."

A grunt of acknowledgment was all that he received in response from the dog-nin.

...

Keeping his tone composed, Kiba shot back, "So? What of it?" _Damn him to hell if he's thinking of going on about that._

Sporting a gleam of confidence in his eye that sent shivers down the back of his 'already' nervous grandchild, Hiashi continued on as if talking about the day's weather... "Hmph. Well then, I am sure that you've managed to come up with a satisfactory answer for me by now…" a frown replaced his previous look of indifference, his tone rose slightly, "… haven't you?"

"..."

Knowing better than anyone in the room that things could seriously get out of hand at a moments notice if certain measures were not employed, Neji stepped forward and spoke on his irritated brother-in-law's behalf… his gaze hard and tone firm as he addressed his leader and superior.

"Hiashi-sama… I think that Kiba is 'more than capable' to-…"

Cutting the man off with a simple raise of his hand, the Hyuuga leader glared at the former for a brief second before directing his attention towards his primary 'prey' once more.

"Your thoughts on the matter don't concern me Neji. **Speak** only when spoken to."

Being admonished, like he had always been for his entire adult life, Neji could only curse his powerlessness at that moment. _Kuso._

The authority and finality in the voice of his wife's father was easily recognizable by all in the vicinity… and it made Kiba loathe the man all the more for it. _The overbearing prick,_ he inwardly snorted, ignoring the smug look that the older jounin sent his way.

Glancing down at his scared son one final time, he finally made up his mind... deciding to face off the imminent 'threat' to their relationship…

... head-on.

"Well…" he let loose a small smile before continuing, "… you'll be glad to know that I **haven't** changed that answer of mine at all Hiashi."

Raising an eyebrow in interest at the male's candid reply, the eldest Hyuuga verbally shared his mild confusion on the matter, "Hm?"

Smirking proudly at the arrogant tyrant seated in front of him, Kiba made himself clear once more, "You heard me right the first time. I don't plan on handing over **my** son to you… or your people… ever!" _It wouldn't even be the 'last thing' that I ever do… I hate the idea that much._

"..."

Looking up at his father with unshed tears of joy in his pale orbs, Takeo hugged his leg tighter and exclaimed his favourite word with righteous glee... no longer afraid of his 'mean-looking' grandparent, "Daddy!"

Softening his gaze before giving his pup's messy locks a good rub, the dog-nin nodded in the affirmative. _Yeah son… I'll never leave your side. You can count on it._

A sudden snort of amusement interrupted their moment of mutual understanding however…

"Oh really?"

Eyeing the young boy with a predatory aura about him, Hiashi gave his verbal response to the father-son duo, "You think that just because of what **you** say, the right over the upbringing of the brat should simply be handed over to you?"

The inner malice and hatred in his voice was nay 'undeniable' at that stage Kiba felt; eyes glinting mischievously as he sensed his imminent victory appear over the horizon.

"You?! A **measly** nobody? A mere shinobi who is about as savage and unrefined as an untamed beast? Don't make me laugh!" the man scoffed, devious smirk making his daughter feel an extreme sense of innate discomfort.

Reeling in his temper at the cold-hearted words of the Hyuuga leader and glancing over for a moment towards his silent brother-in-law, Kiba inwardly sighed and calmed his agitated nerves down…

… inwardlly knowing that his victory was simply a few short moments away. _Easy… easy. Calm down and ride this one through Kiba. This is gonna be your best shot!_

Sucking in a mouthful of cool air, the brunette ruffled his little boy's hair distractedly before replying to the ranting Hyuuga's prior tirade... "Heh, I may be a bit 'rough' around the edges Hiashi."

His unforgiving gaze landed upon the man in all of its intensity as he ploughed on, "But I'm more than capable of being a good father for my kid at the same time."

He clenched his fist shut as an image of his beautiful wife appeared in his mind right then, causing the rising emotional fury, that had been kept pent up inside of him, to nearly **erupt** right out.

"Something…"

* * *

Hanabi felt a droplet of cold sweat trickle down her temple, throat turning dry at the dog-nin's bold statement.

Neji smiled softly as the words of his Inuzuka relative resonated around the four walls of the large room.

* * *

"… that you, in spite of all your 'greatness' and nobility, could **never** accomplish." _You failed at it both times you stone-faced idiot...!_

"...!"

Pallid orbs widening only by a tiny fraction… before narrowing down into a **fierce** glare upon the victorious man standing ahead of their owner, his corresponding expression of smugness became readily replaced with a scowl of utter hatred.

"You… filthy-!"

Raising his own hand with a bored look upon his face, Kiba stated his lack of further interest in the conversation, "Save it Hiashi. Takeo **stays** with me and my clan…" a more serious tone was then adopted by the him… to accentuate his last word towards the Hyuuga patriarch, "… period." _Game. Set. Match!_

"..."

Not the type of man to simply 'accept' defeat, and that too of this sort, Hiashi growled lowly and was about to retort when…

...

Stepping forward with a confrontational aura about her frame; eyes hard and cold, Hanabi readily grabbed the opportunity to engage her father verbally.

"Otousan. That is enough."

Her abrupt statement genuinely surprised the older man as he momentarily stared at her in mute disbelief. _What?!_

Unrelenting in her glare, the young woman continued on with a tone that left 'little room' for further argument, "You heard him clearly did you not? This matter is now over, Takeo stays with his father **and** his clan... whether you like it or not."

Neji couldn't help but smirk in amusement at the sudden authority that had come to the fray, courtesy of his younger cousin and future leader of the clan herself. _Hmph, she knew that if she intervened, he __**wouldn't**__ be able to get out of this matter unscathed… what with the rest of the council obviously being in favour of the future clan head and such. _

He felt his respect for the woman grow by 'several' degrees in that one instant it seemed, _Well-played Hanabi-sama... well-played.  
_

A miffed Hiashi simply snorted in response at his youngest offspring's unexpected audacity and… with a final glare in the direction of his eldest daughter's offspring…

… strode off and towards his private quarters, long mane of dark hair billowing behind him smoothly the whole while.

"Hmph! Have it your way then... fools."

**SLAM!**

* * *

"…"

The speechless heiress felt a smile steadily form over her face as the dying sounds of her father's footsteps resonated within her ears. _Arigato, Kami-sama…_

Rubbing his neck with a slight grimace, right hand lazily situated on his hip, Kiba let loose an amused whistle at the abrupt withdrawal of his, obviously **pissed**, father-in-law... "Man, I think he's mad at, both, me **and** you this time." _For sure... she definitely hit home with that last one._

Appearing beside the dog-nin with a smirk of innate joy upon his lips, Neji placed a hand on the former's shoulder and nodded his approval of the recent developments that had taken place.

"Well done Kiba. I must say that I was quite impressed by your use of words back there."

Winking at the older jounin with a fanged grin, the Inuzuka gave his over-eager son a big celebratory hug and replied, "Nah! It was gonna be a cinch from the very start ya know! Hehe!"

Shaking his head at the cocky answer, _I forgot just __**who**__ I'm dealing with here_, the older male merely stroked his nephew's hair affectionately before stepping aside…

… so that his younger cousin and future superior could have her say as well.

"U-Um…"

Bowing deeply in front of the brunette as he let out a sound of confusion, Hanabi let her tears finally fall **free** from their prison... an overwhelming wave of relief washing over her heart and mind.

_I'm… (Sniff!) __**so**__ happy right now…!_ she innately sobbed before feeling a pair of strong arms fall upon her trembling shoulders, helping her to stabilize her shaking frame.

"Hey now…" a deep voice spoke to her, "… don't you go crying on me okay?"

The calm and compassionate voice of the young father proved to be enough for her as she simply smiled in response before proceeding to wipe away any and all evidence of her tears from her person. "Hai. I… I just don't know how to word this Kiba-san... but…"

He merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity; son sporting a similar expression upon his round face, hand securely held in the right one of his tall uncle as they looked on.

...

Hanabi met the gaze of the man that her late sister had fallen in love with and spoke, lips curved upwards in a pleasant smile the entire time. _I understand now neesan… just **why** you always valued relationships and familial bonds over all else. I finally do._

"… I'm glad that you came here today. That you were able to give so much to my sister and now…"

Her pale orbs landed upon her nephew as an affectionate look passed across them, the sharp young child easily picking it up and grinning joyfully in reply.

"… to Takeo-kun as well."

The woman then grasped both of Kiba's hands into her own and kissed them softly, lone tear sliding down her cheek. "Thank you… for everything."

"..."

Nodding solemnly at the 'heartfelt' confession of the young woman in front of him, the Inuzuka patted her on the head... a warm smile of understanding on his lips as his forgiveness for her came around soon after.

"Hm. Actually, **I** should be the one to thank you guys."

Two pairs of confused eyes landed upon his back as he clarified himself further, scooping up his gleeful son in his arms before heading out the door.

"You two were the only people in this place who **always** treated the both of us as your own…" He glanced back at the two bewildered Hyuuga's, a confident smirk on his tattooed face; gleam of joy playing across his slitted orbs the whole while, "…that's why."

A final wave from him and he was gone. His son… their nephew, yelling out his cheerful goodbyes out to them with both of his hands above his head as he did so.

"Bye bye!"

* * *

**As he saw the father and son disappear beyond the hallway**

Neji smiled and let his eyelids drown out his vision, thoughts related to his kind cousin floated across his psyche. _You were **truly** lucky to have such a man in your life Hinata-sama… the same way those two were blessed with your presence in theirs._

He had **no** doubt whatsoever about the previous thought in his heart and mind... as another satisfied smile grew on his lips.

...

Looking over to his younger cousin as she kept her gaze fixated on the spot where the dog-nin had previously stood, he noticed how her face appeared more… 'brighter' than it had before. _The last time she looked so much at peace was…_

Yet another smile, this one slightly larger in size, burst across his face as he shook his head, retreating to his chambers for a quick shut-eye soon after.

_…_ _the last time... that her sister had paid her a visit._

Leaving the heiress by herself, he quietly made his exit from the vicinity… a happier man and one 'far more relieved' then the individual who had awoken that morning. _Today's been fairly good I suppose._

"…"

Raising her closed fist towards her bosom, Hanabi sighed deeply and smiled wide, feeling a wave of fresh air pass over her… courtesy of the open door ahead of her current position.

Hair blowing softly due to the breeze that freely passed through said door, the young woman whispered out her innermost emotions out for the wind around her to hear... "I did good like you **always** said I would… right oneesan?"

...

A sound, similar in nature to a soft whistle, courtesy of the wind passing by her right ear made her grin gleefully… heart feeling lighter than a feather.

* * *

**AN: AT LAST!**

**Phew! I'm soooo sorry for the UBER-delay for this one folks. Had a severe creative block as such and it took quite a while to shake off… (THANK GOD!)**

**Reviews and ideas are (as usual) appreciated from your end my good people!  
**

**BTW, congratz to all the supporters of Obama for his victory in the elections too! I, myself, just knew that dude would pull through…! (Although his policies 'could' use some brushing up by now)  
**

**Thanks for all the constant support! Next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: What matters the most

**Disclaimer: I have never claimed any sort of ownership of this (awesome) manga/anime series nor do I have any intention of doing so. =P**

**AN: Hey there guys, this here is my (hopefully) foolproof attempt at getting back in the flow of things.**

**Now without further ado, kindly remember that because an entire year has passed by yet again… Takeo = 6-years old and Kiba = 27-years old  
**

**Enjoy and KUDOS to a prosperous 2013!**

* * *

"Hurry up daddy! Haayaku!"

Sighing softly at the boy's impatience, an amused grin following soon after, the, now Inuzuka leader, responded, "Hai hai… I'm right behind you kiddo."

…

_The past year… it's been good to him,_ the man later mused, keen eye scanning his offspring without even the slightest hint of scrutiny. No, it was more of an 'appreciative' glance that he sent the youngster's way, knowing more than anyone else just how well the latter had grown… over the past few months in general.

Snapped out of his musings once he heard his son calling out to him, Kiba chuckled a bit before catching up to him with a small jog. _Heh, phased out again… gotta really stop doing that._

Frowning slightly at his lagging father before grinning outright, prior impatience long forgotten, Takeo halted near a nearby tree before turning around and waiting for the older male; small hands tucked deep inside his pant pockets.

Raising an eyebrow at the unexpected pit stop, the dog-nin merely shrugged before crashing down beside his pup, one arm slung over a raised knee as his eyes met the ones belonging to the latter. _Phew! Here I am in my prime and I can't even keep up with him anymore… (Sigh)_

Laughing at the expression on his father's face, Takeo joined the former by getting seated himself… head supported against the tree trunk behind him as he did so.

...

"Ne, daddy…"

"Hm? What's up?"

Thinking over his next words carefully, the boy scratched his cheek with a finger and spoke, "Will we… um… go and see mama later today?"

He noticed the mild change in his father's demeanor but chose to ignore it.

"I-I really wanted to tell her about today… that's why…"

The chibi found it difficult to continue his statement beyond that… his words seemingly failing him... along with his voice.

"…"

Brow furrowing slightly before relaxing, Kiba whole-heartedly understood his son's need to see his late mother again. _Poor kid, today's his very first day at the Academy and… (Sigh) he needed you here the most… Hinata._

Shaking all other adverse thoughts from his head, the clan head stood up and, patting the obviously bothered boy's head, laid out his proposal.

"Hmm, ya know, I was thinkin' the **exact** same thing!"

Eyes widening at the man's words, Takeo found a grin slowly grow across his round face; pleasant surprise overtaking his heart and mind... "R-Really daddy?! We'll go and see her? Right now?"

Smiling warmly at the excitement gleaming in his pale orbs, Kiba simply grinned back and replied, "Yep, and just so you know, we're going there right… now!"

He dashed off towards his right, the direction being all to familiar to him; overjoyed young son following him without a second thought.

_Yay!_

…

After briefly stopping by the 'Yamanaka flower shop' to pick up a bunch of white roses, _She really loved these,_ the father-son duo headed off towards their intended destination…

… hearts calm and thoughts clear as to how they should go about their task.

_Mama, I… really wish you were here today,_ a sad smile adorned his face as the young lad kept a solid grip upon his father's large hand; latter's warmth being transferred to him throughout their trip.

* * *

**Konoha Cemetery –**

Staring up at the large gates that regularly welcomed the visitors (and loved ones) of the deceased into the eerily peaceful field within, Takeo felt a lump form in his throat... his grip upon his father's warm hand tightening by a fraction.

Kiba glanced down at his hesitating son, eyes soft and mellow… as he easily noticed the change in the child's mood. _Man… he's even more on edge than last time._

The man was recalling their last visit to the grave-site… a few months prior.

"Hey son, wanna go and say hi to mama?"

"…"

Looking up at his smiling father, the boy nodded quietly; lips sealed together and the lump still present near his voice box.

"Yosh, let's go then…"

Heading over along the path that had small to medium sized headstones on either sides of it, the duo kept their gaze firmly situated upon a certain one that they were, both, 'more-than-familiar' with.

_Here we are..._

Handing over a small cluster of the roses over to his son with a gentle smile, the Inuzuka leader sucked in a deep breath; eyes shut and hair softly flowing with the calm breeze. _It always feels peaceful here._

"C-Can I go first daddy?" the boy questioned, gaze unmoving from the plaque that proudly displayed his mother's name.

"Yeah… sure son," Kiba responded, eyes getting misty as he scanned his wife's beautiful name at his own leisure... no visible hurry lingering around him whatsoever.

_"HINATA HYUUGA-INUZUKA"_

Kneeling down in front of the well-polished stone, his father following suit shortly after, Takeo smiled and placed the white roses below the former… tears trickling down his face as he did so; pink cheeks flushed with emotion.

"H-Hi mama."

The older brunette simply watched, having all the time in the world to witness such a heart-rending event.

"I miss you," biting his lower lip and finding his vision slightly blurred, the boy wiped at his eyes and continued; smile forming across his lips, "T-Today's my very first day at Konoha Academy."

He glanced to his left and saw a proud smile upon his father's face, the latter making his **own** confidence swell.

"I'm gonna be a real shinobi… just like daddy!"

Looking down at the grass that had grown around the base of his mother's headstone, he sighed softly and continued, "I… wish you were here today mama. I…"

His voice suddenly broke; quiet sobs escaping him as his father stroked his messy hair gently, a look of understanding in his brown orbs. _Takeo…_

"… (Sniff!) I wanted to show you what all I can do too becuz… daddy taught me a whole lotta things."

His eyes connected briefly with his father once more, the man's warm smile unwavering.

Wiping clumsily at his dripping nose, the child sniffed one last time before getting up and walking the two short steps over to the plaque that beared the name of the woman who had given him life.

Placing his small hand upon the inscription, he smiled. "You're happy… right mama?"

…

The silence was well understood, by both the father and the son; gentle breeze wafting over them both as the seconds slowly floated by.

"I love you mama. I'm… gonna make you and daddy real proud. Promise."

"…"

Observing the exponential growth of his child… eyes thoroughly impressed with the display, Kiba leaned his hand forward and placed it upon the chibi's trembling shoulder, silently asking for him to come back and join him in prayer.

"Hai," the 6-year old nodded with a small smile, tiny droplets still present at the corners of his large pupil-less eyes.

Taking his place beside his kneeling father, Takeo joined his hands together and shut his eyes to all around him… heartfelt prayers for his deceased mother echoing all around his being as he wordlessly uttered it.

…

Opening his eyes before turning towards his son; large smile adorning his tanned face, the dog-nin ruffled his hair affectionately… inwardly knowing that no words needed to be exchanged between the both of them, atleast right then.

_Yep, she'd definitely be happy with the way I raised him. Just how she wanted.  
_

* * *

**A few minutes later… as Takeo waited a short distance away and out of earshot…**

Sighing deeply, warm smile still present on his lips, Kiba raised a hand and gently placed it upon the cold surface… imagining it to be equivalent to the touch of his lost beloved.

_Hinata… you…_

Finding a sharp pain… of the emotional sort, rise up within his chest, the Inuzuka leader halted his thoughts with a sorrowful whimper. Although, not letting a single tear slip past his closed eyelids.

"I really miss you… you know that?"

A small grin replaced his smile then, "But you know me right? **Always** the first one to start crying when things go wrong, Hehe!"

The man involuntarily rubbed his neck, feeling as nervous as he did when he had first confessed his feelings to the shy female… nearly a decade back.

"Wow, I'm really a nervous wreck today huh?"

…

Not disheartened from the lack of a response… or rather, not really minding the former in the least, he continued on with his rambling… knowing, in his heart of hearts that his late wife was clinging onto his every word.

"Not that it's the first time that's happened right?"

…

Finding his grip upon the delicate flowers tighten slightly, Kiba gently placed the bunch at the foot of the headstone; hand brushing against the grass and soil below it for a passing moment as he felt an unexplainable connection with the area surrounding him.

"Here ya go… they're your favourite ones right?"

…

"Hehe, don't go thanking me now… Takeo's the one who picked 'em!"

Glancing back at the chibi, he found him happily interacting with a large blue beetle that he'd, probably recently, discovered. _Well_, _**he**__ looks occupied._

Turning back towards the slab of stone, Kiba got up and onto his feet. Walking over to the plaque that beared his love's name, he bent down and kissed it; eyes shut and heart feeling as calm as the melody of a songbird.

"I love you Hina… we both do."

His eyes opened as a bright smile tugged at his lips, "You know that too right?"

…

"Heh, thought so. I could **never** hide anything from you anyway."

Noticing how a cool breeze had picked up around him, its tiny waves hitting his face gently, the jounin sighed as a lone tear trickled down his clan marking.

"You… remember the time when Takeo had said his first word?"

…

"Yeah… me too."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"...!"_

_Eyes wide as giant saucers, mouth agape as can be, mind in complete and unadulterated shock…_

_… Kiba Inuzuka, in short, was utterly stunned._

_"W-Wha? D-Did you really just-?"_

_Grinning a toothless grin at his silly parent, the moon-eyed baby giggled and cried out, "Da-da! Da-da!"_

_"…"_

_"H-HINATA! COME QUICK! HURRY!"_

_The sound of footsteps could be heard resonating across the hallway as his worried wife came into view; face holding a look of anxiety at the call of her husband._

_"W-What's the matter? What's wrong Kiba?"_

_"..."  
_

_Staring at her for a moment, then turning his gaze towards his child… the speechless male simply turned her way once more and nearly croaked, "H-He… Takeo… he just…"_

_Raising an eyebrow at his state of verbal difficulty, Hinata gently placed a hand upon his shoulder and asked; wide eyes landing upon her laughing baby as she did so, "What's the matter dear?"_

_Swallowing the lump in his throat before placing both of his hands upon her shoulders, Kiba grinned like an overexcited little kid... one who had just been handed his favourite type of candy.  
_

_"He said his FIRST word Hina! Just now… he really did!"_

_His eyes landed upon his son once more, raw pride gleaming right across them as he drank in the giggling child's amused voice. ("That little rascal! He sure turned out to be a sneaky one...")_

_"…"_

_Opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, for a few solid seconds atleast, the woman blinked twice before turning towards her overjoyed baby… the latter apparently being **extremely** happy with himself for some reason._

_"T-Takeo… you…?"_

_"Da-da!"_

_"…" ("H-He's talking! Oh Kami he's really talking!" she inwardly rejoiced, heart growing heavy with emotion.)_

_"K-Kiba… Takeo is… he's actually talking!" ("He said his first word!")_

_Grinning back at his wife, the dog-nin wrapped an arm around her waist before placing a tender kiss upon her surprised lips._

_"Yeah… and he said it to **me** first! Ha-ha!"_

_Throwing up a pouting fit almost immediately, Hinata left her sheepish husband behind and picked her giggling son... up and out of his 'big boy seat'. "But Takeo-kun loves his mama best right?" she laughed at her precious baby._

_"Da-da! Da-da!"_

_Smirking at his mate and wrapping her form snugly with his from behind, Kiba chuckled into her ear, "Well, I guess he's just gonna be daddy's little man for now eh?"_

_The woman sighed dejectedly, husband and son's cheerful laughter resonating in her ears the whole while... being like music to her ears even though she was feigning disappointment at that point.  
_

_"Tough luck Hon," the man whispered to her, placing a kiss upon her blushing cheek before hugging her tighter than before._

_"K-Kiba wait…! Takeo-"_

_Her husband easily interjected her hopeless pleas at that point._

_"Hehe, I'm sure that Takeo wouldn't **really** mind if I stole his mama away for only a little while," he met his curious son's wide eyes with a mischievous grin at the end of his statement, "Eh son?" _

_Clapping his hands together and giggling some more, the clueless baby simply chanted the age-old term over and over, "Da-da! Da-da! Ha-ha!"_

_…_

_Smiling warmly at her baby, Hinata brought his face close to hers and gently kissed his pink cheek; utter love radiating across her lilac-orbs for him. "(Sigh!) Fine, have it your way then."_

_A sudden yawn from the child in question made the young mother smile in response, "Oh… sleepy already sweetie?"_

_Chuckling at the lazy expression on his son's face, the older Inuzuka offered to carry him over to his crib… upstairs._

_"Alright, time for some shut-eye sleepy head."_

* * *

**_Upstairs…_**

_Beaming victoriously, Kiba patiently waited as his wife tucked their little bundle of joy back into his cot... lifting her up bridal style once the deed had been done, her giggles resonating within his eager ears as he carried her over to **their** room; own grin refusing to dissipate._

_"Hmm… hmm! So impatient aren't we?" the woman snickered, amused at her spouse's lack of restraint._

_Smirking her way, the dog-nin let his eyes glaze over hers with want… the latter's lips parting slightly as he visually bared his soul out to her._

_"Hehe, something like that."_

_"(Sigh!) You'll never change then huh?" the female sighed dramatically, giggling once more as the man gently placed her down upon their bed.  
_

_…_

_Observing the ceiling with a relaxed aura about him, his mate's beautifully nude form situated over his own… both covered by their warm sheets as they basked in the aftermath of their love-making, Kiba sighed softly as she placed her lips against his neck._

_"Mm… we **are** going out today right? Ino-san will get really mad if I don't make it to her anniversary party."_

_Looking down at her loving smile, the man grinned in response and, rolling them over so that he was (once again) on top, claimed her lips with renewed vigor in his actions; sweet moans of appreciation being like a deadly drug for him.  
_

_…_

_"What's… gotten into you Kiba?" she questioned, round eyes curious as they searched his brown ones; knowing that though the man was passionate... he simply didn't **not** answer her whenever she asked him something.  
_

_"Something… that just wasn't there before hime," he smiled back, the warmth of his eyes radiating through his words as he gently caressed her cheek; sigh escaping her parted lips at the act as the former lowered himself once more onto her frame._

_"And what exactly would that be?" she inquired, this time with an amused giggle following her query._

_Sighing against her soft lips, heart beating in tandem with his soft pants, Kiba spoke out his answer; mate's large bosom rising and falling beneath him, "I dunno exactly… but you could say that I'm feeling grateful for all that I have right now."_

_Hinata let the brunette's words sink into her psyche properly, understanding their true worth in no time flat._

_"Well… I'm feeling the very same as you then."_

_Raising an eyebrow, said act causing her to giggle some more, the male smirked back, "Really…"_

_The former heiress agreed, reaching up to capture her lover's lips once more, "Without a doubt, hmm… hmm!"_

_Losing himself in her gentle and affectionate touches, Kiba groaned with pleasure before whispering his singular answer into her ear; lips caressing her creamy neck, "I love so much Hina… you and Takeo mean the world to me."_

_The woman merely smiled in reciprocation, giving in to her heart's demands then… by becoming one with her love, "Kiba, you and Takeo **are** my world."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kissing the cold surface of his beloved's tombstone yet again, the man wiped the wetness from his right eye before getting up and turning to look back at his son. "He's gonna be starting his first day at the Academy today hime,"

His eyes glanced at the chibi's features, warmth spreading across his chest due to his discovery. _He's got her smile._

"You'd be so proud of him right now..."

…

Turning back towards his silent mate one final time, Kiba bent down to place a very special token of his love at the base of the stone slab; heartfelt smile on his face as he noticed how it 'stood out' from the rest of the bunch.

_Lilac was your **most** favourite though right?_

…

_You never liked to stand out yourself… yet your love was out of this world,_ the clan head sighed, letting the soft breeze wash over his features once more… believing it to be his angel's response to his truthful statement. _Ne, Hinata?_

Running a hand through his thick mane of hair, he chuckled, recalling the last time that the female had reprimanded him about it.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that Hon. Guess I forgot to cut it, what with the time it took to prepare for our son's big debut and all, Hehe!"

...

Heading on over to his son, who was apparently having the time of his life… playing with his bug-friend, _Shino would __**laugh**__ if he saw him now, Ha-ha,_ the Inuzuka let his eyelids droop over his vision…

… before raising a solitary hand and waving him over to where he currently stood... the other tucked in his pant pocket, "Yo! Aren't you gonna be late if you keep that up son?"

"…!"

Racing over to his father, the young lad grinned sheepishly; hand scratching the back of his head akin to the former.

"Sorry about that daddy… let's go."

Poking his pup's nose playfully, the proud parent grasped his small hand in his; smirk adorning his face as he spoke, "Alright let's get a move on, don't wanna make you look bad on your first day now do we?"

Nodding in agreement, Takeo headed out of the quiet cemetery; hand clasped around his father's as the latter steadily became lost in his own thoughts...

... once again.

* * *

…

It had taken him three entire **years** to reach this point of closure. _(Sigh) How time flies..._

Three years of lonely nights spent without the warmth of his beloved by his side.

Of days spent trying to fulfill the role of both parents for his little pup... as the boy in question remained deeply affected by his mother's sudden disappearance from his life the entire time.

_It's been hard without you Hina, _Kiba honestly confessed… to no one in particular, his eyes fixed straight ahead as he kept his full focus upon the future.

_But we've been trying… both of us. I just wish that you could see your- **our** little boy, all ready to begin his first big journey in life._

Smiling as the sight of 'Konoha Academy' greeted his vision, the Inuzuka leader grinned down at his excited son with a small wink. _The bud you left me is finally beginning to blossom... just how you believed it would.  
_

..._  
_

Eyes… hopeful for his child's success whilst being proud of his growth, reflected the very hopes and dreams that were **once** carried in the eyes of the young boy's loving mother.

…

"Let's go and meet your instructor okay?" the tall man smiled at the, now, over-eager child.

"Yay! I'm so excited daddy!"

Takeo couldn't believe his eyes… this was it… the moment he had been waiting for. _Yes!_

"Yeah…"_ I'm sure you are son… just like how your mother would've been._

The passing breeze, carrying within it the scent of fresh lilac, apparently agreed with the smiling dog-nin.

* * *

**AN: There! All done!**

**Now, kindly let me know your thoughts and opinions on this chapter my good people. ;D**

**Expect the FINAL chapter to be up real soon too okay?**

**Peace out -**


	8. Chapter 7

Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own, have never owned and can never even HOPE to own 'Naruto'**

**AN: Wow, this is it huh? :'(**

**Anyway, on a lighter note, I would like to send out a heartfelt thanks to all those who have read and stuck by this fanfic of mine so far =D**

**PS: This was never meant to be an overtly serious fic at any point in time. It was merely an attempt from my side to open up new doors for the (somewhat, not always!) 'redundant' pattern oft seen in a majority of KibaHina stories... seeing as good 'family' genre fics are already so rare to find.  
**

**Hopefully, this will help break the so-called 'barriers' that exist around any and all fanfics involving these two great characters.**

**Okay then, please enjoy this sincere conclusion to my experiment good peeps! **

***Bows in gratitude*  
**

* * *

"..." _(Sigh!)_

A clan head stood leaning against a sturdy oak, arms folded and the latter's shade looming over him as he patiently watched his young child. _Today's the big day… and here I am getting worked up for no reason. _

It had been three years since his son had entered the institution that raised young, upcoming shinobi... forming them into respectable individuals who would, in turn, be further developed to become the pillars that supported their village. _I should be happy for the guy and yet... man, do I get messed up sometimes._

All seemed well with the young Inuzuka boy's grades, courtesy of the inherited intelligence from his mother no doubt; performance in regards to ninjutsu and taijutsu also being worthy of praise and acknowledgment.

In Kiba's 'humble' opinion, his pup was undoubtedly the most promising genin out of the bunch… comprising of over 100 youngsters belonging to various clans!

_He's come a long way,_ the man mused, proud smile on his face as he observed the boy playing around with his two best buds… his mind wandering off to recall a certain, gleaming face as he did so. _Hinata... you should have seen this._

"He has come a long way hasn't he?" a somber voice reached his ears; owner presumably being situated right beside him.

Turning towards the newcomer, the dog-nin smirked in amusement, _Why am I not surprised that he 'actually' made it? _"Yep. He sure has."

"Hm," the bug-user readily agreed, hands hidden away in his deep pockets as usual, gaze apparently following his friend's... over to where the soon-to-be genin was flinging his kunai onto his targets.

"He has his father to thank after all," he later added, adjusting his goggles with unmatched precision… the move not requiring a repetition due to his years of practice.

Staring at the patch of green grass, ahead of his relaxed feet, Kiba sighed softly, "Yeah…"

"..."

Noticing the change in the air, Shino spoke once more, "Something on your mind?" _Is he not happy with all of this?_

His musings were interrupted as his colleague began to state out his reply.

"Nope," a wry smile grew upon his lips, "I was just remembering those times when he would nag me about how he's gonna be 'as good a shinobi' as me or Naruto half the time! Hehe!"

Uncrossing his arms and placing them behind his head; face facing upwards with a pleasant expression adorning it, the dog-nin continued, "It's probably just that… I wish she could see this, ya know?"

"…"

Not, for once, really knowing what to state in the form of a response, the Aburame leader chose to simply keep mum. _What can I even say?_

He knew that the Inuzuka had reached a point of closure some time ago but… it seemed that the current event that was about to occur, had pushed him towards the corner yet again.

_He tries… and so does Takeo but…_ Looking over at the children, each no more than 9 years old, playing without a care in the world, Shino felt his heart constrict within his chest… _sometimes even __**that**__ isn't enough._

Shaking his head with a sheepish grin, Kiba placed a well-meaning hand upon his pal's left shoulder… light chuckles following soon after.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout getting you all worked up for nothing man. Let's go and see how they're holding up eh?"

Nodding silently, the taller male wordlessly followed his compatriot over to where the young genin were having the time of their lives with others of their kind… spars and silly games being played in tandem, as they saw fit.

_This brings back memories,_ he observed, sharp eyes landing upon his, though he would never publicly admit it, favourite nephew. _He's probably the strongest out of all of them, _a proud smirk grew along his lips at the satisfying thought, _I wonder if Kiba knows._

Glancing over to his left, he saw the man conversing with one of the new instructors; hand rubbing the back of his neck as only his could._ Hm._

Scanning the surrounding area and locating his former sensei and her son with ease, Shino headed towards her, hands unmoving from their current location.

…

"…!" _Shino-sensei? He's here?_

"Oh, Shino! What a surprise!" Kurenai nearly chirped, genuinely surprised by the fact that her ex-student had shown up.

Nodding briefly in greeting, he spoke; deep voice remaining unchanged, "Indeed. It's good to see you here too, sensei."

Smiling right back, the woman patted her son's head with a small grin following soon after; feminine features being in their prime due to her natural beauty, a fact easily picked up by the bug-user, "Hm. So, where's Kiba? Is he here yet or-?"

Her ruby eyes abruptly landed upon said dog-nin a few metres away, the latter apparently showing off his moves to a few curious genin; cocky grin relentlessly assaulting his face every now and then as the members of his tiny audience clapped in glee.

_Hmm… hmm! That man… he'll __**never**__ change, no matter how old he gets._

Returning to the present, her young boy's calls interrupting her musings, the kunoichi laughed sheepishly at having phased out without warning. "Oh! Gomen gomen. What were you saying dear?" she inquired.

Pointing towards his younger 'brother'; off in the distance… or rather, near the all-too-familiar swing that was situated beside an old tree, at the far end of the ground, Asuma spoke, "Mom, don't you think that Takeo… looks a bit down?"

"...?"

She easily picked up on the concern in her son's voice, glancing over at the silent youngster before her student spoke up once more.

"He… has been like that for the past 10 minutes now actually." _Hm, I didn't even notice him at first, _the jounin inwardly sighed at the thought, feeling mildly annoyed by his lack of proper observation.

_At this point however, it's better that I put up a false front… seeing as he needs all the emotional support that he can possibly get. _

Shino's sharp gaze then landed upon his Inuzuka friend, cynical thoughts taking form, _What with his father being so 'occupied' at the moment. Even though it is good that __**he's**__ managed to unwind a bit as well._

Feeling a tug on his jacket, the man looked down at the shorter genin, high collar successfully hiding his expression from immediate view.

"Shino-sensei can we uh… can we go and see what's up with him?" Asuma inquired, dark eyes staring up at one of his finest teachers, hope flickering across them clearly.

Letting out an inaudible sigh, the Aburame leader led his two associates over to where the quiet boy was seated; latter's hands placed morosely around the swing's ropes as he kept his gaze glued onto the soil below his feet.

_This shouldn't take long… hopefully._

* * *

…

Hearing the approach of the three older individuals, Takeo adopted a cheerful demeanor before hopping off his seat and heading over to them... mind excited about getting to meet them after such a long time.

"Shino-san! Oba-san! Oh, Asuma-oniichan you're here too!" he laughed, wide grin aimed at the former three in question.

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden change, Shino chose to simply keep quiet at that point, not wanting the 9-year old to hide his true feelings away… again. _Hmph, he's picked one 'interesting' habit up from his father no doubt._

..._  
_

After the hugs and greetings were done and dealt with, their little gathering was interrupted by the arrival of two other guests… them being 'integral' members of the young Inuzuka's family.

"Obaa-san!" Takeo laughed, tackling the older woman as she smirked at his excitable nature, her daughter laughing away beside her... apparently being quite used to the behaviour.

"Heh, you're acting as if we missed the best part kiddo."

The Inuzuka matriarch was obviously referring to the graduation ceremony as such.

Looking up at her with a big grin, not unlike his fathers, the boy shook his head, "Nope. You made it just in time Obaa-san!"

"!"

Being suddenly assaulted by his playful aunt, he found her hands ruffling his hair in any and all directions; amused laughter resonating in his ears as he replied in kind.

"Hehe, That's good then. I just can't **wait** to see whether your dad 'actually' cries when your turn comes up!" _That will be one to remember for sure, Ha-ha!_

Scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed chuckle, Kiba casually walked in on the gathering; eyes shut as his grin reflected his genuine amusement.

"Oi oi! Take it easy with the jokes sis… don't want your nephew getting the wrong idea now eh?" _Hehe,_ _not that it would really matter… seeing as he takes after his mother anyway._

Smirking at the scene, feral orbs reflecting her pride, Tsume couldn't help but note just how much her son had matured over the past few years. A few years ago, it certainly wouldn't have surprised her at all if the man had begun to yell at his sibling in blatant annoyance; main reason being her cheeky remarks regarding the former.

But now... in more recent times, he had grown visibly 'calmer'.

_It's probably due to… (Sigh) that._

Knowing just how much the man had suffered and overcome… all by himself, the ex-clan head let out a sad smile before joining her daughter in her mini-squabble; relishing the opportunity to converse with her pup… atleast on better, more 'natural', terms.

…

Witnessing the merry scene of familial bonding, Kurenai couldn't help but smile wistfully; eyes firmly placed upon the father-son due in question as she felt a great weight lift itself off of her heart and mind… for some strange reason.

_Maybe… it's because I haven't really seen them smile so much lately,_ she mused, unaware of the understanding smile that her young son was directing her way, his features being strikingly similar to his deceased father.

Turning towards his, now far more cheerful, son, Kiba bent down to rub his messy hair with affection, smiling before laying forth his surprise for the former, "Hey champ, guess what?"

Staring at the man quizzically before blinking twice, the boy remained rooted to his spot as his father abruptly left… heading on over towards a nearby instructor (the same one he was with before) before returning with... something; huge grin adorning his handsome face as he did so.

"..."

_Is that? Oh wow!_ Takeo inwardly exclaimed, overjoyed at the very thought yet remaining patient for the moment as his parent approached him and the rest of the gathered company.

Stopping in front of his old friend before sending a wink his way, receiving a small nod of understanding in response, Kiba gently placed the tiny pup into his son's eager hands…

… observing just how delicately the genin handled the thing, eyes gleaming in wonderment as his fingers nearly trembled in disbelief.

_Yep, just like his old man. Although…_

Pointing a curious finger at the silent thing, it's eyes remaining shut as it slept peacefully, he inquired, "Say son, now that I think about it, whatcha gonna name him?"

* * *

Snapping out of his excited state, Takeo began to thank his father animatedly; smile threatening to nearly damage his small face, "Oh wow! Thanks so much dad! This… this is **so** cool! I-!"

"...?"

Stopping himself short, the youngster apparently realized his goof up and involuntarily blushed; hearty laughter originating from the members of his 'extended' family making him mumble out a small apology for his prior outburst. _Aw man… maybe I was too loud there._

Grinning at the pretty much 'expected' reaction from his pup, the dog-nin chuckled before giving the flushed boy a pat on the back, "Hehe, pleasure's all mine kiddo… but, as I was asking ya earlier, what **do** you wanna name your new pal?"

"…"

Looking below his chin at the quiet creature that he held, the younger Inuzuka frowned slightly, seemingly unable to come up with a good enough name. _Hmm… uh… how about-? No. Wait, maybe I should ask dad... yeah!_

Meeting his ever-patient father's eyes hopefully, he worded out his request, "Uh… say dad, can you help out on this one… please?"

Rubbing his neck nonchalantly, slitted eyes somewhat puzzled, the taller brunette frowned, "Eh? You want **me** to name your familiar now?"

Giving his parent the 'puppy dog' treatment was all that young Takeo needed to do right then.

"..."

_Damn that trick of his! Hinata definitely taught it to the rascal without me knowing!_

Chuckling in slight amusement, Kiba crossed his arms and sunk into deep thought, _Hmm… man, I wish Akamaru was here right now._

Feeling a small smile grow upon his lips, the man felt pleasant memories, of days long past, wash over him. _(Sigh)_ _I miss you old buddy… I really do._

Coming out of his reverie, as he felt several eyes scanning him curiously, the jounin cleared his throat dramatically before speaking, "Uh… yeah! So, hm… lesse here… he's small, kinda cute… fuzzy too." _This is harder than I thought!_ he mentally groaned.

Inwardly laughing at the flustered state of the man, Hana and Tsume, strangely enough, shared similar thoughts about his lack of 'proper' social skills.

_That boy could've been stuck in a storage room with Akamaru for a whole day and he'd __**still**__ be as happy as a good ol' fashioned belly-rub! _The clan leader's mother couldn't help but snicker at the absurd scenario.

Snapping his fingers abruptly, Kiba grinned down at his son, eyes shining with a raw excitement, akin to the one he possessed in his younger days, "Aha! I got a good one for ya son…"

Waiting with bated breath for the title that would be bestowed upon his small, grey coloured pup, Takeo nodded his head; fingers almost forgetting the feel of the soft fur underneath them… the owner of said fur coming to at that exact moment, tiny teeth being visible to all as it yawned.

Pushing his chest out with pride, the tall Inuzuka male smirked and continued, "… how about…"

"Ahem…!"

The sudden interruption catching him off guard, Kiba glared at his colleague and, surprisingly switching back to his original personality, barked, "What Shino?! I was in the middle of somethin' here ya know!"

"..."

Calmly pointing behind the man, the bug-user spoke, "I believe that the hokage has made it as well."

"...?!"

Eyes widening at the news, Kiba immediately whipped his head around... and…

... sure enough…

"Hiya guys! I guess you're all here to congratulate the 'big man' huh?"

For the gathered troupe, it was simply impossible to **not** smile at the bright, cheery emotion that covered the blonde's face. It reminded them all of the positive energy that the man apparently possessed in abundance.

Waving him over, Takeo smiled wide, not really taking note of how some of the older shinobi bowed before the jinchuuriki **before** they greeted him.

"Hi there Naruto-san! Guess what? I'm gonna be genin now!"

Grinning as only he could, Naruto chuckled back, fist placed on his hip as he spoke; long orange coat covering part of his elbow as he did so, "Yeah I figured. But in my book you're already 'well past' that level kid."

"Really?!"

The youngster was in utter disbelief. Here was the 'Rokudaime Hokage' himself, praising him and his abilities! In broad daylight! _Whoa...!_

"Uh huh! That's right!" _Wow, from what I can tell… he might even be stronger than Asuma here! And he's only 9!_

Smirking with pride at his pup, Kiba intervened with a wink directed towards his village head, "Well what did you expect? He **is** my kid ya know."

Hana decided to butt in right then, not quite willing to let the opportunity to tease her poor 'baby brother' slip by, "(Sigh!) And we feel all the more worried for him because of that!"

"HEY!"

The sound of harmless, good-natured laughter echoed across the Academy grounds as old friends and associates enjoyed each others company…

... reminiscing memories of days past; pleasant breeze picking up around them as they did so… with not a cloud to be seen in the early afternoon sky.

…

_He's one lucky kid… to have a father like you in his life, Kiba. _

Shino let loose a rare smile at the thought, adjusting his goggles for the umpteenth time, joyful face of his friend's offspring being registered within his mind easily as he remembered another familiar face... her lilac orbs being exactly identical to the boy in question.

* * *

**On the way home…**

Letting out a yawn as his father gave his exhausted frame a piggy back ride, smile on his tattooed face throughout, Takeo smiled himself before asking, "Ne, dad."

"Hm?" Kiba kept his eyes ahead whilst his mind remained focused on what his son had to say.

"Mama would've... she would've been real proud of me if she was here today, right?"

"…"

Smiling broadly as an image of the kind-hearted woman popped up in his head, the dog-nin nodded before replying… heartfelt words escaping him as he did so, "Yep, you can be **absolutely** sure of that son." _I can almost imagine her crying with joy half the time, Hehe!_

Grinning tiredly, the boy let out a small yawn, "Hm, thanks dad."

His gaze then connected with the curious one of his new ninken, who was perched atop his father's head, safely.

"So… what should I call him?"

Sporting a knowing smirk, Kiba kept his voice gentle and smooth as he gave his response.

"I was thinking… something along the lines of Haiiromaru… or just Haiimaru for short. How does that sound?" **(AN: Haii stands for the colour 'grey' in Japanese)**

"...!"

Perking up instantly, whilst repeating the name over and over in his head, _Wow! I like the sound of __**that**__,_ Takeo grinned wide... feeling an otherworldly connection with his new familiar already.

He will have to ask his father to tell him more about this unique relationship later on.

"Cool dad! You hear that Haiimaru? That's your name!"

The small pup yipped happily, reaching down to lick his new master with its bright red tongue…

… as said owner's father let out a chortle with the former giggling in amusement.

...

_Yeah… all is well now Hina,_ the man later mused, happy smile growing along his lips as he fondly remembered his beautiful mate; eyes growing moist as a lone tear (of joy and innate optimism) trickled down his clan marking.

_You know that don't you Hon? _

His chuckles increased in volume as the pup atop his head began to bark joyfully, apparently at a funny face that his son had just made to entertain the latter.

_What you left behind… for me to remember you by, has finally found its place in the world. Just the way __**you**__ wanted him to._

Needless to say, the next day turned out to be an exciting one indeed… seeing as training in the Inuzuka compound had ceased to remain the same.

Father and son making their already 'unbreakable' bond even stronger as the days passed... one step at a time.

**The End? The Beginning?**

* * *

**AN: SOB! Where are them tissues?!**

**Wow, who would have thought that it would be such an interesting journey folks. I certainly didn't! LOL!**

**Welp, you all know what to do don't you? Simply click on that little 'REVIEW' button and you're good to go!  
**

**Hope to see you all again… at some point. (*Hint Hint* Sequel to TATIL?!) ;D  
**

**This has been, no doubt, a blast thus far and will hopefully be a memorable… uh, 'blast' for future readers as well, Hehe!**

**Until next time!  
**


End file.
